Algo que nunca busque
by Zusuky
Summary: Esto es lo que pienso que sucedería de ser una historia real la de estos dos. Seria difícil formar una familia, un matrimonio "normal" para alguien que ha experimentado lo que Souichi. Sus relaciones con mujeres fracasarían y en su mente estaría el continuo pensar que él no busco que lo transformaran en alguien que disfruta el sexo con otro hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Algo que nunca busque.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inventario y despedida.**

.

.

.

Ayane se veía hermosa, muy triste pero hermosa. Bajo ese velo oscuro, titubeo antes de hablar:

\- Creo que no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más ¿verdad? -

Sabía a qué se refería, desde que nos casamos, cenar en pareja en nuestra acogedora terraza los fines de semana; se había convertido en un acto sagrado entre nosotros. Algo que nada ni nadie podía impedir que realizáramos. Aun así, trate de hacerme el desentendido, le pregunte:

\- ¿Hacer qué? -

\- Esto que hacemos, las cenas, mirarnos...y hacer el amor. No quiero...no quiero, pero tengo que dejarte ir -

Vi sus bellos y rasgados ojos color avellana a punto de llorar, con todo, tomo mi mano y me miro con tanto amor. Estuve a punto de retroceder en todo, de dar marcha atrás, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo, me hicieron callar.

\- ¿Quién te amara tanto como yo lo hago? ¿Quién se desvelara junto a ti, hasta que acabas tu trabajo? ¿Quién te cortará el pelo, sé que no te gusta que nadie más lo toque? -

Me encogí de hombros, todo eso que ella hacía, otra persona en su momento lo hizo con la misma o mayor devoción que ella. Aun así, lo deje.

.

Durante más de 2 años, aproximadamente 14 Despuntes de cabello, 88 cenas "románticas" y más de 700 amaneceres juntos, habíamos compartido este ritual. Ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello, acariciaba mi rostro y pasaba sus pequeños dedos a escasos centímetros de los pensamientos y deseos secretos que se arremolinaban dentro de mi cerebro. Siempre la vi intentando averiguar lo que pensaba.

Ella levantó sus palillos y con un Itadakimasu, comenzó a cenar, con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Sé que con el nudo en su garganta, la comida le sabía mal y a mí también.

.

.

.

Cuando la vi por primera vez, poco más de 2 años atrás, recuerdo que llevaba el pelo recogido en un lado, un aspecto conservador de investigadora. En nuestra segunda cita, ella retiró mi flequillo con las yemas de los dedos y se ofreció a cortarme el pelo por primera vez. Dijo que era tan terso y suave, que debía despuntarlo con más frecuencia. Ese acercamiento me hizo recargar la espalda en la silla algo tenso. El único con esa audacia y atrevimiento para romper la distancia y tocarme, había sido mi kouhai.

Cuando fue por el postre a la cocina, escuché un sonido, como un hipo, y luego volví a oírlo, pero fue más como un ruido de succión, como alguien que intenta respirar. Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Llegue a su lado, la abrace con la máxima ternura y delicadeza que me fue posible, levante su rostro para limpiar sus mejillas y le dije:

\- Shh, está bien. Los dos estaremos bien -

Ella se apartó, su cara roja y manchada ahora de maquillaje me miraba tratando de formar una sonrisa, mientras me confesaba:

\- Es solo que ahora todo será muy distinto, pero, sabes que ahora soy más fuerte. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta -

\- Lo sé... Sé que estarás bien -

.

.

.

Durante dos meses, desde que me mudé a un pequeño departamento, habíamos participado como dos adultos maduros, debía seguir al pendiente de mi pequeño hijo de un año. Me quedaba en nuestra casa... como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero todo había cambiado.

.

Yo antes había escuchado hablar de la dignidad de las mujeres, sé que les duele la separación, un divorcio. Pero, por lo que también sabia, lo que más les dañaba y hacía sentir peor era haber sido cambiadas por otra persona cuando aún estaban junto a sus cónyuges, su vanidad femenina entraba en juego. Necesitaba tratar de causarle el menos sufrimiento posible, por lo que con toda la verdad y sinceridad le dije manteniendo mi cabeza baja y mis ojos cerrados:

\- Nunca te engañé, siempre fui leal a ti -

Pareció sorprendida por mi declaración.

\- No pensé que lo hicieras, sé que no eres ese tipo de persona. No sueles mirar a nadie, de hecho fue un logro que te fijaras en mí. Sin embargo, si te diré que, actuabas un poco fuera de lo común, no recientemente. De hecho me lo pareció desde que nos conocimos, pero a mí me pareció tan cautivador -

.

Es verdad pensé, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho el amor? ¿Fue mayor o menor que la cantidad de nuestras cenas de fin de semana? Lo normal era que, con el poco tiempo de casados que llevábamos, lo hiciéramos como mínimo dos o tres veces por semana como alguna vez Morinaga me lo exigió negociando el muy bastardo.

.

La primera vez que Ayane y yo tuvimos sexo estábamos en el sofá de su apartamento cerca del campus de la Universidad. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, así que no éramos tan torpes, así como no había un tabú apasionado. Lo reconocí por lo que era; sexo. Eso fue tan bueno como podría ser. Tal vez yo había experimentado algo mejor...

Por poco más de año y medio y después de que nació nuestro hijo, mantuve mi vida pasada en secreto encerrado. Yo no había vuelto a saber de Morinaga, ni siquiera sabía si continuaba en Hamamatsu trabajando.

Pero los pasados meses estaba todo el tiempo tan perdido recordando el pasado y las crueles palabras que le grite antes de irme, que mi esposa me hizo todo tipo de preguntas, al final una fue la que me hizo tambalear física y emocionalmente.

\- ¿Eres gay? -

Dude, tarde en contestar:

\- ¡Definitivamente no!... ¡No quiero serlo! -

.

.

Poco tiempo después, nuestro matrimonio terminó, pero mientras todavía estaba haciendo mis visitas de fin de semana, comencé a investigar acerca del paradero de Morinaga. Solo quería saber que había sido de él, la verdad es que por una parte, deseaba que hubiese rehecho su vida y fuera feliz y por otra parte, quería encontrarlo solo, esperando y sufriendo por mí. Si, sé que esa es una mierda egoísta, pero él me hizo lo que soy ahora.

Todavía en mi última visita a casa, cuando Ayane llevo al bebe a su cama, deambulé por la casa haciendo un inventario de cosas que ya no eran mías y que dolía en el alma dejar.

Allí en la mesa de la sala, todavía estaba acomodado todo a manera de que yo estuviera cómodo por las noches trabajando hasta tarde en mi laptop, estaba la jarra de cristal que ella siempre me llevaba con café caliente, recuerdo que la compramos en una tienda de antigüedades en nuestro viaje de bodas a Hawái, la pasamos tan bien y visitamos a Tomoe aprovechando el viaje.

Esa pintura, una hermosa copia de la noche estrellada de Vincent Van Gogh sobre la pared azul, fue mi 1er regalo de aniversario de bodas para ella. Aquí estaba recostado todavía su viejo perro, me recuerda que Ayane y yo estuvimos varias veces uno al lado del otro con ese perro dormido a nuestros pies. Los pisos de madera crujieron cuando pasé visualizando la escena.

Cuando llegué en mi recorrido al segundo piso, Ayane se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo oscuro.

La nostalgia de mi inventario, me hicieron pedirle un último favor:

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo, solo dormir, solo esta noche? -

No lo pensó ni un segundo, me dijo de manera triste y apenas audible:

\- Si te vas temprano...no me despiertes por la mañana, no soportaría dejarte ir -

Ella se quitó el camisón y yo me quité la camisa, era verano y hacía calor.

Fue a lo que era su lado de la cama, y yo me recosté en el lado que solía ser mío. Aquí estaba el edredón amarillo donde acunamos a nuestro bebe recién nacido. Todavía reconocía mi almohada con la marca de mi cabeza por el uso.

Me quedé despierto boca arriba. Ella apoyó su mano en mi pecho. Me volví hacia mi lado derecho, y ella giro hacia su izquierda mientras nos movíamos inquietos en nuestro baile agridulce de despedida.

Me arrepentí un poco de pedirle esto, aunque trataba de ahogar los sollozos, se escuchaban en ese silencio nocturno.

.

.

Con la luz de la mañana, cerré la puerta de la habitación y fui sin hacer ruido a la habitación de mi hijo. Este era Souichi, mi pequeño tesoro. Esas eran las cajas llenas de sus juguetes desde que nació. Metí su pelo oscuro detrás de su pequeña oreja y le besé la cálida y rechoncha mejilla.

\- Solo iré a trabajar ahora, portate bien cariño y cuida de mami ne? -

Murmuré, una verdad a medias en la penumbra.

.

.

.

Todo aquello tan valioso detrás de mí, era la casa que albergaba a dos seres muy amados por mí, y de aquí en adelante estaba el camino que se avecinaba para mí. Todo esto es lo que dejé:

Una silla vacía en la mesa, el aroma de mi piel en las sábanas, una pintura hermosa, un perro dormido, una jarra de cristal, mi sombra persistente en los escalones de la entrada antes de soltarme. Pero yo no dejaba de ser padre y eso no lo dejaría jamás.

.

.

Aun con dos meses viviendo solo, no podía deshacerme de ese rencor hacia Morinaga.

Nunca busque convertirme en otro, nunca busque esto...no, no quiero rendirme y aceptar otra sexualidad. Aunque sé que lo hice sufrir, eso es algo que él sabía que pasaría, sabía que yo era heterosexual. El no perdía nada en intentar conquistarme, él ya era gay, pero yo...yo me cedi a cambios que nunca busque.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Esto es lo que pienso que sucedería de ser una historia real la de estos dos. Seria difícil formar una familia, un matrimonio "normal" para alguien que ha experimentado lo que Souichi. Sus relaciones con mujeres fracasarían y en su mente estaría el continuo pensar que él no busco que lo transformaran en alguien que disfruta el sexo con otro hombre.**_

 _ **Aun no decido si continuarlo como historia más larga o solo mostrar esto y dejarlo como un one shot.**_

 _ **Como siempre, pueden comentar si lo desean.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 Saldo en contra

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saldo en contra.**

 **.**

.

A partir de ahora, debía enfrentar la vida delante de ella.

Un día más en el que tendría que soportar el dolor.

El dolor de saber que junto a su cama, junto a su vida, no estaría mas la persona que ella amaba.

Sabía que era un nuevo día en el que Souichi no la llamaría, esos almuerzos de dos veces por semana en la Universidad, no se repetirían más y el dolor era mayor porque ella seguía amándolo como lo hizo desde el primer día que lo vio.

.

.

En sus comienzos juntos, Ayane pudo notar que habría malos momentos, su novio mostraba señales de un carácter fuerte, de ser poco tolerante y en ocasiones, hasta levantar la voz. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo por estar al lado de ese hombre, del cual razonaba que cada día también era una oportunidad para conquistar su amor, para que Souichi se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí a su lado por siempre y que jamás se iría. Lo único que ella sabía era que a pesar de todo seguiría luchando por estar cerca de él porque lo amaba con todo su ser.

.

.

Esto lo confirmaba, Souichi era un imán para ese tipo de personas, personas que parecían un poco masoquistas, que soportaban el dolor en cada mirada y en cada palabra. Hasta llegar al grado de ignorar todo lo malo que veían en él. En ocasiones, las muy evidentes ganas del rubio de tener una vida lejos de ellos.

.

.

Ayane trabajaba en unos laboratorios cercanos a la Universidad de Tokio, Souichi era el encargado y principal investigador en esa Universidad, constantemente se marchaba a participar en conferencias, al menos ella no tenía que experimentar lo difícil de estar trabajando a lado de la persona a la cual amas y esta no sienta nada por ti, algo que un joven llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro sufrió durante más de 6 años, que postergo todos sus sueños, todas esas ganas de caminar a su lado tomados de la mano y transmitir a todos a su alrededor el amor que le tiene y que nunca morirá.

Tanto Ayane como Tetsuhiro, tuvieron que vivir en carne propia lo difícil de estar ahí y que no se les tomase en cuenta, que Souichi siempre prefiriera salir sin ellos y que en cada noche no tuvieron lugar en sus sueños pero que él si estaba presente en los suyos, pero que no avanzo de eso, ser solo sueños.

.

.

Kanako, quien para esas fechas ya era mayor de edad, amaba a su pequeño sobrino. Aun con la separación de su niisan y Ayane, ella frecuentaba a su ex cuñada y al pequeño Souichi. Los mimos y regalos eran una constante en sus visitas.

Sentía una gran pena de ver la evidente mala situación en que se encontraba Ayane, la mujer había perdido peso y sus ojeras estaban cargadas de maquillaje en un inútil esfuerzo por disimularlas. Aun así, ella era muy atenta.

\- El pequeño Sou cada vez es más inquieto, hace los mismos gestos que tu hermano ¡Miralo! Frunce el ceño como él todo el tiempo y más cuando está concentrado haciendo algo. Me lo recuerda a cada momento -

\- Con lo linda que eres, no podría haber tenido un sobrino más guapo -

\- Eres muy amable Kanako, pero Souichi le heredo su evidente atractivo. Deseo que nos acompañes a comer, después te pido un taxi si no quieres quedarte a dormir -

.

.

Kanako chan en momentos no podía evitar comparar a Ayane con Tetsuhiro. Aunque hasta la fecha Morinaga seguía siendo su preferido por muchas cosas que vivieron, entre ellas, el que el chico fuese capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de conseguir el álbum de fotos de su madre y familia dentro de una casa que era consumida por el fuego. Por supuesto que la joven era consciente que más que por ella, lo había hecho por Souichi.

Pero ahora sabía que el amor que su ex cuñada tenía a su Niisan era muy similar o hasta superior que el que Morinaga sentía. Kanako escucho atenta.

\- Sé que no es apropiado hablar de esto contigo, aun eres muy joven. Pero, quiero decirte que amar no es sencillo, porque el amor siempre atrae un poco de dificultades. El amor nos puede parecer en ocasiones muy doloroso, pues te entregas demasiado por una persona y al final, si eso no se da, si tenemos que dejarla ir, todo ese tiempo, caricias, besos, sueños y recuerdos se quedarán como valiosos recuerdos.

Fue así con tu hermano, todo el tiempo que pase a su lado valió la pena. Mi amor por el llego hasta lo más profundo de mi y sé que será muy difícil sacarlo de mi corazón, de olvidarlo y dejarlo ir. Dejar ir a Souichi no ha sido sencillo y sé que también Padre, Tomoe y tú misma lo han retado ¡Por favor, no lo hagan! El...ambos, ya hemos sufrido bastante ¡Quiero que sea feliz! Aunque no sea a mi lado -

\- Pero es que niisan tenía una hermosa familia, todavía no entiendo que pasó ¿Porque siempre lastima y aleja a los que lo aman? -

.

.

 **Ayane.**

.

He visto tantas veces como nos dejamos llevar por el "qué dirán" de la gente. Cuando hacemos del amor un sentimiento rígido, sin flexibilidad no hay más nada que decir ni que añadir, se vuelve frío.

Esperaba del amor y de Souichi sentirme amada, que él fuera sensible, que me sorprendiera con detalles, vivir aventuras juntos, surfear los retos, los desafíos, pero me vine a enamorar de la persona ¡más correcta del mundo! Como toda relación todo iba bien al principio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando esperaba y esperaba por esos hermosos detalles que anhelas de tu pareja y no veía nada.

En mis pasadas relaciones este no fue el problema por los que rompí con mi pareja, al contrario ellos eran muy libres de pensamiento en cuanto al amor de pareja. Pero este apuesto hombre tenía una forma extraña y poco agradable de amarme.

Todo era mecánico con él. Yo quería amarlo con total libertad que el amor te da y se expresa pero él solo sabía estar presente, sin decir nada, solo podía esperar de Souichi un sí o un no a cualquier pregunta, no había la suficiente comunicación, me ponía horarios o límites de encuentros sexuales con él. No entendía porque era así.

Cuando estábamos en compañía de amigos o familiares él se comportaba muy serio, y yo al contrario quería gritar y demostrarles a todos lo mucho que lo amaba. Él no me lo permitía, odiaba las muestras de afecto en público. Su comportamiento siempre fue así, muy recto.

No quería, no quiero cansarme, pero paso. Me fui cansando de ser la que daba todo por él, me preguntaba si el de verdad sentía amor por mí. Pensaba y me preguntaba constantemente: Si él me mostrara amor así como yo se lo expreso ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar a amarlo?

Estaba frustrada, ansiosa de que aunque hacía de todo, siempre caía en la rutina con él, no esperar más de su amor, de esa extraña forma de mostrarlo, porque el mismo me decía que así era su manera de amar y así se quedaría.

Dolorosamente lo que yo sentía por él era más fuerte que mi amor propio. Creo que no hay nada que pueda limitar el amor, debía dejarlo libre, debía dejarlo ser él.

.

.

 **Dos años atrás**.

.

.

Era viernes, miraba por la ventana del shinkansen mientras este avanzaba hacia mi destino. Nunca pensé que mi júbilo se transformaría en llanto.

Todavía sentía la intensidad de este invierno largo. Pienso que eso contribuyó a que toda la situación se sintiera mucho más cruel y dolorosa.

Ya había llegado a Nagoya y estaba en una fila esperando lo que sería la cena de senpai y la mía, le llevaría sushi que tanto le gusta y un trozo de salmón a la parrilla. De repente me llegó un mensaje que decía: **_Hola, cuando regreses mañana, necesitamos hablar_**

Era un mensaje corto, pero esas simples palabras tenían la fuerza suficiente para destruir como la de un tifón.

Mientras caminaba hacia casa, el pánico se apoderó de mi estómago, de mi pecho. Las palabras **_Tenemos que hablar_** retumbaban en mi mente.

Senpai no me esperaba hoy, pensaba que llegaría mañana. Llegue a pensar en mejor ir a un hotel, un presentimiento me decía que algo estaba mal, que no escucharía nada bueno de su parte. Pero, no era momento de huir, quería verlo y enterarme de todo.

.

.

\- Siéntate, Morinaga-

Fue lo primero que escuche, no un bienvenido, no un acercamiento descuidado de su parte que me brindara la oportunidad de abrazarlo y besarlo.

.

Nuestra conversación pareció eterna, o por lo menos así la percibí.

No tenía percepción del tiempo. Con tal de no comenzar a llorar, evité en un principio preguntarle por qué estaba terminando conmigo. Esa forzada tranquilidad de mi parte, no me estaba llevando a obtener respuestas verdaderas y no quería dar por terminada la relación, no hasta que supiera porque senpai, este hombre que siempre cumple sus compromisos, estaba cancelando el suyo conmigo.

Verlo sentado, fumando sin terminar su cigarro y encendiendo otro en seguida, me confirmaba como se sentía. Tenerlo enfrente, mirarlo, en ese momento no sabía que sería el último. Se notaba tan tenso; me evitaba con la mirada, su voz temblaba en algunas frases.

Yo estaba todavía perdido que, no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, pero lo último que dijo fue:

\- Ya no puedo seguir con esto -

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía que mis latidos se escuchaban en toda la sala, mientras él se justificaba. Escuché, sin entender. Me quedé sentado en el frío, sin controlar mi ansiedad, moviendo mi pie derecho y el otro, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Traté de responder pero no podía decir nada, las palabras quedaban atascadas en mi garganta sin poder pronunciarlas.

Por lo general soy extrovertido y hablo mucho a comparación de él, pero no pude ni formular un solo enunciado. Mi cara sonrojada hervía de calor, pero mis manos estaban congeladas.

\- ¡No puedo continuar siendo alguien que no soy! ¡Algo que siempre odie! -

Después de escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras de rechazo, me levante furioso y lo alce con fuerzas del sofá tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo acerque tanto a mi rostro, que el voltio el suyo. Vi que apretó los ojos, sintió mi ira y sabía que en cualquier momento le soltaría un puñetazo, aun así, permaneció quieto, esperando que lo golpeara. Era lo más lógico, me estaba matando en esos momentos. Al notar mi violenta acción, lo solté, lo deje caer al sofá.

Deje mi portafolio, salí del departamento, fui al bar de mi amigo y lloré en el suelo de la entrada antes de buscar a Hiroto. Me desahogaría con él toda la noche.

.

.

Escuche lo que me advirtió desde el principio, mi mente regreso 6 años atrás, a esa noche cuando alegre corrí a su encuentro para contarle que había conseguido lo imposible: un beso de senpai.

Un beso que sabía a cielo, del cual revivían las sensaciones vez tras vez. Hiroto, previendo el futuro me dijo:

\- No, la situación no ha cambiado, creo que estas en el mismo punto. Solo te has ahorrado unas lágrimas por dejarlo -

Y hoy, lo primero que escuche de mi amigo fue:

\- A todos nos rompen el corazón por primera vez. Y creo que la primera vez es la que más duele ¡Tú ya superaste eso antes! -

¡Mentira! Pensé enseguida, lo de Masaky san no me dolió ni la décima parte de lo que hoy sentía.

\- No Hiroto kun, quisiera regresar el tiempo meses atrás y no haber aceptado este maldito trabajo. Cuando podía velar por nuestra relación. Quiero regresar, cuando todo estaba en calma, era rutinario e inspiraba confianza. Entonces, todo era fácil y sin dolor. Ambos teníamos nuestras actividades, estábamos involucrados en lo mismo -

Hiroto negando con la cabeza, me reitero:

\- Cometiste el mismo error de muchos, el mismo error que yo cometí, enamorarse de un heterosexual. Pero te entiendo, si no te arriesgabas, siempre estarías con la duda de que con una declaración, todo puede pasar -

\- ¿Que voy a hacer Hiroto? ¿De dónde sacare la fuerza necesaria para no llamar, para no buscarlo? ¡Todo esta arruinado!... Lo amo tanto, fue tanto tiempo a su lado, que he llegado a pensar que no lo lograre -

Después de hablar con mi amigo, lo que logré entender fue que mientras yo flotaba en un mar de felicidad por mi relación con senpai y mi éxito en el entrenamiento. Él había estado saliendo con una mujer. Al menos fue discreto y jamás me dejo saber quién era o donde la conoció, si me entere fue por los asistentes que hablaban de ella, de lo linda que era y como se podía saber a simple vista que estaba muy enamorada de Souichi.

Él se fue inmediatamente, no se llevó nada. Dejo un email avisando que regresaría por sus cosas cuando yo regresara a Shizuoka. Esa noche, por primera vez me quede en su habitación, abrazando su almohada y embriagándome con su olor, su olor que llevo tatuado en mi mente y que sé que no olvidare jamás. No dormí en toda la noche.

Me mantuve llorando, pensando que tal vez más adelante volvamos a encontrarnos y nuestros ojos vuelvan a brillar, los míos de amor, los de él... Tal vez vivamos lo suficiente y estemos llenos de anécdotas por contarnos. Con menos prejuicios, miedos y con más ganas de ser mejores. Quizá seremos lo suficientemente maduros como para no soltarnos esta vez.

Mi enorme amor por él, me hizo plantearme la culpa o errores que cometí: Pasaba horas interminables en el trabajo, las tareas del hogar, actividades fuera de casa. Todo porque no tenía mucho tiempo que habíamos hablado de tener nuestro propio hogar. Pienso que, descuide sus necesidades emocionales y sexuales. Pasaba que no me daba cuenta de que descuidaba lo más importante y no sospechaba que había problemas.

Pasaba que, no pensé que aquella crisis, crisis personal de Souichi había regresado, su incapacidad de lidiar con el Statu quo, su aun existente miedo a la intimidad, la inseguridad arraigada de su sexualidad.

Mi hermano y Masaky reaccionaron felices por la noticia del abandono de Senpai.

\- Perfecto Tetsuhiro, al fin te liberaste de ese hombre violento. Mereces ser feliz con alguien que te trate como es debido -

\- Si Tetsuhiro, Masaky san también noto lo disfuncional de esa relación. Ese sujeto no te merecía y tampoco parecía esforzarse -

.

.

Esos comentarios no solo venían de Masaky y Niisan. Hiroto mismo me repetía que era suficiente de dejarme pisotear, a lo que yo seguía respondiendo:

\- No es que me deje pisotear, si no que estoy luchando y seguiré luchando por él -

Tal vez todos tengan razón y yo soy un enfermo de amor por él.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo 2._**

 ** _Pueden comentar si lo desean._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3 Sobreviviendo

**Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobreviviendo.**

.

.

El conflicto entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, se agudizaba con el paso de los días.

La mente me decía que ya debía dejar todo atrás y tratar de seguir con mi vida, pero mi corazón no cooperaba nada, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Souichi a pesar de que la razón me decía que no se lo merecía.

Quería odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía, siempre terminaba llorando y gritando cuanto lo extrañaba y lo solo que me sentía sin él.

Recordé la ocasión en que casi me rendí por completo, cuando empaque mis cosas para dejarlo después de la pelea que ocasione por mentir y omitir información. En aquellos días, de verdad me creí que el tiempo y su ausencia matarían poco a poco mi amor por él. Que lejos estaba que eso fuese posible.

Y para empeorar todo, las noticias de él llegaban a mis oídos. Al final de cuentas, en el mundo de la investigación, nos enteramos de los últimos hallazgos y quienes son los mejores científicos en el campo de la agricultura. Senpai siempre brillo con luz propia y ahora cosechaba el fruto de sus largas horas de encierro en el laboratorio. El junto a otro investigador se disputaban el primer puesto en el ranking de descubrimientos y aportaciones más prometedores.

Lo peor de todo, es que también me enteraba en los almuerzos o noches de bebida en fin de semana de la vida personal de ellos. La última cosa que supe, que su esposa estaba embarazada. Creo que jamás escuche una peor noticia. Aquello, hizo que perdiera las pocas esperanzas de recuperarlo.

Sentí que esto le asestaba un golpe letal a nuestra relación.

Sabía que la infidelidad es una práctica muy común hoy día, y que muchos aun heridos en lo más hondo, son capaces de olvidar y perdonar. Que tal vez puede inspirar el cambio tan necesario.

Que los involucrados en una relación, no necesariamente deben darla por perdida por un error que comete alguno. Pero eso no deja de hacer que me pregunte ¿Qué me hizo falta darle?, y entonces comprendí que por el contrario, tal vez me excedí y quizás menos atenciones, menos muestras de amor, menos cuidados, menos caricias, menos de todo lo que le di, habría hecho que reaccionara, pero como es senpai...

Yamagushi era quien me informaba sin malas intenciones, finalmente sabía que senpai y yo éramos mejores amigos. Pero, enterarme de aquello, era lo último que deseaba escuchar, por lo que suplique a mi amigo de la Universidad, que en nuestras próximas conversaciones no me hablara más de Souichi.

\- Sabes que siempre agradezco que me mantengas informado de la universidad y amigos, pero te agradecería aún más que ya no...que ya no me hables de senpai y sus asuntos Yamagushi -

Yamagushi no entendió el porqué de repente no quería saber nada de senpai, pero respondió que respetaría mi decisión y no insistió en informarme nada más.

.

Al cabo de 740 días, mientras yo me negaba a entrar en relaciones turbulentas, él seguía apareciendo cada día en mis pensamientos. Recordaba todo, desde el día que lo vi en los jardines de la Universidad descubriendo que era completamente mi tipo, un hombre reservado, estudioso, y sobre todo guapísimo.

Desgraciadamente poco tiempo me llevo averiguar la fama que se gastaba, las murmuraciones de un carácter endemoniado le quedaban cortas.

Sé que en mí mirada ya no existe ese brillo, ni las emociones aceleradas de mi corazón cuando lo veía. Termino con mi vida, ahora ya no vivo, solamente sobrevivo.

Para mí, las palabras ya no tienen el mismo efecto, sólo existe entre nosotros una complicidad por querer terminar una mentira que nadie entenderá jamás, que nadie conocerá y sé que solo yo continuo recordando una historia llena de momentos que no volverán, que muero al recordar, que desesperadamente trato de desprenderme de sentimientos que me torturan, pero que tampoco tengo el valor de soltar lo que en algún momento me hizo tan feliz. Porque a pesar de todo, nunca fui tan feliz, como lo fui a su lado.

Mi única verdad es que cada día muero un poco más. Estoy enfermo en desamor, esforzándome a olvidar cueste lo que cueste un amor que todavía respiro, que aún siento, y que no se atreve a morir ante la ausencia de Souichi.

.

.

.

1097 días lejos de él, Finalmente me decidí. El día de hoy caminaré por los lugares que frecuentábamos, sólo para sentir la presencia del fantasma del amor que perdí.

Sin más excusas aceptaré que no puedo permanecer más tiempo en esa historia que me tiene colgado en el filo, con mis esperanzas ancladas al pasado, un pasado que me persigue como un perro, mordiéndome, lastimándome.

Insistiré en dejar atrás el pasado, ya no quiero saber si me recuerda o me olvido con cada día que transcurre. Ya no quiero contar cada maldito día. Ya no me atormentare pensando si piensa en mí antes de irse a dormir, si mi nombre retumba en su cabeza cuando hace los experimentos. No, no perderé más el tiempo, viviré la vida y la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, lejos de recuerdos que ya no me pertenecen y que sólo me hacen sentir mal.

Para este tiempo, ya somos dos extraños, extraños que se conocen perfectamente, y a pesar de todo. Le sigo amando. Pero, no más, ya no más... ¡Tengo que olvidarte! De alguna manera tengo que intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

 **Secuelas del pasado**.

.

No supe ni su apellido, Se llamaba Kuro, el nombre adecuado para un rostro que no deseaba recordar, ni volver a ver. Simplemente negro, eso significaba su nombre.

Era apuesto, con una cálida sonrisa y unos llamativos ojos verdes.

Nunca había salido con alguien de ojos verdes y tampoco menor a mí. Dentro del paquete, Kuro tenía buen cuerpo para cualesquiera que lo mirara, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Diré que no era mi tipo completamente, era algo musculoso, de piel clara. Y el sexo fue bueno... Eso creo.

Existe una polémica de que cuenta como sexo, para muchos en esta era, el sexo oral no cuenta. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo cuento todo. Si uno tiene un orgasmo, pienso que cuenta, al final hablamos de sexo, no de amor. Y francamente, esta noche tenía ganas de hacer todo lo que por mucho tiempo me contuve de hacer, primero porque mi pareja era heterosexual y se asustaba por cualquier cosa nueva que quisiera hacerle. Y siendo honesto, me quede con tantas ganas de experimentar con Souichi. Aun deseo hacerle y que me haga cosas.

Esta era mi segundo encuentro con Kuro, la vez anterior no me atreví a hacer nada, senpai aparecía por todas partes, no podía alejarlo de mi mente, pero esta vez tenía que ignorar a su fantasma que estaba presente.

Kuro y yo no nos conocíamos muy bien y nunca llegaríamos a hacerlo, no me interesaba, tampoco una relación seria con nadie más.

Él tenía el cabello muy corto para mi gusto, casi al ras y sus manos eran demasiado toscas, no era algo que me excitara, porque todos saben que las manos pueden crear cosas hermosas o destrozarlas y lo segundo pensaba que pasaría con este hombre. Sin embargo, su colonia se me hizo atractiva. Un punto a su favor es que, no debí hacer nada, él estaba tomando la iniciativa en todo, ya había olvidado que siempre fue así antes de senpai, no necesitaba esforzarme por conquistar a nadie, mucho menos seducirles.

Nuestra conversación durante la cena fue simple, nada interesante, pero Kuro se reía como idiota de cualquier cosa, así que era el compañero ideal para alguien que no tenía ganas de hablar como yo. Mientras cenábamos, mi celular sonó, no era un número conocido. Rechacé la llamada a pesar de la insistencia con que timbro.

Ahora que me dedicaba de lleno al trabajo en Hamamatsu no me gustaba la idea de que las personas pudieran encontrarme cuando quisieran. Casi siempre optaba por perder la llamada y revisar los mensajes después. Ya no había ninguna llamada o la respuesta a una mía, que desesperado aguardara, senpai ya no me contestaría.

Después de la cena fuimos a un bar gay lleno de otras personas con sus citas. Esto por insistencia mía, porque es muy divertido tratar de parecer que escuchas a tu acompañante, que eres atento y estas interesado y lucir como que no estás viendo a otros hombres, cuando en realidad, das un vistazo a cada paquete y trasero que se pasea por allí. Me reí entre dientes, solía hacer eso hace ya más de 9 años. Cuando mi vida no era complicada y no había conocido a senpai... ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez estos recuerdos!

.

.

Kuro y yo bebimos unos whiskeys y cuando sus ojos comenzaron a verse más profundos trato de que comenzáramos a besarnos.

Mi celular sonó otra vez. Preferí apagarlo, hoy me había decidido a juguetear un rato y nadie iba a estropearlo.

Otra ronda de copas, más intentos de besos que dije a Kuro le daría los que quisiera en la intimidad, pero no, la verdad es que no deseaba besar a nadie más por ahora. Mi ebriedad mezclada con el deseo hizo que nuestros arrumacos superaran la fase inicial, ahora estábamos sentados sobre un sillón, en una parte oscura del bar y la cordura que me quedaba solo me alcanzó para sugerir que nos fuéramos a un sitio más privado.

Sintiéndome atrevido y caliente por el vino, me ofrecí a pagar, pero Kuro ya se había adelantado.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, fuimos directo a la habitación. Duró más de lo yo pretendía. Luego de los arrumacos que intentaba mi acompañante junto con abrazos, y el sudor. Llego un punto en que casi lo empujo de mí, eso sucedió porque acaricie su cabeza ¡Ese maldito cabello al ras! Hace que casi pierda mi erección.

A pesar de que mantuve los ojos cerrados, concentrándome por no pensar nada, la sensación de sus cabellos tan cortos pasar rápido por mis manos, me volvió consiente, hizo que lo extrañara a él, Souichi y que no era la persona debajo de mí.

Recordé sus largos mechones rubios, tan suaves y largos que se deslizaban entre mis dedos como si fuera seda, permitiéndome deleitarme en la caricia. Recordé la hermosa vista de sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y como estos me hacían cosquillas cada que deseaba besar su cuello, y podía disfrutar ese olor tan agradable que me enloquecía.

Siempre lo acariciaba en el rostro y removía algún mechón rebelde de sus ojos y una vez que se dormía agotado después de un largo y placentero orgasmo, pasaba mi mano por su cabello.

Luego, la ansiedad se apodero de mí, no quería dormir junto a alguien que es prácticamente un extraño y mucho menos despertar con él a mi lado. Debía idear un pretexto para que se fuera una vez terminado el sexo.

Apresure todo, la necesidad de terminar se antepuso y embestí rápido y con fuerzas. Después de eyacular, me disculpé para ir al baño, retire el condón y lave mi pene todavía insatisfecho junto al lavabo. Volvía a mis prácticas de antaño.

Abrí mi celular, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otro asunto. Todavía tenía dudas de quien llamo en fin de semana y a esas horas. Seis llamadas perdidas más. Se me encogió el estómago. Ya estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para saber que algo andaba muy mal.

Había mensajes de voz que escuché de inmediato. Kunihiro hablaba tartamudeando y desesperado. Decía algo que había ocurrido a mi padre, que se había caído, y algo sobre una ambulancia que no entendí muy bien. En el siguiente mensaje, estaba más calmado pero sonaba perdido. Un paro cardiaco o un infarto, no estaba seguro. Llamé y me contestó en el instante.

Kunihiro había tratado de darle RCP. Los paramédicos habían usado las paletas y lograron obtener un débil pulso. Ahora mi padre estaba en coma.

Kunihiro llorando se culpaba, había ido a presentar a Masaky como su amante, mi padre se impresiono e hizo el mismo escándalo que cuando supo de lo mío. Tropezó con algo cuando rechazo el intento de acercamiento de mi hermano. Pensé que su shock debía ser por dos cosas: saber que sus dos hijos eran gay y por qué ambos nos involucramos con la misma persona.

Cuando termine la llamada, comencé a llorar ruidosamente, me olvide de la presencia de Kuro. Lloraba por ambas cosas, por la gravedad de mi padre y por enterarme que continuaba siendo el mismo hombre recto que anteponia las apariencias sobre el bienestar y felicidad de su familia.

En la habitación Kuro escucho mi conmoción, se asomó para ver qué sucedía. Su escaso cabello estaba despeinado y él continuaba desnudo. Se sentó a lado de mí, con el pene semierecto todavía, mientras yo intentaba retomar la llamada para obtener más información por parte de Kunihiro, olvide preguntar lo esencial. ¿En qué hospital lo atendían? ¿Debería tomar un vuelo?

Kuro no entendía, pero supuso que pasaba algo malo, empezó a masajear mi espalda, lo que sentí como una tortura. Estaba apenado de llorar frente a otra persona, pero no me importaba lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando termine de escribir los datos, trató de abrazarme y me pregunto:

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo grave? -

Quería gritale:

 _¡Claro que hay algo grave idiota! ¡Ponte los pantalones y largate de una puta vez!_

Pero no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería bañarme y terminar con esto.

Mientras Kuro esperaba una respuesta, aún desnudo, fui sintiendo cada vez más asco, tanto que sentía náuseas y no era porque hubiese bebido horas atrás.

Ni siquiera me gustaba este tipo. ¿Por qué me había acostado con él en primer lugar? Todo parecía estar horrible. El apartamento se veía desordenado. Odiaba todo lo que estaba ahí, odiaba vivir como vivía. De pronto vi mi propia cara en el espejo y me disgustó mi rostro. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? Me veía como un estúpido, volvía a actuar como un adolescente a mis 27 años.

Le dije a Kuro que debía irse, que yo tenía que preparar mi maleta. Se sentó y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor.

\- No deberías estar solo en estos momentos, dejame quedar contigo Tetsuhiro -

Dijo, mientras trataba de besar mi cuello.

Palmee su mano que descansaba sobre mi pierna. Era cierto, no quería estar solo. No quería estar donde estaba. Sentía que todo estaba mal... Necesitaba a Souichi conmigo ¡Maldita sea! El aseguro que iría conmigo cuando se tratara de ver a mis padres.

Le di un suave abrazo a Kuro. Pero lo mire de lado y fui directo:

\- De verdad necesito que te vayas -

Se veía herido por mis palabras, pero se levantó cuando yo lo hice. Luego me abrazó durante un tiempo.

\- Muy bien -

Luego le dije.

\- Adiós -

.

.

.

.

 ** _Este capítulo no es muy extenso, pero les da una idea de que paso con Morinaga y como actúa ahora._**

 ** _Si desean, pueden comentar que les pareció._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

.

.

.

,


	4. Capítulo 4 Lucidez

**Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucidez.**

.

.

.

Como cualquier condenado en una prisión, recordaba todos los momentos felices y tristes del pasado.

.

.

Es extraño que nos ganen los recuerdos tristes, que pensemos en lo que más nos duele, cuando el mayor alivio seria el olvido. Pero ¿Cómo iba a olvidar?

.

Dos días seguidos marque por lo menos 6 veces a aquel antiguo número de celular. Como un cobarde me retractaba en el primer segundo, después de escuchar el tono de llamada una vez, presionaba a toda velocidad para colgar. Pensé que era demasiado tarde y que probablemente dormía, que tal vez ya había cambiado de celular y numero. Me detuve al recordar como había dejado la casa: salí lleno de altanería y jurándome que no volvería. Entonces ¿Que pasa conmigo?

Sabía que detrás de mí, dejaba un lugar que durante un tiempo me hizo sentir como en casa.

.

Desde que había terminado mi extraña relación con Morinaga, ya no me preocupaban esos celos excesivos en contra de cualquiera que se me acercara, llámese hombre o mujer. Ya no tenía que salir hecho una furia de la casa para evitar golpearlo por cualquiera de sus tonterías.

No voy a negar que haber remplazado esas horas de peleas y gritos con Morinaga, ahora con una calma precaria, fuera para mí un regalo, pero también me sentía solitario.

Que mis días junto Ayane fueron buenos y que por un tiempo, yo fui, yo otra vez. Pero dificilmemte lograba aceptar con lucidez mis sentimientos.

.

.

Mi forma de amar es tan violenta...me da miedo querer, me asusta amar.

.

.

Eran interminables los intentos por ignorar lo que realmente quería.

Había aplazado los días sin querer ver que ya era momento de parar.

.

.

.

Hoy regreso a Nagoya a visitar a mi tía Matsuda y a Kanako que está de vacaciones de la escuela. Me siento cansado y desanimado. Caminar por aquellos adoquines que varias veces pisamos juntos Morinaga y yo, me causa una revolución de sentimientos. Mientras espero el lento cambio de luz en el semáforo, miro con tristeza esa enorme tienda donde paramos tantas veces por cervezas y cigarrillos, antes de que se me confesara.

Varias veces lo sorprendí mirándome de forma extraña, extraña, porque yo también soy un hombre y su mirada escondía un brillo que solo veía en las chicas que se me confesaban. Después del pitido de un claxon, vi que ya podía cruzar la calle.

.

.

Después de saludar y abrazar a Matsuda san, deje mi mochila en el sillón, pedí permiso para pasar al baño.

\- Adelante Soukun, no necesitas ser tan formal -

Necesito mojarme la cara, quitarme ese mal ánimo que me acompaña, mi tía es muy intuitiva y sé que querrá saber que me sucede.

Cuando salgo del baño, Matsuda san me invita a ir a la mesa. Sé que me mira complaciente, pero que al mismo tiempo me analiza.

Está acostumbrada que cuando llego, por los primeros diez minutos, estoy callado y acoplándome al ambiente, se sienta mi lado y me sonríe, deja ante mí un gran vaso de limonada.

\- Kanako prometió llegar a tiempo para verte y platicar, pero creo que debes venir hambriento, comamos juntos ne! -

Muevo la cabeza en un claro si, y ella se levanta para servir los platos. Mi tía Matsuda, la miro hacer sus movimientos más lentos a como lo recuerdo de años atrás, cuando amorosa y abnegada, nos atendió después de fallecer mi madre. Los años han hecho estragos en ella. Nunca supe por que no se casó, se parece mucho a padre y se nota lo guapa que fue, además del buen carácter, tan amoroso que tiene.

Dejo de verla cuando da la vuelta, sonríe y me ofrece un cuenco de arroz, otro plato con verduras salteadas y pescado a la parrilla.

Finalmente comemos ambos después de agradecer, me pregunta si me adapto poco a poco a mi vida actual.

\- Claro, veo a mi hijo dos veces por semana, mis investigaciones van bien y Ayane continúa su vida bien sin mi presencia -

Matsuda san no parece convencida de mis palabras, me mira con triste ternura, después de todo, ella me conoce bien. Pasamos muchos tiempos juntos antes del incendio de la casa de mi familia. Pero cuando fui a vivir con Morinaga, ya no era tan dependiente a las atenciones de mi tía.

Mientras pensaba aquello, Matsuda san retoma mi atención.

\- ¿Sabes Soukun? Nunca pregunte qué fue lo que sucedió entre ese amable joven Tetsuhiro kun y tú. Recuerdo que eran inseparables y que se llevaban muy bien, de repente, todo paso muy rápido.

Anunciaste que tenías novia y que te casarías con ella tras apenas unos meses de haberse conocido.

Con esto no quiero dar a entender que por eso tu matrimonio no continuo, por supuesto que no. Se dé casos que se han conocido así y siguen juntos, pero yo...creo que algo tuvo que ver tu boda para que tú y ese joven no continuaran como amigos.

De hecho, Isogai san pareció bastante molesto al enterarse que Tetsuhiro kun se iba por una fuerte pelea entre ustedes dos -

¡Isogai! Tiene años que no se de él, se ha negado a venir en las últimas visitas de Tomoe y Kurokawa. La discusión con él también se salió de control, trato de interceder por Morinaga y que yo entendiera que era un error mi boda con Ayane. Mientras recordaba aquello, Matsuda san insistía en algo.

\- ¿Me escuchaste, Soukun?...te pregunte si no tienes interés por volver a ver a Morinaga kun, si de verdad estas bien sin su compañía, pocas veces te he visto sonreír desde que se separaron, no quise hablar de esto antes, porque tu esposita nunca te dejaba solo, pero creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que aclares estas cosas...

Sabes, existen personas que llegan a nuestra vida solo para darnos una lección de aquello que nos hace falta saber o conocer y nos dejan una enseñanza. Algunos otras, llegan con el fin de hacernos ver lo que queremos y lo que no, en el amor , y desgraciadamente a veces los dejamos ir o pasar, creyendo que el tren de nuestra felicidad solo pasa una vez, pero muchas veces, ese tren puede tener boleto de ida y vuelta -

\- No entiendo bien...

\- Si, tal vez te preguntas que puede saber una vieja solterona como yo, pero sabes, aunque nunca te lo he contado, yo me enamore perdidamente de un hombre -

Me impresiona escuchar a mi tía confesar esto, en verdad siempre me pregunte por qué se mantuvo soltera toda su vida, pero tampoco quiero que sufra si se tratan de recuerdos dolorosos.

\- No quisiera que recuerdes algo que te lastime, no te preocupes si no quieres hablar de eso...yo entiendo -

Como no iba a entender, si yo evitaba pensar lo que sentía por Morinaga y mucho menos hablarlo con alguien.

\- No, de verdad quiero que sepas. Eso sucedió cuando tenía apenas 16 años.

Conocí a un joven apuesto y trabajador cuando Nagoya todavía era una provincia, él era mayor por 7 años, tenía 23 y solo eso basto para que a mi padre le pareciera mala una relación con él. Además dijo que yo solo era una niña que no sabía nada de esas cosas. El nombre de él era Azuza, y él quería casarse conmigo. Mi padre después de encontrarnos en un paseo que dábamos por el campo, se enfureció tanto de descubrir que no obedecía sus órdenes de no verlo, que decidió de la noche a la mañana mandarme a casa de su hermana, la tía Kana y eso era mudarme a más de 6 horas de camino, unos 400 kilómetros, que en ese tiempo, el tren no era tan veloz como lo es ahora.

El tiempo paso inexpugnable y la intención de mi padre era casarme con el hijo de un amigo suyo.

Yo en ese entonces ya tenía 20 años y no era alguien que estuviera dispuesta a obedecerlo ciegamente, ya había sufrido suficiente. Decidí regresar a este lugar, solo para descubrir que Azuza se había ido poco tiempo después que yo. Nadie me dio razón de él, durante muchos años no tuve noticias suyas y para entonces, yo ya tenía más de 30 años y en aquellos tiempos, hablamos de hace más de 30 años, tener esa edad era ya una sentencia a quedarse sola en una mujer.

Hace apenas 10 años, supe de mi gran amor, él tampoco se casó nunca, tuvo un restaurant en Tokio y lo nombro como yo en mi honor y a mi recuerdo. El, ya falleció. En ese momento perdí las esperanzas, ya no eres capaz de creer que pudiera salir de esa situación, de seguir adelante, lo único que quería es que terminara, que terminara todo lo más pronto posible, muchas veces me sentaba en un rincón dejando que el tiempo pasara, ya no tenía ganas siquiera de luchar, solo quería que el destino me bridara el último golpe.

Yo creo que es más fácil morir por alguien, que vivir sin alguien que es el amor de tu vida. Pero entonces encontré quienes me necesitaran, tú y tus hermanos me ayudaron a seguir adelante y tener un porque vivir... Eso es lo que puedo decirte de manera corta de mi historia -

Matsuda san siempre ha sido una mujer discreta y sabia, no me comento nada más, pero entiendo porque me conto su historia, esa de la que nunca habla con nadie y sabe que yo tampoco lo hare.

.

.

Pase una tarde muy acogedora con ambas, Kanako hasta se animó a hacer sus típicas bromas conmigo sin la presencia de Ayane.

\- Ya niisan, yo ciertamente extraño mucho a Morinaga, quiero que vuelvan a verse y recordar viejos tiempos, recuerdos que son tan íntimos de ustedes -

\- Kana chan, deja en paz a tu hermano, suficiente a escuchado sobre eso de mi -

\- Buu! Que malos, porque hablaron de esto sin mí, yo debía saberlo todo, siempre he apoyado a Morinaga con el huraño de nii -

Parecen bastante contentas de que yo guarde silencio a lo que dicen y no discuta...me conocen y saben que cuando hago esto, es porque acepto lo que dicen. Sé que Morinaga juraba que me amaba a cada minuto, pero por mucho amor que me profesara, no sé si será capaz de querer siquiera volver a verme.

.

.

.

De regreso a Tokio, después de dos días de visita, mi departamento me espera con un silencio que ha sido constante los últimos meses.

He recordado a Morinaga durante los últimos tres años. ¿Honestamente, vale la pena haber dejado todo, si no puedo compartir mis sentimientos con él? ¿Es posible que este omitiendo alguna de mis opciones? ¿Podría tener siquiera una oportunidad?

Con esto, mientras me tambaleo entre la ira conmigo mismo por no admitir cómo me siento y la ira contra él por no haberlo descubierto, los dos somos culpables. Pero también sé que no tengo ninguna justificación para mis sentimientos y él no tiene la obligación de reconocerlos.

Últimamente, mi cabeza no para en cuestionarme ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo perder para darme cuenta de lo que quiero? Si continúo aferrado a mi obstinación, egoísmo y orgullo, podrían pasar tantos años hasta el punto en que ya no haya nada que hacer.

.

¿Porque no lo entendí antes? Entender que éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo, que sabe nadie de nosotros.

Que no debo seguir martirizándome con la idea de complacer a los demás, a mi padre, a mis hermanos y a la misma sociedad.

La sola idea de pensar que aunque mi viejo pareció aceptar de buena forma el matrimonio de Tomoe, sé que de mi esperaba que fuera feliz, pero también, que deseaba tener nietos.

Comprendí que deseaba nietos desde esa noche de reunión familiar en la que mi pequeño hermano hablo de su matrimonio con un hombre.

Mi padre lejos de decirle a Tomoe que su matrimonio con Kurokawa era antinatural, le pregunto si entendía que no podría tener hijos, que una relación entre dos hombres no es fructífera. Que por ende el viejo no llegaría a ser abuelo, al menos no de parte de él.

Todo eso, más las múltiples indirectas sobre mi edad y frecuentes preguntas de cuando pensaba formar una familia por parte de mi padre y Tomoe, me sofocaron.

En la universidad no me importaban ese tipo de presiones, tampoco las declaraciones de compañeras enamoradas de mí, que al ver mi rechazo, ofendidas me decían que era un próximo solterón amargado. Pero de mi familia que influía mucho en mí, sí. Entonces pensé que quedábamos Kanako y yo para dar descendencia a los Tatsumi. Arrastrado, termine casado.

Pero después de tener una esposa y un hijo ya he cumplido mi parte ¿No? ¿No tengo derecho ahora a ser feliz? Tal vez si tengo ese derecho, pero la forma en que maneje las cosas... Tal vez ya perdí todo. Como sea, ahora soy padre de un hermoso niño y eso no lo cambio a pesar de lo que me toque sufrir ahora.

.

.

.

Con sus rutilantes 24 años, un corazón intacto que nunca había sido lastimado...no hasta ahora. Llego haciendo resurgir un poco lo brocon de su hermano mayor. (Brocon-complejo de hermano)

.

.

Tomoe no llamo notificando que llegaría a Tokio, dejo San Francisco de una forma apresurada. En su pecho había un gran vació que a toda costa quería llenar, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. Si su madre estuviera viva, sin duda correría a ella. Pero lo más cercano a la imagen de su madre y padre era su hermano mayor.

Souichi tuvo que dejar sus pendientes en el laboratorio de la Universidad de Tokio e ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. La manera poco común de hablarle de su hermano, lo desconcertó. No tenía idea de porque su hermano menor llegaba a Tokio y mucho menos a buscarlo.

Recordó cuando Tomoe estaba confundido en aceptar el amor que Kurokawa le ofrecía. Que primero lo había llamado, negándose después a sincerarse con él. Su atolondrado hermano se atrevió a decirle que era algo que él no podría resolver y por el contrario, que lo complicaría todo, lo hizo sentir frustrado. Era cierto que en cuestiones emocionales, Souichi se declaraba incompetente.

Ahora Souichi trataba de adivinar, que pasaba con Tomoe cuando lo llamo desde el aeropuerto, supo por su viejo instinto de brocon, que algo aquejaba a su hermano pequeño, porque así continuaba viéndolo, como pequeño e inocente.

.

Entre toda la gente que llegaba en aquel vuelo, el bullicio insoportable y los incesantes "Disculpe usted" de las personas que querían pasar, Souichi buscaba a su hermano. Vio a lo lejos una palma extendida haciéndole señas. Al centrar su atención en Tomoe, el científico no noto que otra persona también le hacía señales para llamar su atención. Pero ese joven al ver que ya se reunía con alguien, decidió no insistir y siguió su trayecto.

Souichi miro que Tomoe estaba un poco más alto y fornido, rememoro cuando ese chiquillo dejo Nagoya, que aún no completaba su crecimiento. La alimentación en América lo había subido de peso. Su cara seguía siendo la de un joven distraído e inocente. ¡Que nostalgia sintió el rubio al verlo! El jovencito formaba parte de sus cosas preciadas, y el infame casero, Kurokawa, lo había robado de su lado.

.

Tomoe no aguanto el llanto, una vez que llego a lado de su hermano mayor, lo abrazo y se desplomo en sollozos. Souichi se sorprendió, era verdad que el menor era mucho más expresivo que él, pero solía ser reservado como él rubio. Después de unos segundos de sostenerlo y frotar su espalda, le dijo:

\- Me contaras todo en casa Tomoe, ¡Algo te hizo ese maldito de Kurokawa! -

Tomoe no lo desmintió, ni reclamo como en el pasado cada vez que Souichi amenazaba con matar a Kurokawa, frotando sus ojos para deshacerse del rastro de llanto, el menor asintió tímidamente.

.

.

.

Sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala del departamento de Souichi, Tomoe apoyado en un cojín, se sinceró con su hermano:

.

.

\- Él se volvió una persona muy irritable. Comenzó a elevar la voz por todo.

Parecía que le molestaba cualquier cosa que hacía y tampoco parecía feliz de verme cuando llegaba a casa. No entiendo que paso, él era muy tranquilo, no me venían ideas a la cabeza de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, y cuando lo deduje más tarde, (cosa que tardó en llegar) fue por que comencé a encontrarle sentido al extraño comportamiento de Kurokawa -

Souichi inclinado servía un poco de jugo, ofreció un vaso a su hermano y tomando uno para él, dejo la jarra sobre la mesa y se sentó despacio, listo para saber a qué se refería Tomoe. Pero no fue capaz de evitar relacionar ese comportamiento de su cuñado, al que él mantuvo con Tetsuhiro poco antes de su separación. Se le encogió el estómago al recordar el rostro adolorido de Morinaga, mismo rostro que ahora veía en su hermano. Pero el tiempo había influido en él.

Era más atento y miraba a las personas cuando hablaban con él, algo que comenzó a hacer cuando aun vivía con Tetsuhiro, pero fue Ayane quien termino de pulir esta nueva cortesía en él. Ya no sobre reaccionaba cuando algo le enfadaba o no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba.

Ser padre, también le había servido para ser empático, cariñoso, consentidor y muy protector. Trataba de complacer a su pequeño hijo si estaba en el poder de su mano hacerlo. Se mostraba muy cariñoso al besar con frecuencia al pequeño Souichi en mejillas y cabeza, soportaba los berrinches del niño sin regañarle o levantar su voz. Podría decirse, que tendía a ser más atento, paciente y solidario.

Con calma encendió un cigarro y dejo que Tomoe hablara, solo cuando vio que se detuvo, fue capaz de abrir la boca para comentar:

\- Lo que estoy entendiendo Tomoe... Sera el caso, que ¿Tuviste una pelea con Kurokawa y lo abandonaste? -

\- Podría decirse que si niisan... Después de 6 años, nuestro matrimonio ha cambiado. Cuando llegamos a casa, ya no tenemos mucho de qué hablar, nos acostamos uno junto al otro en la cama con nuestras laptops sobre el regazo y continuamos con el trabajo. No estábamos hablando ni durmiendo; estábamos tan lejos y tan cerca.

Estábamos juntos físicamente pero separados emocionalmente, y nos sucedía en la rutina, con demasiado silencio y espacio entre nosotros aun en el sofá donde antes nos relajábamos y hablábamos de cómo nos fue en el día. Llegamos al punto de que cocinábamos en lados opuestos de la mesa de la cocina cuando alguno discutía.

En el pasado no éramos así, el tiempo nunca era suficiente, había tanto de qué hablar. Hablábamos de todo, hablábamos sobre la familia, hablábamos sobre nuestra boda y que pasaría cuando se enteraran en casa y sobre todo ... Que pasaría cuando te enteraras tú, hablábamos sobre nuestra nueva casa y residencia en América, hablábamos sobre cómo amueblarla, no nos faltaban temas para conversar.

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, todo en nuestra relación nos resultaba natural -

.

Lo normal que sucediera en el pasado y que Tomoe también esperaba, era escuchar a Souichi maldecir y vociferar en contra de Kurokawa. Aguardaba las típicas amenazas de muerte del rubio dirigidas a su cuñado. Pero eso no sucedió, su niisan parecía perdido mirando a un punto detrás de él.

Souichi en un relampagueo vio tal cual esas escenas con su ex esposa, lo cerca y lejos que se sintió todo el tiempo de ella.

Tomoe desconcertado por la aparente distracción de su hermano, le dijo:

\- ¿Estas bien niisan? -

Manteniendo la calma, regresando su vista a su hermano, pregunto:

\- Si todo era felicidad entre ustedes antes... ¿Qué paso? -

\- No estoy seguro niisan, por eso estoy aquí, tu llevas meses que te divorciaste de Ayane. Esperaba que me explicaras ¿Por qué se deja de amar a una persona? ¿Acaso puedes amar a alguien más y así de fácil dejar a quien querías? -

Souichi podría sentirse incomodo si esas preguntas vinieran de otras personas, pero era Tomoe, quien siempre decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba. Si Souichi ocasionalmente actuaba sin sentido común, esta continuaba siendo una forma habitual para reaccionar en su hermano. Y esta conversación lo llevo a meditar, y con mayor razón al escuchar el resto que le relato su hermano.

.

.

.

Tomoe aseguro a Souichi que Kurokawa tenía un o una amante.

Que en varias ocasiones lo había sorprendido hablando por el celular con alguien e inmediatamente colgaba molestándose por la repentina aparición de su joven esposo.

Souichi ya lo sabía, esas cosas eran las que suelen hacer las personas cuando ya se sienten asfixiadas en una relación y quieren terminarla, aun sin tener a otra persona esperándoles. Fingiéndose sorprendido de escuchar aquello, cuestiono a su hermano.

\- Y ¿Estás seguro que hablaba con...su... amante? -

\- ¿Con quién más pensarías que hablaba? Si hubieses visto sus reacciones, llegarías a la misma conclusión... ¡Estás muy raro niisan! Antes no dudarías en desconfiar de Kurokawa y darme la razón de inmediato -

Muy inseguro y vacilante, Tomoe se atrevió a preguntar algo que incomodaría demasiado a Souichi.

\- Nissan, tú te divorciaste, fue ¿Porque nunca amaste a tu esposa? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? -

Odiaba cuando Tomoe hacia eso, siempre diciéndole que lo notaba extraño, que algo debía sucederle. Nuevamente esta actitud, su hermano llega con un problema propio y lo mueve de manera que sea Souichi quien se autoanalice. Eso lo enfada.

\- ¡Estamos hablando de ti Tomoe! Yo nunca sospeche de Ayane y desde que me dijiste que aceptabas esa relación con Kurokawa...te advertí que eso no podría durar -

\- No me estas entendiendo niisan, nunca dije eso, me refiero a ti, tu eres quien termino la relación...en la familia lo sabemos todos, era evidente que ella te amaba, que debe existir algo o alguien demasiado importante para que decidieras eso -

\- Sabes que estuve casado con una mujer hermosa, maravillosa y exitosa. Según todos los cálculos, debí ser feliz... Pero no lo era, así que he decidido que ya no voy a calcular nada, tal vez ni siquiera vuelva a intentarlo -

.

Souichi reflexiono que Tomoe lo analizaba a él, cuando era el menor quien no sabe qué hacer...bueno, tampoco el rubio decidía muy bien que hacer.

.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

.

.

Yamagushi se presentó en la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu, era su primer día de trabajo en soberbia compañía, ahora comprendía porque la mayoría de sus compañeros universitarios aspiraban por un puesto en ese lugar.

Tetsuhiro en menos de 3 años, había logrado ascender, y como no, si se entregaba por completo al trabajo para no recordar. Consiguió que su amigo de Nagoya obtuviera la plaza como su asistente.

El joven recién llegado, olvido por unos segundos una vieja petición que le hiciera Morinaga tiempo atrás y le hablo de quien no debía.

\- Toma, aquí están esas galletas de arroz que me encargaste, no las encontré sin azúcar como querías, pero supongo que es igual -

\- Como pasas a creer que es lo mismo...si no cuidara lo que como, estaría como la mayoría en la compañía, con una barriga que no les deja verse el pene ni los pies. Pero dámelas, por hoy las aceptare -

\- Por cierto Morinaga, ayer que estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio para tomar el shinkansen hacia acá, vi a Tatsumi senpai recibiendo a un joven, debió ser alguien allegado por que se dieron un gran abrazo. Yo creo que senpai se veía muy bien, no se le notaba triste aunque apenas lleve unos meses divorciados -

.

.

El fuerte latido en su corazón, creyó que se escuchó en toda la oficina.

.

.

.

.

 ** _La conversación con Matsuda san y la llegada de Tomoe puede tal vez influir más en Souichi ¿No creen?_**

 ** _Morinaga ahora sabe que Souichi se divorció._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Como siempre, si desean pueden comentar lo que les pareció._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.


	5. capítulo 5 Se avecina la tormenta

**Capítulo 5.**

.

 **Se avecina la tormenta.**

 **.**

.

.

La primera vez que lo vi, sabía que Souichi sería ese ser irresistible e inmisericorde.

.

Después de él, ya no podía conformarme con menos. Varias veces me hizo actuar sin cordura y perderme en él con tan solo deslizar mis dedos por su pálida piel. Eso lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo podría caer nuevamente en esta trampa?

No comprendo, me atormenta el rencor todo el tiempo ¿Cómo puedo aborrecerlo? Si siempre lo he amado.

.

Escuchar a Yamagushi siquiera nombrarlo, me provoco apretar con fuerza la mandíbula. Mis ojos se tornaron furiosos, enterarme que estaba divorciado, me pareció una burla completa ¡No jodas! Yo antes, había sido capaz de decirle de frente, que no existía quien fuese capaz de soportar vivir con él y aguantar los problemas que su mal carácter provocarían.

Durante los pasados cuatro años, me he esforzado de tal manera por escalar en el ámbito laboral y económico. Que no perdí de vista mi objetivo; " _Demostrarle que yo valgo la pena_ " Que siempre he valido la pena.

.

La última mirada de desdén que clavaron en mí sus profundos y hermosos ojos dorados enfurecidos, me hicieron sentir el poderoso deseo de ser más y mejor de lo que siempre fui. Nunca más me permitiría ser vulnerable ante nadie, no quiero experimentar esas tortuosas emociones nuevamente. Y no me contentare por estrechar una relación con alguien que no sea capaz de despertar todo lo que Souichi despertó en mí, hacerlo sería conformarme con lo que no me llena y merezco.

Aun no controlaba la sorpresa por la noticia, me senté detrás de mi escritorio, me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quería Meditar y descansar mis ojos, pero al cerrarlos, lo único que aparecía era su imagen.

Después de decirle a Yamagushi que continuara con su trabajo, en pocas palabras; que se largara y me dejara solo. Me pareció mejor no hacer un solo comentario de lo que mi viejo amigo y asistente me informo sobre Souichi. Decidí, que no permitiría que nada me hiciera cambiar mi vida como hasta ahora la he vivido.

Por otra parte, de alguna manera me siento satisfecho. He tomado algo que me corresponde, a lo que creo tengo derecho. Y jugueteo de vez en cuando.

Hace poco, fui yo quien le rompió el corazón a alguien. No diré que me siento orgulloso por eso.

Keichi y yo, primero fuimos amigos, pero él decía que quería ser algo más. Le di unas cuantas semanas, porque se lo merecía después de tanto esfuerzo y tiempo que me dedico.

Salimos un día a desayunar, otro día a comer y después a cenar. Me sentía bien por estar con alguien que se interesaba tanto en mí, pero mi estómago se mantenía en calma. Mis emociones no variaban y mi pulso tampoco se elevaba cuando él me tomaba de la mano y mi corazón no latía al ritmo del suyo.

Traté de dar por terminada la relación en varias ocasiones con suavidad y respeto, pero sus ojos no ocultaron su tensión ni su confusión mientras sus manos temblaban al darle mis razones para terminar la relación. Podía imaginar cómo se contraían los músculos de su sistema digestivo y su corazón latía más lento. Yo mismo experimente eso varias veces por cortesía de Souichi.

Sé cómo es. Sabía que si todo se daba por terminado, con el tiempo él estaría bien, y quería decírselo, pero la experiencia me había enseñado que yo no era la persona correcta para ayudarle, no, porque yo ni estoy bien, ni listo para entablar ninguna relación formal; y así se lo comunique.

Sin embargo, Keichi se portaba como un necio...como yo lo fui durante mucho tiempo. Su insistencia llego a molestarme en cierto punto y entonces me cuestione ¿De esta manera se sentía Souichi conmigo?

Si Keichi, estaba tan reacio a dejar esto por la paz, entonces él me serviria para desahogar mi tensión sexual y seria cuando yo lo quisiera, en el momento que yo decidiera.

.

.

.

El resentimiento de Morinaga, no se limitaba únicamente a desahogarse sexualmente con alguien que ni siquiera le atraía.

.

.

Unos meses después de la traición de su amante, Morinaga desesperado y enfadado, había decidido publicar la mayor parte de los experimentos y resultados favorables de estos, a la comisión encargada de tramitar las patentes. Espero un buen tiempo para que le concedieran el reconocimiento a él solo; omitió declarar que, quien dirigió el trabajo era nada menos que Tatsumi Souichi; su senpai en aquel tiempo.

Souichi siempre confió en él, sus notas, sus observaciones y avances; estaban a la vista y disposición de quien fuera su kouhai.

Mientras recordaba aquel accionar poco honrado, traicionando también esa confianza depositada en él. Morinaga se levantó del sillón giratorio, camino dando vueltas por la oficina y se detuvo frente a las ventanas mirando aquel paisaje frente a él. El día era tan gris y triste como su alma atormentada en aquellos momentos. Se sentía totalmente vacío y la creciente amenaza de lluvia, junto a un fuerte trueno, resonó en su mente tan estridente, como las palabras de Souichi la noche que discutieron: " _No le llegas ni a la suela_ _de los zapatos_ a Ayane. No eres más que un pervertido que ve las cosas a su conveniencia"

Aquellas terribles y dolorosas palabras que salieron de los labios del hombre que amaba, fueron una respuesta a las agresiones verbales de Tetsuhiro, quien alterado; también cedió a la ira: " _Te estas revolcando con una zorra astuta que ha sabido aprovecharse de mi ausencia"_

Esas palabras le echaban en cara su propia estupidez, recordándole que, en lo que tenía que ver con Souichi, era un terco irremediable. Porque incluso, años después de haber creído que él continuaba casado, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él.

Se entregó al trabajo hasta el punto de descuidar lo demás y olvidarse de otras cosas que le gustaban, solo para demostrar lo capaz y tenaz que era. Lo malo fue que siempre lo hizo motivado por la idea, por la irrazonable idea de volver un día a impresionar a Souichi con sus logros y con todo lo que ahora era; un próspero científico.

Torció la boca burlándose de sí mismo, su gesto amargo se reflejó en la ventana. El día de hoy se había enterado que Souichi era libre, pero lejos de sentirse feliz, estaba derrumbandose de dolor. Cualquiera que lo mirara, deduciría que era un hombre pleno, vestía un traje elegante y sofisticado más caro que la renta del alquiler del departamento que pagaban ambos en Nagoya durante medio año. Ahora tenía un auto nuevo y su departamento en Hamamatsu era lujoso y moderno. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo "Un pervertido oportunista" segun los gritos del rubio. Regularmente no le temía el dar a conocer su orientación sexual a nadie, pero las palabras de su ex amante, dejaron mella en él y a los ojos de todos era un conquistador y mujeriego.

Todo lo anterior le molestaba y junto con eso, el hecho de que ya le aburrían sus logros y tediosa rutina. El gozo que sentía al principio, cuando recibía los pagos por las patentes, que tal vez podía merecer en parte, se había desvanecido, tal vez porque el triunfo y reconocimiento se había convertido en algo cotidiano, tal vez porque veía en los rostros de las personas, solo falsas adulaciones. Ya no tenía retos ante sí, ni siquiera retos en lo sexual. Morinaga era un hombre atractivo, exitoso e irresistible por su facilidad de habla y en ocasiones, por sus verdades a medias que halagaban a cualquiera.

Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, Souichi necesitaría hacer uso de algunos de sus hallazgos en los experimentos, así sucede para comenzar más investigaciones, razono. Sabía que se retorcería de cólera al enterarse de la alevosía de su kouhai. Esperaba ansioso el día que impulsado por la necesidad de su arduo trabajo pasado, le diera la cara y exigiera una explicación por su actuar poco honesto.

\- Mierda -

Dijo Morinaga enfadado al mirar por la ventana de su oficina. Había varias cosas que no tenía ganas de hacer en ese preciso momento, y una de ellas, era batallar contra el tráfico bajo esa lluvia fría y desagradable que en segundos se intensifico. Otra más, sentir remordimientos de lo que había hecho. ¡No! No, pensó.

\- Él no me tuvo ninguna compasión, me puso el pie encima y me mancillo como a un cigarrillo que fumas y con el zapato trituras -

Pero, acaso ¿No era verdad que en parte, había cumplido su meta de titularse y obtener ese diploma enmarcado en tono plata con la ayuda de él? Gracias a su confianza, siempre lo apoyo, a su ilimitada capacidad para creer en él. Souichi había llegado al grado de fingir un chantaje entregándose a él, con tal de que no abandonara sus estudios y truncara sus sueños. ¿Cómo iba a mantener su temple y resolución frente a frente? Sin duda, debía ser inamovible y duro cuando el momento llegara.

Y el momento había llegado, después de cuatro años de espera.

.

.

.

Con la tenue luz de la cocina, sus facciones apenas se distinguían entre las sombras. Estaba pensando en la notificación que recibió durante el almuerzo. Su cuerpo al desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, se mostraba flexible y anguloso, era tan delgado que habría parecido esquelético sin las armoniosas curvas de su musculatura bien entonada. El café no le quitaría el sueño aunque el reloj marcara más de las 11 de la noche, vivía con cafeína y nicotina en su sistema y le ayudaban a lidiar con sus jornadas en ocasiones, de más de 10 horas al día.

Pensaba que con la cabeza despejada, su cerebro respondería sin vacilar. Permaneció de pie mientras fumaba y bebía el café. Cuando se percató de que estaba tan distraído que ya había acabado el cigarrillo, encendió otro y dejó que el familiar sabor a mentol colmara su boca sin tragar el humo. Pensó que siempre había una calma aparente que precede a la tempestad, estaba seguro que tendría que resolver problemas, ¿Porque le llego un aviso de ese tipo? Le advertían que si continuaba haciendo uso de aquellos resultados, podrían acusarlo de plagio; no entendía a que se referían, debía existir algún error, él fue quien trabajo más duro que nadie en esos experimentos. Contempló la fría noche iluminada por una media luna que le recordaba la sonrisa de un gato burlón y se quedó allí, confundido.

Tomoe ocupaba su habitación y él se dormía en la sala sobre un suave futon. El día siguiente, debía aclarar lo que para él parecía un simple malentendido.

.

.

.

El cubículo que Souichi ocupaba junto al laboratorio tenía un estilo masculino que se manifestaba en los colores gris y azul marino, y en la abundancia de piel y bronce. El juego de bolígrafo y libreta de apuntes, destacaban en eso, un presente de Ayane con cubierta de ternera teñida en azul marino.

La fotografía familiar en marcada en caoba, que tiempo atrás ocupaba un espacio visible de frente en su escritorio metálico. Fue sustituida por la de su pequeño hijo. Un hermoso niño de 2 años que tenía unos bellos ojos color miel y rasgados, pero que lucía el cabello oscuro como su madre. El pequeño Souichi, posaba a la cámara abrazando un tiranosaurio rex, en casa, tenía una amplia variedad de dinosaurios, eran sus favoritos.

En la Universidad, Souichi solía almorzar con sus dos colegas a las 11 de la mañana. Un hombre mayor a él, de unos 35 años de nombre Tetsua se distinguía por su cuerpo enorme, fuerte presencia y autoritaria personalidad, además de ser un científico con un lenguaje bastante florido y directo.

Su otra colega, Innue, era una fiel amiga que desde un principio sintió un fuerte apego por el rubio. Llevaba ya 3 años amándolo en secreto, aun a sabiendas que él estaba casado. A pesar del divorcio de su amigo, ella no pretendía nada, era consciente que el científico originario de Nagoya, solo la veía como una compañera de trabajo bastante capaz y muy confiable además de ser apreciada como amiga por este. Pero si tan solo se le presentara una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad...

Cuando les comento a ambos las trabas que se le estaban presentando para continuar con el experimento en el que participaban los tres, Innue se ofreció a investigar de qué se trataba todo eso. Tetsuo al ser mayor y con más experiencia, enseguida llego a la conclusión, de que alguien se había tomado atribuciones y libertades que no le correspondían.

\- No es tan difícil saberlo Tatsumi, solo debes recordar quienes conocían en que trabajabas y tenían acceso a tus hallazgos. En estos casos, o son colegas de tu mismo nivel o se trata de los asistentes que están cerca y se enteran de todo tu trabajo –

Innue, La científica añadió su opinión.

\- En cuanto solicitemos esa información, sabremos quién o quiénes son, sus nombres aparecerán, pues están asumiéndose como los que hicieron todo el trabajo y la investigación -

Souichi los escuchaba con atención, era claro que lo apoyarían y estaban sacando las conclusiones más acertadas, pero él no era un ambicioso y capaz de negar la ayuda que en su tiempo recibió.

\- Es verdad Tetsuo que yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo, principalmente el intelectual, pero tampoco lo reclamaría como completamente mío...mi kouhai trabajo tanto como yo -

Tetsuo de inmediato razono, que ese kouhai que su amigo mencionaba, podría saber algo del asunto.

\- ¡Ya está! Tatsumi, ese ayudante tuyo, probablemente este mas enterado que tú, de que fue lo que paso con todo lo que juntos investigaron. Es a quien debemos contactar antes de entablar todo un embrollo de trámites y hasta un litigio -

¿Contactarlo? No después de recordar esas últimas palabras punzantes cuyo recuerdo atenazaba el pecho de Souichi.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Morinaga en ese momento; si aguardaba esperanzado su llamada o alguna noticia suya. Pero la respuesta a esta pregunta estaba implícita en las palabras de despedida de su ex amante. De pronto, el significado completo de aquellas palabras abrieron su mente: había sido un ultimátum.

Morinaga no esperaba su llamada, ni ahora ni nunca. Esa fatídica noche que Souichi termino todo, su amante le había advertido claramente que lo que hiciera, seria irreversible _: ¡Si te vas...si no te encuentro cuando regrese, no trates nunca de volver a ver mi rostro, terminamos y nos libramos de tanta angustia!_

Cuando lo dejó allí de pie, cuando salió enfadado al bar de su amigo; comprendió que su decisión era para él definitiva, que no tenía intención de concederle ninguna oportunidad si más tarde se arrepentía.

.

.

.

.

\- Toma asiento Roy, serán solo unos minutos -

Con el celular pegado a la oreja, Morinaga hojeo la carpeta de documentos que Roy le había enviado días atrás. Eran informes sobre experimentos que estaba en lista de espera para ser aceptados y con ello recibir una subvención. Investigaciones potenciales en el sector médico. Algunas de las elecciones de su colega eran del agrado de Tetsuhiro. Cuando concluyo la llamada, dejo su teléfono sobre el escritorio y se acomodó mejor en el sillón mientras observaba al joven atentamente.

\- ¿Qué te convence en particular de estos que has escogido?

\- Varias cosas -

Respondió Roy. Listo para explicar con detalle, pero fue interrumpido por tercera vez, sonó el intercomunicador del escritorio de Morinaga, molesto por la insistencia, cogió el auricular. Grito a la secretaria:

\- ¡Le dije que no me pasara llamadas! -

\- Disculpe, señor. Lo sé...pero el Señor Tatsumi Souichi dijo que se trataba de algo urgente e insistió en que reciba si llamada -

\- Pues solo reciba el mensaje -

Dijo sin ánimos Morinaga. Se disponía a seguir con la conversación cuando preguntó con brusquedad:

\- ¿Quién dijo que me llama? -

\- Dijo que su nombre era Tatsumi Souichi y que usted le conoce -

Morinaga cerró los ojos un instante, se frotaba las sienes, pero no titubeo. Replico a la joven:

\- Estoy en mitad de una reunión. Dígale que vuelva a llamar dentro de quince minutos -

Aun consciente de que la cordialidad exigía que fuera él quien devolviera la llamada; le importo un bledo. No tenían nada de qué hablar, pensaba furioso. Esforzándose por concentrarse en el trabajo, volvió su mirada a Roy y prosiguió la conversación interrumpida por la llamada de Souichi.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos desanimado por un instante, para mentalizarse. En realidad, lo que Souichi hizo fue repasar nuevamente su plan, por un lado sintió un alivio que su ex amante no le contestara enseguida. Si Morinaga estaba enojado...enojado era poco y seguramente lo estaría y con sobradas razones. Le pediría disculpas con humildad, pero sin renunciar a su dignidad. Enseguida le pediría que se vieran por un asunto importante y urgente. Ese era su plan. Lentamente tendió una mano temblorosa hacia su teléfono.

La voz de Innue lo detuvo.

\- Vamos Souichi, si tuvieron algunas diferencias hace cuatro años; eso es pasado. Tú amigo ya ni debe acordarse -

La joven poso su mano sobre la del rubio, que con lo nervioso que estaba, ni siquiera lo noto.

\- Dudo que sea tan fácil, no después de como quedaron las cosas -

Innue al ver lo tenso que su amigo se encontraba, se levantó para relajar sus hombros con un suave masaje, Souichi hizo un sonido de alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo. Agradecía los cuidados de la joven y se sentía cómodo en su compañía; pero en esos momentos no precisaba de la presencia de nadie.

\- ¿Te importaría si hago la llamada a solas y luego terminas ese masaje? -

Innue estaba muy acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su amigo y con serena calma, se detuvo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Por supuesto, pero avisame si se pone pesado y yo hablo con él aunque no lo conozca, se tratar con los hombres, no olvides que tengo dos hermanos bastante molestos -

Souichi le sonrió antes de que ella saliera, su amiga era dulce, pero en ocasiones, muy protectora como lo era él con sus hermanos menores.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, la precaria calma de Souichi está por desaparecer. Morinaga es una persona diferente.**

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6 Valiente ante el pasado

**Capítulo 6.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Valiente ante el pasado.**

 **.**

.

.

Se levantó muy temprano. Se preparaba con calma para su larga jornada de casi 11 horas de trabajo.

.

Ni por un instante paso por su mente que este día lo llevaría a mirar nuevamente hacia atrás. Había logrado ignorar recuerdos de su vida pasada; al menos durante los últimos meses. Era tan cansado desgastante.

 _"Aunque lo desee con mucha fuerza, no puedo borrar lo pasado"_ pensó tristemente. Quería juntar todos sus recuerdos y arrojarlos en una hoguera, que simplemente no existieran. Y aunque añoraba que el presente fuera distinto, las circunstancias no estuvieron nunca a su favor, pero y el futuro ¿Que esperar del? _"Ni siquiera existe aún" r_ ecordó con amargura.

.

.

A veces lo vivido es suficientemente fuerte, para arrastrarnos hacia atrás; por más que nos neguemos a ser sus presas. Por más que nos sostengamos de algo tan pesado como un ancla.

La súbita llamada de Souichi no era lo único que lo mantenía al borde de un colapso de nervios.

Había planeado desde días atrás, viajar a Fukuoka; su lugar natal.

Kunihiro le había llamado dos días después del infarto de su padre, para informarle que su madre ahora no le permitía siquiera visitar al enfermo. Tenía prohibido ingresar a esa habitación donde el cabeza de familia yacía inconsciente. La señora Morinaga, los corrió muy a su manera actuando como una gran dama ofendida. Masaky san recibió el mismo trato. A Morinaga le pareció imposible esa reacción de su progenitora, la que le dio la vida a ambos. Lo normal sería que estuviese feliz de contar con el apoyo del primogénito de la familia; siempre había demostrado su predilección por este. Siempre enalteciéndolo y tomándolo como ejemplo para reprender a Tetsuhiro por no cumplir los estándares impuestos en la familia.

 _Deberías ser como tu hermano._

 _Porque no puedes simplemente obedecer como lo hace Kunihiro_

 _Me lo esperaba de ti, nunca has podido destacarte como lo hace..._

Tetsuhiro a pesar de que años atrás estaba completamente resuelto a no verlos nunca más. Tal como se lo grito a Souichi en la habitación que se alojaron en su viaje juntos a Fukuoka. No verlos, no al menos hasta que ellos dieran el primer paso. Tan siquiera una muestra de que aún lo consideraban su hijo, que lo aceptaban por quien era y no lo que era. Hoy en día su fuerte postura se doblegaba, cedía al llamado de la sangre. Probablemente ante el miedo de no saber si su padre podría recuperarse, no sabía siquiera si tendría la fuerza para regresar de ese estado de sueño profundo en que se hallaba. Estado de coma sostenido con vida por un montón de tubos conectados en aparatos que causaban alarma con el tono azul rutilante si lo signos vitales bajaban críticamente.

No estaba bien mantener su rencor y orgullo, podría ser la última vez de ver a su padre. Y de momento recordó el triste rostro de Souichi, cuando le dijo: _Creo que sería bueno si pudieras verlos, mientras que todavía tienes la oportunidad._

Decidió al medio día llamar a la mujer que le dio la vida y lo cobijo con amor durante su infancia. Se sujetó con fuerzas en ese recuerdo, eran bastante vagos en su mente y poco frecuentes: La madre tierna y cariñosa que secaba sus lágrimas y vendaba cuidadosa sus heridas. Pero cuando le contesto al otro de la línea con aquella brusquedad y fría voz, la mujer de rostro duro y mirada de reproche que vio la última vez, apareció de forma nítida en su mente. Resurgieron en él sentimientos que mantuvo enterrados en un rincón de su lastimada alma. Dolor, frustración, coraje, decepción y resentimiento a su cruel rechazo. Al menos ella no había sido violenta físicamente como si lo fue su padre con él.

Su madre solía repetirle que se comportara como un hombre _. "Los hombres no deben llorar" "Se un hombre y comportate como tal" "La educación y los buenos modales siempre son lo más importantes_ "...más importantes que el amor y el cariño, recordó con rencor Morinaga, cuando esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su mente.

Recordó aun con terror, pero ahora unido a un sentimiento que dedujo como furia, la última paliza que permitió que le propinara su padre. La fría crueldad en su mirada mostrando que no le importaba que Morinaga suplicara y le rogara que lo perdonara y se detuviera del castigo que prometía darle.

Aquel hombre tan alto como Morinaga lo era en la actualidad, lo arrastro agresivamente por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

No tenía posibilidades de defenderse, era tan solo un crio de 16 años y sería peor si trataba de hacerlo; los azotes aumentarían considerablemente.

Aun días después de la golpiza al ser descubierto con Masaky, despertaba asustado mirando esa cara encendida de rojo y enardecida por la ira. Morinaga tenía lágrimas en los ojos, fue empujado sobre la cama. Tenía que dejar que lo corrigieran, el permanecía quieto como un manso animal que van a sacrificar (la estricta norma para los hijos en su país) El sonido que hizo el cinturón cuando su padre se lo sacó del pantalón fue agónico, luego provocó un sonido agudo cuando lo azoto contra su espalda. Los reflejos de protegerse se presentaron y se encogió cubriendo su rostro con manos y brazos. Llevo la cuenta, 14 azotes.

El primer golpe fue el peor. La certeza de que no se detendría su verdugo y el dolor lo hicieron aullar en lamentos, el segundo golpe y el tercero hicieron que su cuerpo entumeciera. Sus gritos no parecían aliviarlo en nada, el dolor y la humillación no desaparecerían jamás. Del cuarto golpe en adelante, su carne roja e hinchada no sabía lo que percibía.

El juego de palabras santurronas mientras lo golpeaba con rabia, parecía que le causaba placer al hombre que se supone debería protegerlo _"Estúpido marica ¿Cómo has sido capaz?" "Todos se enteraran de esto, no, seguramente ya hasta se burlan de nosotros_ ".

Tal vez algún día sería capaz de perdonarlo o de tratar de olvidar, pero lo que ahora no podría negar jamás es que en algún momento mientras recibía esa paliza, su mente y sus ojos se tornaron borrosos y ahora estaba seguro que esa visión turbada era odio, aunque no fue consciente de eso en aquel momento; hoy tenía en claro que odiaba a su padre.

Cuando finalmente su padre salió de su habitación, Morinaga se quedó sollozando y encerrado bajo llave. Después de un rato, el infinito dolor en la espalda hinchada y roja, lo durmió. Y aunque al despertar no podía mover su maltratado cuerpo no podía decir que cambiaría de opinión, le gustaban los de su mismo sexo y así seria siempre. Siempre fue un testarudo.

Quería que todo aquello no hubiese sucedido nunca, que esos recuerdos desaparecieran y no volvieran a atormentarlo nunca más. Pero no era tan despiadado como su padre y madre y él no les daría la espalda en un momento como el que ahora atravesaban. Lo malo es que no esperaba escuchar las siguientes declaraciones de su madre.

.

\- No es necesario que vengas, se lo he dicho a Kunihiro y te lo repito a ti. Aquí no los necesitamos a ninguno de los dos, ahorrame tener que hacer que te prohíban la entrada -

Esa fue la respuesta de la señora Morinaga a una pregunta que todavía no le hacía. Morinaga habría cuestionado como estaba su padre, por ello replico:

\- De todos modos voy a ir, es mi padre y tengo derecho a saber que sucede exactamente con él -

La mujer pareció molestarse más.

-¿Derecho? Tiene años que no sabemos nada de ti. Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de informar que te graduabas. Todo lo que sabemos fue por lo que Kunihiro ha mencionado, y tú más que nadie sabe que a tu padre lo inquieta tu presencia. Si te ve, solo harás que empeore -

\- Mi padre esta inconsciente, no puede afectarle mi presencia. Eres tú la que no quiere que vaya -

-Tu padre siempre dijo que no quería verte si no te rehabilitabas y lejos de rehabilitarte, has contagiado a tu hermano con tus rarezas, eres como una peste en esta familia y ahora...mi hijo...Kunihiro-

Exasperado, por esos sollozos hipócritas y comprobar que para ellos solo importaba como su hijo Kunihiro. Morinaga estallo.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! Te pones a hablar de cosas que en estos momentos no deberían importarte, lo que importa ahora es que papa se recupere y si tu no quieres que vaya; no iré, no ahora, pero la haré. Y es una pena madre, porque en algún momento me veras te guste o no -

Lidiar con su familia era algo que evito a toda costa. Después de que dejo Fukuoka para ir a estudiar a Nagoya, no volvió a llamarles nunca y pensaba que así estaba bien. Al menos no tenía que explicarles nada de su vida y menos contarles de su fracaso amoroso con Souichi que era el aspecto más inquietante en su existencia.

A toda esa tensión se había enfrentado Morinaga antes del mediodía. Y como si no bastase, ahora esperaba la llamada de Souichi con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cualquier ruido le molestaba, quienes trabajaban con él y lo conocían estaban seguros que algo demasiado importante pasaba para lograr que a quien consideraban con autoridad y confianza, y siempre desprendía un aura de poder, estuviese inquieto y visiblemente preocupado.

Sin nada más que unas pocas palabras que escucho esa mañana de labios de Yamagushi, estaba recordando todo lo relacionado con Souichi. Todo lo que había luchado tan vigorosamente por olvidar. Una parte le martirizaba señalándole su terquedad, quería volver a verlo con una desesperación que era casi aterradora para él. Y como si su deseo hubiese sido concedido, ese timbre, el sonido de la llamada anunciaba aquella sombra que no podía desprenderse de él.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después de la llamada de Souichi, Morinaga acompaño a la puerta a Roy. Ni siquiera fue capaz de concentrarse en la conversación que mantuvieron. Pensó que postergando la llamada podría relajarse y calmarse antes de hacerle frente a su ex amante. Notando que el resultado fue todo lo opuesto. Volvió a sentarse ante su escritorio para beber agua junto con las aspirinas que pidió que su secretaria le llevara.

.

Al cabo de 35 minutos Souichi no había llamado aun.

Tetsuhiro se mantenía tenso, tieso y masajeando su cabeza. Rogaba que el efecto del analgésico actuara lo antes posible, lo necesitaba para escuchar nuevamente la voz de su ex amante, su voz después de 4 años.

Se reclinó en el sillón de caoba y cuero y le lanzó una mirada ansiosa y furiosa al teléfono como si este tuviese alguna culpa; esperaba sonara ya. Su mal humor iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba y el aparato se mantenía en silencio. _"Siempre actúa así_ " pensó; Souichi lo llama después de más de cuatro años de silencio y ausencia, insiste en que su secretaria lo interrumpa cuando llama y, como él no lo atiende en el acto, ahora lo hace esperar. Aquel hombre lo desquicia y lo sigue confundiendo ¡Maldición!

.

.

.

Fumando un cigarrillo y emitiendo algunos gruñidos a ratos, Souichi se acomodó en su asiento, observando con ceño fruncido y enojo el reloj de su pared, esperaba apropósito, pero impaciente; que transcurrieran 50 minutos antes de comunicarse nuevamente con él. Quería ignorar la irritación que le provoco que Morinaga no lo atendiera al instante y encima no le devolvía la llamada ¿Que se piensa el muy cretino? Él había llamado, buscado y aun así, ¿no le contesto?

Mucho más relajado por el cigarro, se tragó su orgullo y se juró mantener la compostura... la que aun mantenía. Haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pensó. El reloj indicaba que ya habían pasado 49 minutos y entonces Souichi cogió el celular.

.

Morinaga salto de su asiento cuando escucho la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador preguntando si tomaría la llamada ¿Acaso era estúpida? Le dijo con claridad que la aguardaría y todavía no se iba a casa porque eso hacía. Esperar.

\- ¿Le paso la llamada? Es el Señor Tatsumi Souichi, Señor -

Él no le contesto a la mujer, solo apretó el botón y se apresuró a responder al mencionado.

\- Mushi mushi ¿Souichi? -

Dijo con voz impaciente y fría. El silencio continuaba y Morinaga insistió, pensó que le colgó. Volvió la mirada al auricular y luego lo pego bien a su oreja ¡Esa era su respiración!

\- ¡Algo inesperado que llames ... -

Souichi noto que su tono no era el de siempre, ni atento, ni paciente, era más bien distante. También notó que su voz era más fría de lo que él podía recordar. Tampoco esperaba que fuera cariñoso o amoroso, ese sería el colmo.

\- ¿Souichi? ¿Sigues allí? -

El tono impaciente de Morinaga sacó al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

\- Si me has llamado para no decir nada, colgare ya mismo, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Estoy muy ocupado -

Ese tono turbado, y decidido a la vez, descoloco unos segundos al rubio. Se forzó a hablar.

\- Veo que aún estas... enfadado y entiendo que estés enfadado -

Esas palabras de Souichi le parecieron más una provocación o una burla que otra cosa.

\- Así que lo entiendes...Me has llamado para eso, entonces -

Al escuchar a Morinaga, Souichi pensó que quizá no debió haber dicho eso. Y así era ¿De verdad entendía lo que es haberlo perdido todo? Porque ese hombre detrás de la bocina, lo considero de esa forma. Souichi lo era todo para él.

\- No quería decir eso...estas entendiendo todo mal -

No, no entendía nada mal. Morinaga estaba seguro que ningún adjetivo de ese tipo, dígase enfadado, disgustado, enojado, furioso, serviría para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, todas sus emociones sacudidas. Pero Souichi continuaba al teléfono y sabía que era terco y obstinado. No se daría por vencido hasta que él lo escuchara. Su voz lo despabilo.

\- Así no podemos hablar, necesito hablar contigo personalmente y -

\- Hace 4 años no querías ni verme, mi simple presencia te parecía insoportable,….. creo que repugnante seria lo correcto ¿Cómo es que de pronto me buscas? -

\- Ha sucedido algo y debemos hablar, como personas maduras, adultas...

Souichi dudo un poco, pero continúo.

\- Se trata... de nosotros... De los...

\- ¡No existe algo como un: nosotros! Te encargaste de que así fuese...

De hecho, te encargaste de destruirlo todo y no te compadeciste de mí.

Le interrumpió Morinaga con voz elevada y tono molesto, para proseguir:

\- Y hablar contigo, con calma, como alguien civilizado, ¡Jaah!...creo que es algo que esta fuera de tu alcance. Tu no hablas, solo sabes gritar en cuanto no es lo que esperas -

Souichi estuvo a punto de tirarlo todo con una respuesta airada, no lo dejo terminar. Quería hablar de los experimentos y nuevamente Morinaga tergiversaba todo. Sin embargo logró controlarse a pesar de los gritos de su receptor.

Entendió la actitud de Morinaga, era un científico y había aprendido a analizar hasta los más pequeños detalles. Tetsuhiro se mostraba renuente, nada dispuesto y hasta sarcástico; si quería que fuera por donde él quería llevarlo, no lo conseguiría discutiendo con él; siguiendo su juego provocador. No le importaba ya como lo tomara él, trato de explicarse y no se lo concedió, entonces, volvió a decirlo.

\- Sé que estas disgustado y lo entiendo. Te pido disculpas por lo que dije y, sobre todo, por lo que hice hace...

Morinaga se levantó de un salto del sillón, apretando con fuerzas el respaldo, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerte presión y fruncía las cejas airado, su movimiento fue tan brusco, que el sillón se balanceaba de un lado a otro decidiendo en donde caer.

\- ¡Estoy impresionado! Es notable de tu parte contenerte y hasta disculparte, aunque por teléfono no tiene ningún mérito, es...yo diría...cobarde -.

Contesto Tetsuhiro en tono burlón.

Souichi le hizo una mueca al auricular y apretaba con fuerzas el puño que no ocupaba cogiendo el celular, pero se detuvo de levantar la voz y gritarle.

\- Morinaga, me esfuerzo por mantener la calma y algo de paz ¿No puedes cooperar un poco? ¿No puedes callar y escuchar? -

Morinaga sintió un escalofrió al escuchar después de 4 años su nombre en boca de Souichi, ¡Mierda! ¿Porque parecía sonar igual de sexy? Se tambaleo por unos segundos. Por fin contestó con irritación:

\- Debo atender unos asuntos importantes aquí y en dos días me mandan a la sucursal de Tokio -

Del otro lado de la línea, Souichi parecía satisfecho y triunfal. Y tomaría esa oportunidad.

\- El viernes salgo temprano ¿Podríamos vernos como a las 8 de la noche? ¿O que horario es mejor para ti? -

Morinaga consultó su horario y vio que ese día tenía muchos pendientes, una salida y una reunión, sin embrago contesto:

\- El viernes a las 8 de la noche está bien ¿Dónde quieres que te vea?-

Tendría que ajustar y atender las prioridades de su agenda, sin embargo, pese a todos los inconvenientes que esto le suscitaba, vería a Souichi.

\- A una calle de la Universidad, en la ciudad hay un restaurant muy famoso -

Sintió un alivio que Morinaga aceptara encontrarse con él, pero lo que escucho a continuación lo dejo helado.

\- Te veré ahí..., por cierto, dime ¿Tu esposa sabe que vamos a vernos? ¿Sabe lo que paso entre nosotros? Imagino que con ella no guardas secretos -

El tono malintencionado de esas preguntas dio a entender a Souichi que no había disminuido la hostilidad de Morinaga y que hasta podría abrirle una puerta hacia la venganza si quería informar todo detalle a Ayane.

Ante el silencio en el teléfono, Morinaga dijo.

\- Ya veo, ella no sabe nada...entonces te veo el viernes a las 8 de la noche...Souichi -

.

.

.

Dos días después, el viernes de la cita, Souichi había escuchado los consejos de sus amigos: Tetsuo e Innue, se las habían ingeniado para convencerlo de que entre él y su ex kouhai podía producirse un encuentro pacifico y positivo, en el que conseguiría convencerlo de que le aclarara lo referente a los experimentos que trabajaron juntos y quien se presentó para publicarlos y adjudicarse las patentes. Le dijeron que si se mantenía calmado y escuchaba con paciencia, todo sería rápido y sin complicaciones; era lo mejor para ambas partes, razono el rubio al final.

Por supuesto que ambos colegas querían saber porque Souichi parecía no querer acudir al encuentro, hablar con su ex kouhai, no lo tenía animado. Pero las evasivas y molestia que mostraba el rubio con claridad a sus preguntas, les hizo mantenerse al margen del asunto, no insistirían en saber que provoco la fractura de esa amistad y claro distanciamiento. A Innue su sexto sentido le decía que algo ocultaba su amigo y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo con garras y colmillos.

.

.

El viernes desde que llego a trabajar, llevaba puesto su traje. El saco no, lo mantuvo doblado sobre su brazo y se puso la bata en cuanto entro al laboratorio colgándolo en ese lugar. Aun así, fue blanco de las miradas tanto de colegas como del alumnado. Innue se quedó boquiabierta en cuanto lo vio llegar. Definitivamente era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, pensó la joven científica.

Todo el día se concentró trabajando en el laboratorio. Hacía uso de la enorme capacidad que tenía para ignorar a su entorno y hasta a su propia mente. Lo necesitaba para trabajar y no pensar en el encuentro que tendría con Morinaga. Pero resultaba imposible, en ese momento todo le preocupaba, a menos de una hora de encontrarse con él, todas las dudas, los nervios y temores que había ignorado durante años cayeron sobre él.

Cuando el reloj marco las 7: 20 de la noche, se despidió de sus colegas y les recordó que guardaran todas las muestras y dejaran limpio el laboratorio.

Antes de marcharse, se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño privado junto a su cubículo. Se arregló la corbata y se sujetó bien su larga cabellera. Luego se recorrió hacia atrás para comprobar si su reflejo lucia como alguien serio y formal. Sin los anteojos metálicos y portando ahora unos de caparazón negro, parecía mucho más interesante y sus dorados ojos enarcados en negro evocaban dos hermosos soles de una postal.

Rectifico la hora mirando el reloj en su muñeca, un costoso obsequio de Ayane dos años atrás, en su segundo aniversario de bodas.

Los modales y el sentido común le dictaban que debía ir de manera formal y no en sus acostumbrados vestuarios de tipo sport. Se había enterado que Morinaga se movía en un ambiente diferente ahora y que era mucho más arrogante que el chico que estaba a sus órdenes años atrás. Pensaba que podría manejar todo mejor si irradiaba su típica confianza y profesionalismo.

No necesitaría coger un taxi, solo había charcos después de la lluvia, además de que el lugar de encuentro estaba muy cerca.

.

.

.

Frente al espejo de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedo esa misma tarde en Tokio, Morinaga se hizo el nudo de la corbata de una forma automática e indiferente, como lo había hecho todo en su vida durante los últimos 4 años.

Dos años antes cuando ignoraba del embarazo de Ayane, todavía abrigaba la esperanza de tener a Souichi en sus brazos y a su lado. Pero ya no. Ahora no, se decía mientras acomodaba sus cabellos y veía que su grueso bigote estuviera parejo.

No se permitiría pensar más en él, no se permitiría recordarlo ni sentir nada en su corazón. Se convencía de que lo había arrancado de su mente y borrado de su corazón, y esta vez seria para siempre. Lo más doloroso que soporto por mucho tiempo, había sido vivir conociendo donde se encontraba y que pertenecía a alguien más. ¡Qué cosa tan cruel! No poder correr y llevárselo lejos consigo, comenzar juntos otra vez en un lugar donde nadie los conociera y juzgara.

Se forzó incontables veces a detenerse cuando ya iba en busca de él, sin saber con qué pretexto excusar su presencia. Había memorizado más de 5 distintos diálogos llenos de palabras y promesas de amor para convencer a Souichi de que se equivocaba al dejarlo, que la decisión correcta era permanecer con él y que se fuera a la basura todo el mundo.

Y durante muchas noches se arrepintió de su decisión, de decirle que jamás quería verlo de nuevo. Que tal vez debido a eso, Souichi nunca trato de buscarlo. Pero el sentido común le decía que eso era imposible, que nada hubiera impedido que su ex lo buscara si de verdad tenia interés por verlo de nuevo.

.

.

Lo sofisticado y elegante del restaurant, no eclipsaron al apuesto joven que sentado permanecía con sus rasgos finos, duros e impacientes. Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia porque Morinaga tardaba en llegar, Souichi miró con hartazgo su reloj por cuarta vez. Había llegado unos minutos antes y el muy bastardo lo hacía esperar como si no tuviera nada importante que hacer ¿Desde cuándo era Tetsuhiro alguien más ocupado que él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía que sujetarse a su ritmo? ¿No fue el siempre quien puso las pautas de lo que sí y no se haría?

Cuando escucho una voz familiar por la entrada del restaurant. Souichi notó que se le atascaba la garganta al ver que Morinaga caminaba con dirección a él. Veía su gran altura, su porte firme y ese traje en azul marino le quedaba perfecto. Era como un roble, fuerte, poderoso y estable ¡Que nadie escuchara como se aceleró su corazón!

Se recordó porque estaba ahí, cuando su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta prisa. No gritar, no discutir le decía la mente y lo repetía varias veces en su cabeza. Elevo la vista para mirar como el hombre deslumbrante atraía varias miradas a su paso. Sin duda era alguien que no pasaba desapercibido, aun en ese entorno lujoso.

Morinaga lo observó unos segundos antes de llegar a la mesa.

Lo miro embelesado desde los pies, hasta la cabeza; como Souichi se levantaba para saludarlo con cortesía. Más delgado, pero hermosamente torneado...como un dios de la antigua Grecia. Más guapo, traía otros anteojos y el traje le quedaba espectacular; respiro profundo antes de llegar. Iba a ser algo muy duro de soportar, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que vaciaba sus pulmones del aire que había contenido desde el momento en que lo vio.

Odió el hecho de que, incluso en ese momento, furioso como estaba, todavía se sintiera tan atraído por él. Si pudiera, correría hacia él, para abrazarlo y sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Pero no, no lo haría.

.

.

.

 **Por fin se encuentran después de cuatro años. Ambos están nerviosos.**

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7 Sus secretos

**Capítulo 7.**

 **.**

 **Sus secretos.**

 **.**

.

.

 _Tengo un secreto grande, tan grande que me rebasa._

Este secreto, me cubre he intentado hacerlo invisible ante los demás. Pero sin buscarlo, ni desearlo; siempre vuelve a aparecer.

Fui feliz durante algunos años. Después, muy poco e intento serlo ahora.

Cada mañana me levanto evitando pensar demasiado. No estoy amargado, o al menos creo que no lo estoy. Cuando me case, pensé evadiendo la realidad, que todo podría llegar a ser perfecto, o lo que es peor; me creí el cuento de que así seria.

Por supuesto, había logrado de ese matrimonio algo maravilloso, nuestro hijo Souichi. Un legítimo Tatsumi.

Antes de ser padre, no había algo suficientemente fuerte que me animara los viernes a apresurarme después del trabajo para llegar a casa. Por lo regular, iba a beber una o dos cervezas con mis compañeros del laboratorio. Por extraño que parezca, siempre han existido personas que se acercan a mí y ahí permanecen; Innue y Tetsuo son de aquellos…nunca igual a él.

Ayane por su parte, entre quejas y demandas, (producto del embarazo, más que de su personalidad) paso los últimos dos meses de su embarazo casi sin salir de la casa de sus padres. Ella es hija única, y su madre la monopolizo casi por cinco meses, dos antes del nacimiento de Ichi*, y tres meses más después de tener al bebe.

*Forma amorosa de Souichi de llamar a su hijo, quien tiene el mismo nombre.

Odiaba llegar a la casa de mis suegros, siempre diciéndome que debería ser más atento, más cuidadoso, más cariñoso. Que tenía abandonada a Ayane y me dedicaba solo al trabajo. Sé que todo eso era verdad, pero por más que intentaba actuar así, simplemente mi personalidad no se prestaba para hacerlo. Y una vez más, la mujer maravillosa que fue mi esposa, se encargaba de disculparse en mi nombre ante sus padres; los cuales no se tragaban fácilmente los inconvenientes que siempre ponía como excusa.

Pero ahora mis fines de semana son para estar con mi pequeño, él se emociona por cualquier cosa. A veces deseo que no crezca y nunca pierda esa capacidad infinita que tiene de sorprenderse por cualquier cosa. Soy un soñador con él, a sus tiernos dos años, creo que será Arqueólogo, le encanta llevar sus dinosaurios cada vez que nos vemos. Viernes y Domingos.

Dentro de su mochila siempre lleva todo un equipo, en eso poco nos parecemos. Cuando abre el cierre comienza a sacar todo: una pala, una pequeña cubeta y una brocha que me hizo comprarle, además que siempre lleva esa caja pequeña de madera que le regale para que guardara las piedrecillas que suele coleccionar. Muchas de estas, tienen formas distintas y algunas son porosas, mientras otras son lisas.

La mayoría de veces, me pide ir al parque; la pequeña y escasa zona verde que está más cercana de donde vivo actualmente. Todo está siempre desierto, solemos llegar muy temprano. Lo normal sería que me pidiera de manera escandalosa, ir a los juegos, impulsarlo en los columpios cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero rara vez lo desea. Es más común que me diga que entierre los juguetes en la arena y después con su gorra se cubre del sol y excava con mucha paciencia para después quitarles el polvo con la brocha y acomodarlos por especies y tamaños. Veo como lo que hace mientras fumo un cigarrillo y leo un rato en una banca muy cerca de él; no lo pierdo de vista. Y ahora se me ocurre que, en nuestra siguiente salida, llevare algunos pequeños huesos y le haré algunos fósiles con barro o algún material moldeable. Eso lo alentará a interesarse más y se divertirá a lo grande y yo con él.

A medida que avanza la mañana, llegan muchos niños. Para esas horas el sol es templado y la brisa de la mañana alivia mis pulmones. El diminuto parque se llena de gritos, risas y uno que otro llanto porque algún pequeño se cae o se lastima al correr. Ichi siempre consigue que se le acerquen niños y niñas curiosos que quieren saber qué hace con la pala y la cubeta. Mi hijo, aunque es un poco callado, les explica todo en ese peculiar lenguaje que tienen los niños.

Cuando finalmente se decide en levantarlo todo, ponerlo dentro de su mochila, siempre consigue agrandar su colección de piedras y las mete en la caja. Es entonces cuando me da todo y decide ir a lanzarse en el tobogán. La pequeña pandilla que se le unió en la arena lo sigue y después comienzan a jugar un rato más. Para cuando el sol ya está encima de nuestras cabezas y calienta mucho, le llamo y se despide tomando mi mano y la otra la menea diciendo adiós a sus amiguitos. Para esa hora, ya tenemos mucha hambre y buscamos un lugar para comer, él siempre quiere comer Yakitori (brochetas de pollo)

Desgraciadamente, este viernes no lo veré. Tengo que reunirme con Morinaga y eso provocara que solo vea el domingo a Ichi. Sé que, si no fuera por mi pequeño, me la pasaría aún más pensando en el pasado y en ese persistente hombre que siempre espero mucho de mí.

.

.

.

Esa consciencia que muchas veces eludió durante su relación con Tetsuhiro, hoy le recordaba una y otra vez que, se encontraría con Morinaga, lo inquietaba y le quitaba el hambre. Y los sucesos pasados revivían en su mente.

Como aquello que paso en un anochecer de invierno, hacía poco más de 9 años: Morinaga le respondió que, si se establecían como una pareja y tomaba la propuesta de trabajo en Hamamatsu, Souichi podría poner todo su corazón y mente en la investigación y él lo apoyaría financieramente.

\- Púdrete!

Fue su colérica respuesta

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Pregunto enfadado al pensar que Morinaga lo veía incapaz de salir adelante por sí mismo.

-Supongo que tu cuidaras de mis necesidades financieras, mientras yo solo dejo que me folles cuando tú quieras-

Y de ahí, la discusión continua hasta que termino por herirlo y darle el tiro de gracia.

-Y en serio, es suficiente de esta mierda acerca del amor...

Entonces supuso que sería imposible hablarle de esa manera en la actualidad, él continuaba siendo un tirano en el laboratorio, pero definitivamente, ya no era esa misma persona que por todo se irritaba y gritaba. No desde que se casó y fue padre, eso lo había cambiado.

.

Pero su mente no podía enfocarse solo en esa reunión con Morinaga. También estaba el problema de Tomoe y Kurokawa.

El cabeza dura como tabique de su hermano, le trajo una preocupación más y para colmo, le dijo por la noche que llamaría a Isogai, explicando que el mejor amigo de su esposo podría decirle que sucedía con ese atípico comportamiento del hombre que sospechaba lo engañaba o le ocultaba algo.

Tatsumi Tomoe daba por hecho, que su esposo ya se había comunicado con Isogai. Tal vez era cierto, pero en esos momentos, no tenía certeza de nada.

Después de tres días con su hermano en casa, el repiquetear del teléfono de la casa, lo tenía hasta el borde de un arranque de nervios. Souichi deseaba lanzar ese aparato ruidoso contra la pared o por lo menos convencer a su testarudo hermano que lo cogiera de una buena vez, pero Tomoe se había negado a contestarle el teléfono varias veces a Mitsugo quien insistía en hablar con él, y saber por qué desapareció de San francisco sin decir nada, sin siquiera dejar una nota o algo que le dijera de su paradero.

De todos modos, Kurokawa se las ingenió para conseguir el número telefónico de su aterrador cuñado, fue por cortesía de Kanako, quien siempre confiada no puso un, pero al brindárselo. Aunque no parecía ser de mucha ayuda para Mitsugo.

Tomoe como un necio aguantaba la necesidad de oír la voz de su esposo, a quien amaba con todo su corazón. Se había quejado, llorado y estallado en ira delante de Souichi, quien sin decir poco más que nada, veía con frustración el sufrimiento de su hermano. Sin embargo, cada que el teléfono los interrumpía, el menor no daba su brazo a torcer. Dejaba a posta que el contestador entrara en funcionamiento, se paraba a un lado y escuchaba las preguntas inquietantes de su esposo. Y aunque le temblaba la mano que por momentos quería rendirse y levantar la bocina ante esa voz angustiada. No hablaría con su esposo, no hasta tener una larga charla con Isogai, quien pensó era su cómplice y tapadera, en ultimas, eran mejores amigos y Kurokawa siempre corría a éste por consejo y ayuda.

Para Souichi, Isogai nunca fue santo de su devoción desde que lo conoció, y menos cuando se enteró que era muy amigo de aquel maldito pederasta que había corrompido la inocencia de Tomoe. A partir de ese momento, sintió cierta animadversión por el sujeto, y para avivar más ese sentimiento, sucedió lo peor. Taichirou los pillo en pleno manoseo a unas cuantas calles de la que fuera la casa de Souichi, su antiguo hogar. En esa ocasión, Isogai, pudo conocer una parte aterradora de Morinaga quien ante los mismísimos ojos de Isogai, se había comportado como un hombre de las cavernas, imponiéndose y haciendo lo que le dio la gana como muchas otras veces. Sin embargo, eso no le basto al tipo, conoció el departamento de Souichi y Morinaga, a unas estaciones del metro más adelante, en el cual, el rubio vivió en el número 33 durante dos años, un periodo dichosamente feliz y absolutamente desgraciado con Morinaga.

Hubo varias otras situaciones más que lo hicieron desear matar al hombre, pero en una de tantas veces, Isogai le sirvió de consejero y la última vez que se vieron, también quiso interceder a favor de Morinaga y esa extraña y tortuosa relación.

Aquel viejo conocido, Isogai, pese a vivir también en Tokio, no volvió a visitar a Souichi después de discutir con él por la repentina separación del rubio con Morinaga.

Souichi nunca se enteró como ese endemoniado sujeto se enteró de su separación con Morinaga, aunque sus sospechas recaían en la bocona de su hermana pequeña. Kanako. Quien se la paso haciéndole mas difícil la situación que ya de por si vivía. Sus constantes preguntas de "¿Porque estas tan deprimido niisan? " "¿Porque no quieres cenar?" "Otra vez pelearon tú y Morinaga san?" Y eso no era todo, la tía Matsuda san insistía animándole a contarle que lo tenía tan abrumado, además que ya para ese tiempo la suspicacia de la tía iba más allá de creerlos simples mejores amigos.

De un recuerdo a otro, su mente lo torturaba. Ahora veía las imágenes claras de aquella pelea que comenzó con un dialogo forzado y termino en puñetes con Isogai.

Isogai sobre su espalda, haciéndole una especie de llave china. Le presionaba el rostro contra el piso con la otra mano y Souichi gruñía y soltaba sus característicos tacos de "Suéltame bastardo" "Nadie te pidió tu opinión" mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima. Las palabras del Taichirou hicieron que dejara de resistirse tanto. Siempre las palabras de aquel, podían hacer que se detuviera un instante a pensar y sacar alguna conclusión de esa maraña de emociones que cada vez se anudaban más dentro de él.

\- ¿Qué fue tan terrible entre ustedes, que te hizo tener tantas ganas de recibir una paliza del querido Isogai? Sabes que mi técnica supera la tuya -

Souichi no contesto la pregunta, el dolor en su mejilla del derechazo que le lanzo Isogai no cumplía con su objetivo, fracasaba en llevarse todo el dolor que sentía en el pecho de lo que había sucedido una semana antes con su amante. En el cerebro, en el estómago, estaban clavados los sentimientos que no se irían en mucho tiempo. La pérdida, la culpa y un enorme dolor.

Toda su farsa había sido brillante, Morinaga le creyó todo: Que no sentía nada por él, que lo veía como menos de lo que merecía. Y de ese modo así, él lo dejo ir, lo aparto de él. ¿Porque? Por qué se había convertido en algo mucho más serio. Porque si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no lo haría jamás y eso lo mataba de miedo. Ante su silencio, Isogai continuo.

\- Estas cometiendo un gran error Souichi kun, ¿Has olvidado lo mal que te sentías cuando tú y Morinaga se alejaron tiempo atrás? Tal vez no te des cuenta del impacto que tendrá en tu vida una decisión tan equivocada -

La voz de Isogai, lo sacudió. Sabía que era un error, no era ningún estúpido, sabía que siempre pagaría por el.

Souichi era consciente de que Isogai podía ser un completo idiota con sus bromas, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos serios; el hombre actuaba perspicaz, como si pudiera prever el futuro, su futuro. Desgraciadamente, en esta ocasión, no lo escucharía.

\- Ya antes te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos, además, se supone que tu deberías entenderme... ¿No tú mismo dices que no eres homosexual? Es lo mismo que yo he repetido hasta el cansancio ¿Porque mierdas no solo te largas y me dejas en paz? -

\- Eso sí que no, el moratón que me quedara en el ojo hace que me debas siquiera saber que paso aquí. ¿Porque esta todo patas arriba? Kana chan dice que ni siquiera has ido a la Universidad los pasados 2 días. Y lo que más me temo es que si tu estas así, Morinaga kun debe estar desecho o se ha arrojado a las vías del tren -

La dolorosa tristeza se asentó de golpe en él y lo azoto como una tormenta fría. Había llorado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Lo suficiente para considerarse el peor desgraciado en el mundo, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse mejor. Y ¿si Morinaga de verdad hizo una estupidez?

\- ¡Quítateme de encima cabronazo de mierda! Paso lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Una relación entre dos hombres no es algo que pueda durar. Y fui educado desde pequeño que después de terminar mi maestría y conseguir un trabajo, debía formar una familia, tener una relación estable. Nosotros no teníamos ningún futuro y él se merece estar con alguien que no sienta estas constantes dudas que yo tengo permanentemente -

\- ¡Pero le amas! Si no, entonces ¿Porque resolviste la última vez que se separaron que querías que permaneciera contigo? Eres un carbón, esa hubiese sido la ocasión para dejarlo ir. Sin tomar de pretexto que quieres estar con una mujer y casarte con ella, restregándole en la cara que nunca sentiste nada por él -

Le amas...

Las palabras retumbaron en su adolorida cabeza.

Era verdad, le amaba, pero nunca lo dijo y menos lo haría ahora, aunque quisiera correr y buscarlo para aclarar las cosas, para cambiarlo todo y detener la boda cuando aun había tiempo. No, no lo haría, ya le había causado demasiado daño. Isogai aspiro profundamente, mostrando lo frustrado que se sentía ante la obstinación y terquedad de Souichi.

\- Te volveré a ver, solo cuando seas capaz de arreglar todos los destrozos que has causado y ya conoces mis fetiches. Siempre grabo todo o tomo videos y en mi celular, mantendré guardada esta conversación entre nosotros, tu secreto. Si la necesitas un día, llamame…aunque sabes que tendrás que pagar por ello de algún modo que ya se me ocurrirá -

La seguridad que vio en el hombre, la confianza en su declaración "tendrás que pagar por ello" ... Le irrito, parecía que Isogai estaba seguro que un día lo buscaría para ayudarle a corregir su terrible error.

No, no lo hare...

Pensó con pesar y tristeza.

Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Isogai se levantó y salió con un ojo que ya comenzaba a volverse purpura, el derechazo que Souichi le propino, fue aún más potente que el lanzado a Kunihiro años atrás. Ese hombre, Taichirou, que lograba sacarlo de quicio, conocía ese secreto. La relación que mantenía con Morinaga, esa relación a la que se negaba en llamar de algún modo. Pero sabía más, ahora sabía que los dos se amaban y actuaban como unos verdaderos imbéciles. Le molesto demasiado.

.

.

.

¡Ah! ¡Ah, aahh!

Despertó con la cabeza que le estallaba y una dura erección.

Su situación no era una sorpresa. Después de todo, se había despertado cada día durante más de cuatro años sufriendo ese amanecer.

El pulso rápido, la respiración agitada y los bóxeres empapados al grado que la humedad traspaso el pantalón de su pijama, Morinaga toco su entrepierna y sintió lo duro que todavía estaba.

Había tenido otro sueño con él. Con Souichi, lanzo un suspiro lleno de frustración y molestia. Aborrecía esos despertares.

Con la frente sudada, carraspeaba y esperaba que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal, termino de manera manual, se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que pudo terminar un orgasmo con Kenichi, ¿hacia un mes? ¿Dos meses? Y eso solo si apretaba los ojos e ignoraba los ruidos de la persona debajo de él. Agradecía que su amigo sexual, como lo llamaba él, no le comentara nada de su notoria eyaculación precoz, para no ser tan rudo, lo minimizo. Pero en el fondo, se avergonzaba de que estaba más cerca de llamarlo…impotencia sexual.

Una noche antes, antes de esta mañana y la reunión con Souichi por la noche. Morinaga quería probarse, ver por sí mismo si aún era capaz de sentir fuego por alguien más que su ex amante.

Kenichi pese a muchos contra tiempos acudió al hotel. Habitación 112, el cuarto en el que por lo regular se citaba en Hamamatsu con Morinaga.

Morinaga ignoro el hecho de que el alcohol afloraba su lado oscuro y violento ¿Una copa? Tal vez ¿seis? Se había contenido mientras Kenichi bebía copa tras copas, era lo única salida que encontraba para que su acompañante se perdiera pronto en el sueño y no percibiera el rechazo que sentía por su cuerpo y olor. Quería liberarse de esos sentimientos y se preguntaba si algún día finalmente lo conseguiría, la respuesta la obtuvo ante su propio exceso aquella noche. Experimento una desagradable sensación de libertad, un abandono que no encajaba con él.

Se desnudaron con la torpeza que ocasionaban los tragos y después de varios tropezones, llegaron a la cama, Morinaga cayó sobre ese cuerpo pequeño y demasiado enjuto para su gusto. Copularon frenéticamente, tan rápido, arrebatado y sin ninguna ternura. Cero besos, cero juegos previos. Terminaron en escasos 7 minutos. Si hubo algún efecto real como el que buscaba en el acto, no lo sintió. Solo había sido una liberación rápida y repulsiva y se debía a que su cerebro no lograba desconectarse. La resaca seria horrible y esperaba que se disipara antes del momento en que sucedería su encuentro con Souichi.

Cuando termino el coito, los dos se derrumbaron en el colchón. Tetsuhiro se destapo por completo para refrescarse un poco y se giró al otro lado de la cama, con la habitación dándole vueltas y un sabor amargo en la boca, se quedó dormido casi al momento. ¿Cuánto durmió? No sabía hasta que vio que ya eran las dos de la madrugada, se levantó y le dejo una simple nota a Kenichi:

Te llamo después.

No era justo, Souichi le había robado todo. Hasta el placer sexual, pero estaba seguro que se recuperaría; aún era muy joven.

El encuentro de esa noche y lo que sucedería esa noche, lo asaltaban a cada paso. La mala relación con sus padres y el aislamiento de sus viejos amigos, todo en su vida le parecía un gran caos.

Le debía varias citas a Hiroto kun que siempre llamaba para invitarlo al bar. A veces creía que hablar con su amigo del bar adamsite, le recordaría todo de Souichi y estaba en lo cierto, en el pasado, cuando veía a Hiroto siempre terminaba hablándole de lo mismo: quejarse de su mal tino en enamorarse de un hombre que no era gay y del que estaba enamorado desde el fondo de su corazón.

Analizándolo bien, Tetsuhiro entendió que en realidad sus gustos si habían cambiado cuando conoció a Souichi, Masaky san, aunque no era afeminado, si parecía débil y vulnerable. En contraste su ex amante era el prototipo perfecto de un hombre heterosexual en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero eso no había logrado detener su atracción por él, al contrario, se reafirmó más. Simplemente no le gustaban los de modales afeminados, aunque eran los que en su mayoría buscaban los gay. Los seguros pasivos. Y ahora se preguntaba cómo se vería físicamente Souichi a sus casi treinta años. Una edad exquisita pensó.

Lo sabría esa misma noche.

.

.

.

Morinaga lo observó unos segundos antes de llegar a la mesa.

Lo miro embelesado desde los pies, hasta la cabeza; como Souichi se levantaba para saludarlo con cortesía. Más delgado, pero hermosamente torneado…como un dios de la antigua Grecia. Más guapo, traía otros anteojos y el traje le quedaba espectacular; respiro profundo antes de llegar. Iba a ser algo muy duro de soportar, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que vaciaba sus pulmones del aire que había contenido desde el momento en que lo vio.

Odió el hecho de que, incluso en ese momento, furioso como estaba, todavía se sintiera tan atraído por él. Si pudiera, correría hacia él, para abrazarlo y sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Pero no, no lo haría.

.

Souichi sintió sobre él la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su desprecio. Claro, tenía varias razones para detestarlo, pensó el rubio mientras lo veía acercarse.

En algún momento planeo ser cortes y sonreír "solo levantar un poco la línea del labio" razono, y tratar de crear un buen ambiente portándose amable, pero sabía que era demasiado obvio, que solo sería una actuación.

Morinaga por su parte, noto el porte firme de Souichi y que este no desvió la mirada en ningún segundo. Se había vuelto a olvidar cuán fuerte era el impacto físico que le causaba aquel hombre y lo que significaba que aquellos ojos fríos y hermosos estuvieran clavados en él. Y a continuación, lo que quiso evitar durante mucho tiempo. Hablar con el:

\- Cuánto tiempo -

Comentó sin verse afectado el recién llegado.

Pensaba que Souichi se había disculpado por teléfono y que por el solo hecho de presentarse ante él demostraba que ya no era el mismo. Él estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que ... lo había olvidado y era absurdo guardar rencor por alguien que ya había dejado de "importarle" y del que era claro se había desquitado de algún modo, no como quería, pero "Algo es algo" razono insatisfecho.

Souichi confiado por su aparente falta de hostilidad, le extendió la mano mientras luchaba por disimular su ansiedad y ganas de salir pronto.

\- Algo de tiempo, si, ya lo creo -

Su apretón de manos fue rápido y breve, como si acabaran de conocerse. Aun así, ambos sintieron el roce de piel contra piel y dejaron que lo que sea que su mente quisiera pensar en cuanto a aquello, se evaporara.

\- Pidamos algo de beber antes de cenar -

Menciono sin rodeos Morinaga, pero Souichi no había planeado permanecer con él más de unos minutos que pensó serían suficientes para preguntar que sabía el de los experimentos en que trabajaron juntos.

\- ¿Cenar? Yo...-

Repitió Souichi bastante desconcertado, 15 minutos y se suponía todo acabaría. Pero Morinaga tomo las riendas por completo.

\- No me digas que ya cenaste porque no te creeré de ninguna manera, nunca cenas a la hora debida. Es más, a veces ni siquiera lo haces -

Contesto Morinaga y añadió:

\- Siempre decías que no era adecuado cenar antes de terminar los pendientes en el laboratorio y si era algo importarte, trabajabas hasta no poder más y llegabas a dormir con el estómago vacío a pesar de lo que yo dijera -

¡Qué idiota e irrazonable fue en ese tiempo!, pensó Souichi. En la vida actual, cenaba siempre a las ocho de la noche, una nueva rutina impuesta en su matrimonio fallido. Pero se le ocurrió que, en realidad, cenar en ese restaurant de lujo y prestigio, no era una idea tan mala, porque en ese lugar, ambos se la pensarían antes de armar alboroto. Y estaba seguro que Morinaga podría hacerlo, ya que nunca le había importado contenerse en nada.

Morinaga al ver que Souichi pensaba demasiado las cosas, pregunto:

\- ¿Que bebida quieres mientras tanto? -

La mente de Souichi, regreso a la realidad y contesto.

\- Sí, tomaré algo -

\- ¿Qué te gustaría? -

\- Algo fuerte, un whisky está bien -

Por un momento, Morinaga se sintió inestable, Souichi lucía un discreto traje café claro, una camisa azul y una corbata a rayas café con beige. Tenía un aspecto elegante y muy guapo que, combinado con el inevitable atractivo de sus ojos miel, su varonil presencia y esos labios que recordaba perfectamente como sabían, hacían de él un ser casi irresistible.

Souichi no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando advirtió la mirada penetrante de Morinaga, primero sobre él y luego mirando a su alrededor. No se detuvo, aunque pensó que debería y comento algo que a Souichi le pareció fuera de lugar.

\- Pensé muchas veces cuando ingrese a trabajar, que con mi nuevo salario podría llevarte a comer a un lugar como este y a muchos otros más que he conocido -

Ante el comentario, Souichi vio a su alrededor, pero se detuvo en las palabras, para cualquier otra persona eso tal vez hubiese sido un cumplido, para él, no. Le recordó cuando discutieron y Morinaga le dijo que, si tomaba ese trabajo, podría apoyarlo económicamente y entonces la respuesta colérica que dio, quiso repetirla otra vez. Pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Un lugar como este? Es solo comer -

\- No has cambiado por lo que veo, sigues sin mirar nada más allá que lo que te importa solo a ti -

No se dejaría provocar, confirmo Souichi.

\- Supongo que me conoces bien entonces -

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Morinaga, y bebió de su copa observándolo por encima de sus densas pestañas negras la mueca que provoco en Souichi.

\- Más de lo que crees y en todos los aspectos…todos -

Sabía que había sido eso. Souichi se enfureció, su entrecejo de antaño fue visible.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres discutir? -

\- En realidad, no, mis últimas palabras eran un cumplido -

Souichi abrió la boca lista para hablar, pero miró a una pareja sentarse en la mesa de junto y que el mesero se acercaba "Es mejor no armar lio" concluyo ante la concurrencia que vio. Le pidieron la comida al camarero y el rubio decidió esperar a que Morinaga bebiera más de su bebida, que el alcohol lo relajara un poco. Aunque también temía, su ex kouhai, bebido era más agresivo y atrevido.

Souichi con cautela, opto por otro tema.

\- ¿En que estas ocupado actualmente? -

\- Trabajo cincuenta horas a la semana en la sucursal de Hamamatsu, donde me asignaron desde que...-

 _Vivíamos juntos._

Quiso decir, pero no era apropiado. Basta de hacerse daño solo. Cavilo.

Morinaga ya no termino la frase. Por su parte Souichi, estaba al tanto de los logros de su Kouhai, sabía que era un buen profesional y competente. Vinieron unas preguntas más.

Morinaga las respondía todas, en un principio con tono vacilante, pero paulatinamente con mayor confianza, sabía que hablar del trabajo era el tema favorito de conversación de Souichi.

Si, Souichi no era un experto para socializar o crear amistades, pero había mejorado mucho, y añadido que sabía escuchar, y con su actitud atenta animaba a su acompañante a hablar.

Cuando el camarero retiró los platos y cubiertos, Morinaga ya había contestado casi todas las preguntas de Souichi y había bebido más de 2 vasos de whisky. Pero había llegado el momento de abordar el tema en cuestión y ambos se sentían mucho más relajados que al principio.

Se miraron mutuamente, en incomodo silencio. Souichi hizo un comentario cortes.

\- En Hamamatsu son afortunados de tenerte trabajando con ellos. Siempre has sido muy aplicado con el trabajo y responsable -

Souichi fue sincero al decirlo. No tenía la menor duda de que Morinaga era un trabajador excelente, muy capaz. Al hablar, su estilo profesional se había puesto de manifiesto, así como su dedicación, su inteligencia, su entusiasmo y, sobre todo, su coraje e ingenio.

\- Yo he sido el afortunado con este trabajo -

Repuso Morinaga sonriendo y añadió:

\- Ahora el trabajo es lo más importante en mi vida y me dedico a este en cuerpo y alma -

Souichi se acomodó en su asiento, pensando en que escucho muchas veces a aquellos labios decir que "Él era lo más importante en su vida" Frunció el entrecejo.

Morinaga lo miraba y sentía una extensa combinación de emociones dentro de él. Eran las mismas emociones que había sentido el día que lo conoció, y esas emociones iban acompañadas al enorme deseo de poseerlo, un deseo que en vano trato de anular.

Pero los recuerdos de verlo ya más de 10 años atrás, sus ojos dorados, su cabello rubio y brillante, esa angosta cintura que lo hizo perder el sentido. En ese momento le parecía difícil como comportarse.

Recordar porque quería en primera instancia ese trabajo en Hamamatsu, su sincero deseo de cuidarlo y protegerlo para siempre.

¿Cuidarlo y protegerlo? Morinaga comprendió lo que implicaba su sentir y apretó los dientes disgustado consigo mismo. La mandíbula se le tenso en segundos.

¡Maldición! Siempre me he comportado como un idiota con este hombre, pensó Morinaga y mejor se inclinó al frente para conversar ahora de él, él ya había hablado suficiente y también moría de ganas por enterarse, de saber todo acerca de Souichi.

\- En Hamamatsu y en cualquier otra compañía también tendrían suerte si trabajaras como su investigador, eres muy constante y cuidadoso…cuando se trata de tus experimentos -

Sin saberlo, Morinaga acababa de darle paso a Souichi para abordar el tema que lo había llevado a buscarlo. El rubio nuevamente tomaría esas oportunidades que Tetsuhiro le brindaba inconscientemente.

\- Entonces debería intentarlo en otro lugar, porque por acá me ha costado seguir esos criterios, principalmente, el de ser cuidadoso -

\- No entiendo ¿Qué significa eso? ¿En que no has sido cuidadoso? -

\- Significa que nunca puse cuidado en publicar el trabajo que hacíamos, y menos de tramitar ninguna patente. Pero al parecer, alguien se tomó esas molestias sin mi conocimiento y supongo que sin el tuyo también. Esto me está causando problemas en mis actuales investigaciones, en las cuales no trabajo solo y si no lo arreglo pronto, perderé algunas subvenciones y se detendrá todo. Y como resultado, también mis compañeros se verán afectados -

Incapaz de esconder nada más, Morinaga se inclinó hacia delante, enarco la ceja izquierda y enfatizo una mueca en los labios mientras aspiraba.

\- Bueno, supongo entonces que...tengo algo que decirte, así que, como me dijiste hace 4 años ...Trata de no perder la calma -

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a la pequeña Mina Betty.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.

.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cobrar la deuda

**Capítulo 8.**

 **.**

 **Cobrar la deuda.**

 **.**

.

.

Soy una verdadera vergüenza. Trabajo para la Nasa y aun así cometí una estupidez en algo que manejo con los ojos cerrados, ¡Vaya, hasta un niño lo hubiese hecho mejor!

Kurokawa se enteró de mi torpeza cuando borré sin querer todos los contactos de su cuenta de correo electrónico. Yo sabía que no debía tocar su ordenador, eso es invadir su espacio y privacidad. Pero después de tantas discusiones y desacuerdos, tenía que idear algo para que fuésemos los mismos; para salvar nuestra relación.

Me dije que no husmearía, que no trataría de pillarlo en nada, que solo vería su agenda para conocer su horario, tenía algo planeado para nosotros. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, ir a cenar después del trabajo. Y como si se percatara de mis inquietudes y sospechas, dejo su portátil encendido mientras se lavaba los dientes, regularmente se entretiene bastante cuando pasa el hilo dental por su linda dentadura. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta, de modo que eché un vistazo en su calendario, cuando vi que ese día estaría libre, cerré la pestaña y mi alarma mental se despertó cuando apareció la de su cuenta de correo electrónico con la sesión abierta que quedó a plena vista.

Había un email, el ultimo que le llego. Lo abrí y tenía diez " si "seguidos de un signo de interrogación; no había nada más.

Sin malicia, pensé que se trataba de simples spams, pero luego me di cuenta de que se trataba de una pregunta ¿Si? Y me cuestione ¿Si? ¿Si, que? Alguien esperaba la aceptación de algo o que Kurokawa asintiera a su pregunta, pero que le preguntaba en primer lugar.

Entonces no tuve ninguna duda, era la continuación de una charla, quizás un email que él había enviado hacía unas pocas horas, justo antes de la salir del trabajo. Deduje que lo envió hacia pocas horas, cuando yo todavía estaba en el trabajo.

Revise más y ya no encontré nada, con mis habilidades podía hacer una búsqueda y tratar de recuperar lo que había borrado, pero sería descubierto en cuanto el regresara del baño. De todos modos, él lo supo en cuanto salió y me vio nervioso, titubee sin saber que responder a una pregunta que me hizo y que ni siquiera escuche. Mi corazón se hacía añicos cada día a su lado con todas estas interrogantes en mi cabeza.

.

.

No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí en aquel momento, y después, sentado mirando por la ventanilla del avión, solo podía recordar la cara y las palabras de Souichi niisan mientras me decía varios años atrás que me equivocaba al aceptar una relación de ese tipo. También añadió que simplemente es imposible que dos hombres se amen y menos que permanezcan juntos para siempre. Me muerdo los labios y me clavo los dedos en las piernas y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

Estoy tan enojado por todo esto, pero lo único que puedo concluir es que, a pesar de todo me preocupa Kurokawa. Después de todo lo que ha pasado al venir a San francisco conmigo y renunciar a ver a su madre, su trabajo y sus amigos, merece ser feliz. Quiero que sea feliz, pero quiero que lo seamos juntos. ¿Eso me hace egoísta?

Isogai es más amigo de mi esposo que mío, pero eso no es un obstáculo para que me diga lo que sabe y lo que piensa, sé que me estima y desean que Kurokawa y yo seamos felices. Lo llame ayer y el lunes nos veremos en casa de Niisan a quien por cierto le pedí salir conmigo hoy para disfrutar de un tiempo juntos, como hermanos y de paso avisarle que él Taichirou vendría. Souichi se disculpo al no poder aceptar acompañarme a comer, ya tenía un compromiso con alguien y llegaría tarde por la noche. Tal vez se trate de una cita romántica, ya tiene casi un año que se divorció y hasta ahora no parece que mantenga una relación con alguien. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso bien, últimamente se ha vestido de traje.

Me pregunto a donde exactamente fue.

.

.

Tomoe no sabía que, en esos momentos, la cita de Souichi era con alguien de su pasado; alguien con quien al igual que él, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas.

.

.

Las luces nocturnas hacían gala y daban una agradable vista a los alrededores de aquel lujoso restaurant.

Dentro se encontraban discutiendo a un volumen arriba de lo moderado, Souichi y Tetsuhiro.

.

\- Significa que, nunca puse cuidado en publicar el trabajo que hacíamos y menos de tramitar ninguna patente. Pero al parecer, alguien se tomó esas molestias sin mi conocimiento y supongo que sin el tuyo también. Esto me está causando problemas en mis actuales investigaciones, en las cuales no trabajo solo y si no lo arreglo pronto, perderé algunas subvenciones y se detendrá todo. Y como resultado, también mis compañeros se verán afectados -

Incapaz de esconder nada más, Morinaga se inclinó hacia delante, enarco la ceja izquierda y enfatizo una mueca en los labios mientras aspiraba.

\- Bueno, supongo entonces que...tengo algo que decirte, así que, como me dijiste hace cuatro años ...Trata de no perder la calma -

Souichi se acomodó, ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en Morinaga. Se quitó el saco, lo coloco sobre su respaldo con indiferencia, y elevó el vaso de whisky a su boca para decir antes de beber:

\- No creo que vaya a perder la calma ante nada de lo que me digas ahora. Este problema tiene toda mi concentración y energías -

Sin dudarlo y detenerse ni un segundo, Tetsuhiro soltó de manera directa:

\- Fui yo quien público y obtuvo las patentes -

\- ¿Ah?...

Sus ojos se encendían lentamente ante el marasmo en que Souichi se encontró, cuando finalmente salió de el y comprendió, fue tarde para silenciar sus gritos:

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! -

Nada ajado parecía Morinaga, con fortaleza se mantuvo inamovible manteniendo la calma y un tono conversacional tranquilo.

\- Sí, es posible, pero he tenido un buen maestro. Puedes estar orgulloso de eso, Souichi -.

Fuera de sí, Souichi soltó el vaso casi volteándolo sobre la mesa y tosió al ahogarse casi con la bebida, una vez respirando bien; dijo con voz iracunda:

\- ¡O mientes o me tomas por estúpido! Hace 5 años me instabas a hacerlo y lo deje...

\- Creo que es lo segundo -

Morinaga lo interrumpió sin esconder su sarcasmo y tratando de saborear el momento. Continúo hablando aprovechando que Souichi no respondió al insulto.

\- Hice todos los trámites y papeleo a los pocos meses de que te fueras y me traicionaras...creo que podemos tomarlo como un pequeño pago y aun me quedas debiendo -

Souichi se veía en apariencia calmado, pero en la realidad, temblaba de rabia y apretaba los puños con fuerzas. Con todo, logro controlar su lengua, y dejo de elevar el tono de su voz.

\- Aceptando que me estás diciendo la verdad, es decir, que tú ahora eres el dueño de todo el trabajo ¿Qué pretendes exactamente? -

 _Que ¿Que pretendo? Que te retuerzas de coraje y sufras el uno por ciento de lo que he sufrido yo._

\- Que te quedes tranquilo, tal como reaccionas a todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo. No compliques las cosas, no hagas nada y tal vez, solo tal vez, pensare no hacer ya más contra ti -

\- ¿Sin hacer nada? ¿Qué me cruce de brazos? -

Se mofó Souichi y continuo, mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿Sin derechos de propiedad intelectual ni nada parecido? ¿Que tú seas quien saque provecho de todo? -

\- ¡Exacto! Porque ten la seguridad de que no vas a obtener nada de mí -

Enfadado ante esa altanera forma de restregarle en el rosto que ahora él era mucho más rico y reconocido que él, Souichi lo miró desdeñosamente y comentó:

\- Siempre has pensado en el dinero y solo en el dinero. Pensando de manera estúpida que, teniéndolo, podría quedarme en nuestro antiguo departamento esperando que te aparecieras cuando te diera la gana. Cuando tú te ibas y permanecerías de lo más tranquilo teniéndome seguro y a la mano. Con esto refirmo que ninguna otra cosa te ha importado, más que cumplir tus caprichos. Pues bien, nunca me ha importado a mi obtener fama ni reconocimiento, simplemente amo la investigación y preferiría comenzar de cero en otros proyectos antes que pedirte algo -

El mesero escogió el mejor momento para importunarlos, pues los ojos de Souichi se encendieron en llamas y poco faltaba para que golpeara a su antiguo kouhai. El hombre llego a preguntarles si les había gustado la comida y si deseaban alguna otra cosa. Pero Morinaga disfrutaba viendo la frustración y lo contenido que se mantenía Souichi, porque podía jurar que ganas no le faltaban de golpearlo y de paso, correr al camarero.

\- Sí, un whisky doble con hielo para mí y otro simple para mí...amigo o deseas uno doble -

Morinaga enfatizó la palabra amigo al decirlo de forma lenta y espaciada.

Souichi a quien en otro tiempo le hubiera importado un pepino mostrar sus reacciones y gritar, evito caer en esa provocación.

\- ¿No podrías al menos comportarte de una forma madura? Aseguraste que sería yo quien no lo haría -

Tenía que aceptar que, por esta vez, Souichi tenía razón. Se estaba sobre pasando y eso cruzaba la línea de la educación. Tras un momento de pensárselo, sugirió:

\- Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo, como imagino estas haciéndolo tú. ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos resolver este asunto? -

\- En primer lugar ¡Sin tener que enterar a todo el mundo! Por lo que baja la voz porque gracias a ti, todas las personas nos miran. Además, entre mas rápido, será mejor -

Morinaga miro a su alrededor, era cierto algunas personas los miraban y susurraban. Asintió, parecía que volvía a pensar con calma y no perdería mas los estribos. Aunque le hubiese gustado mantenerse hablando alto para enfadarlo más. Era consciente que Souichi odiaba que llamaran la atención de las personas.

\- Dime que quieres exactamente que hagamos, si dices que no te importa, entonces no hay nada más que tratar y solo hemos perdido el tiempo, mi tiempo -

Estaba un poco desilusionado, esta revancha no le estaba dejando un buen sabor y Souichi no parecía lo bastante preocupado si perdía todo ese trabajo y créditos que le correspondían. Había estado más de cuatro años sin él y en todo ese tiempo, había pasado por toda la gama de emociones: de la rabia al rencor, de la amargura a la desesperación, de la ansiedad a la determinación. Morinaga quería verlo desesperado, lleno de ansiedad y pidiéndole, de ser posible; que le suplicase por recibir de vuelta lo que merecía por su esfuerzo.

Pero Souichi ya estaba bastante sereno después de beber ese tercer vaso de whisly y con la mente más relajada, replico:

\- Dije que preferiría comenzar de cero, mas no dije que lo hare. Si no deseas cooperar conmigo y que esto se acabe rápido y discretamente. Entonces deberé presentarme con todo lo que tengo archivado y pedir que revisen a quien le corresponden los créditos y la propiedad intelectual -

No le dio tiempo para que le respondiera su antiguo amante. Morinaga levanto la vista cuando vio que Souichi se levantó de golpe y arrojo varios billetes sobre la mesa. Finalmente, el control del rubio se fue, al cabo un hombre solo podía contenerse hasta un punto y sus últimas palabras fueron:

\- Te contactaran nuestros abogados -

Salió sin mirar atrás y caminaba de manera firme. Tetsuhiro entonces comprendió que Souichi no era el mismo, ni siquiera tres vasos de whisky le habían afectado como lo hacían años atrás unas cuantas cervezas. Bien, pero Morinaga tampoco era el mismo y aunque cuatro vasos de whisky le hicieron permanecer media hora más esperando que su pensar claro regresara, seguía sintiendo girar todo a su alrededor ¿Había sido el alcohol, o fue la presencia de Souichi?

.

.

.

Poco después de las once de la noche, Morinaga entró en su cuarto de hotel totalmente agotado y tan desanimado que sólo deseaba meterse en la cama. Pero al recostarse, solo podía pensar en lo que sucedió durante esa cena.

 _Tan cerca._

No podía apartar de su cabeza, aquella imagen. Durante cuatro años había mantenido viva su determinación, causarle dolor, vengarse, pero ahora que había visto a Souichi y que sabía que sería una batalla ganada, lo único que sentía era insatisfacción.

 _No dejaré que eso me afecte_

Dijo en voz alta mientras entraba en el baño y se lavaba la cara.

 _No lo permitiré_

Reitero, mirando su rostro mojado en el espejo. Así era como había sobrevivido al infierno que vivió durante los pasados cuatro años; negándose a deprimirse y rendirse.

.

.

.

El lunes en el laboratorio, Innue no se despegaba de Souichi. La chica quería saber que sucedió en ese encuentro, aunque en realidad; ya lo sabía.

En cuento llego, más temprano de lo habitual, ella junto a Tetsuo escucharon de Souichi la versión abreviada de la conversación entre él y Morinaga. Pero Innue quería saber más. Sabía que había mas.

\- Vamos Tatsumi, te hará bien desahogarte, siempre los momentos amargos, se vuelven agridulces si le cuentas a un amigo y yo soy tu amiga ¿Cómo puedo apoyarte si no me dices todo? -

Souichi la miro en silencio, Innue era la persona más persistente que había conocido, por supuesto, después de Morinaga.

\- Ya te lo dije, estábamos en malos términos, por eso hace todo esto -

Su compañera lo miro con rostro incrédulo, concluyendo "Hay algo más"

\- Entonces ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo se pelearon y él ahora quiere prácticamente destruirte? Porque eso es lo que está haciendo, no registro solo una investigación, lo hizo con cada una de las que trabajaron juntos y necesitamos algunas para tener éxito en el proyecto y él sabía que tarde o temprano las usarías. A mí me parece algo más que un desquite -

Claro que es más que un desquite.

Souichi lo tenía claro, era una venganza, una traición que no podía equipararse a la que él cometió cuatro años atrás. Lo malo, es que esta también afectaría a otras personas, pues ya habían trabajado muy duro Souichi, Innue y Tetsuo en el proyecto actual.

Tetsuo en su manera juguetona y áspera que lo caracterizaba, contemplaba ese grato cuadro frente de él. Era evidente para él que a Innue se le llenaba la mirada de brillo cada vez que estaba de frente a Souichi. No resultando así de evidente para su amigo de larga coleta a quien apreciaba mucho.

 _¡Es tan despistado!_

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Muevan esos traseros y dejen de preocuparse tanto, si ese sujeto es un timador y tramposo no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar -

Tetsuo se acercó a Souichi y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros para decir de forma juguetona:

\- Tú necesitas algo para animarte amigo. No has follado ni una sola vez, ¿a qué no? Y ya lo vas necesitando -

En esos temas Souichi seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que irritado se alejó de su amigo y dijo:

\- ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos? No se debe hablar de esos temas aquí -

\- Vamos Tatsumi, no me digas que no se te apetece y la verdad es que, en esta vida, no siempre hacemos lo que nos apetece. Pero ahora hay una buena excusa y tú eres de los que necesitan excusas para hacer las cosas -

-Si lo que intentas decirme es que si follo todo estará mejor, te equivocas estúpido –

Tetsuo aun con su enorme cuerpo y llevándole diez centímetros de altura a Souichi, se acobardaba un poco cuando comenzaban las características, pero ahora poco frecuentes imprecaciones de parte del rubio.

– No estoy diciendo eso, no estoy diciendo eso. Ya sé que no se arregla el asunto con ese sujeto si tu follas, pero al menos ya no te escuchare como lloras porque tu vida es aburrida -

– ¿Cuando he llorado por eso idiota? Si tu vida es asquerosa no quieras arrastrarme contigo -

Innue se encontraba a varios metros de ellos preparando algunos activos que ocuparían, pero le fastidiaba que Tetsuo siempre tratara de convencer a Souichi de salir con él a beber y ya de paso, irse con zorras. Todavía se atrevía a hacer eso delante de ella cuando el más alto sabía que ella estaba esperando y anhelando una oportunidad con su querido amigo, Souichi. Con cara descontenta se plantó frente de ellos.

\- Bueno señores, ya basta de tanta cháchara y comencemos con el trabajo que, en este punto es mucho -

Los tres comenzaron con sus labores no muy convencidos de ganar en un litigio, ya habían pasado más de cuatro años y de repente aparecerse y reclamar las patentes como suyas parecía algo más que un descuido. Aun así, ya habían contactado quien los representara ante el equipo de abogados más destacados en Hamamatsu que respaldarían a la parte acusada, en este caso Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

.

.

El tiempo no era su aliado, debían obrar con prontitud. Por esa razón, la Deposición fue programada tan solo una semana después del encuentro entre Souichi y Tetsuhiro, el segundo involucrado se disgustó al recibir la notificación de los abogados en su oficina, quien se creía el rubio para alterar su único sitio que lo mantenía sumergido en ocupaciones y lograban hacer que se olvidara de su espantosa vida...al menos lo lograba por instantes. Sin embargo, era imposible hacerlo de otra manera, para su ex senpai averiguar su domicilio particular, lo hacía sentir como si fuera un acosador y el jamás había actuado de esa manera, además que recordaba que su santuario y lugar de remanso de paz, era su hogar.

De mala gana y un humor del infierno Tetsuhiro fue más que puntual, llego a Tokio con tiempo holgado para utilizarlo en el asunto y otras cosas más, ya no viajaba el mismo día cuando tenía que resolver pendientes, sabia por experiencia que no era la mejor manera de concentrarse y cerrar tratos o firmar contratos.

Al encontrarse en Tokio esos días, hizo planes para encontrarse con su amigo incondicional, Hiroto kun. Se citaron para tomar unos tragos y hablar de viejos tiempos y novedades de la vida de cada uno. El chico afeminado no tardo en lanzarse a darle un fuerte abrazo a su muy especial Ángel. Hiroto se retiró un poco de aquel gesto impetuoso y miro a Morinaga de pies a cabeza.

\- La verdad angelito esperaba verte… ¿cómo podría decirte? Menos repuesto, te ves genial. Guapísimo seria poco, haces que sienta tristeza de recordar que nunca me tomaste en serio la palabra de que yo podría consolarte cuando te quejabas de...

¡Oh! Lo siento amigo -

Morinaga sonrió tristemente al ver la reacción de Hiroto, de verdad parecía apenado al casi tocar un tema que pensaba que le dolía…porque aun dolía ¿no?

\- No te contengas Hiroto, recuerdo que las últimas veces que fui a verte, ya te aburría con mis cuentos de que Souichi y yo estábamos hechos para amarnos. Predestinados desde antes de conocernos. Y que te decía que tenía tanta suerte de finalmente haberlo encontrado -

Hiroto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el también recordaba claramente esas largas conversaciones y lo feliz que Morinaga sonreía cada que volvía de Shizuoka y pasaba a charlar con él.

\- Ahora no puedo mentirte más Ángel kun, muchas veces pensé que no querías ver las cosas, como realmente eran. Si te lo decía te haría infeliz, y de infelicidad, a decir verdad, yo ya sabía mucho cuando fui rechazado por un heterosexual. Te veías muy enamorado, enamorado como un tonto y creo que tu vida se divide en un antes y un después de ese senpai tuyo. Cuando lo conocí en tu departamento la ocasión que caíste enfermo de tanto apoyarlo en el laboratorio, a mi simplemente me pareció aterrador y molesto. Bastante atractivo, eso no lo niego; pero aterrador y molesto -

Tetsuhiro cerró los ojos y miro con nostalgia esos recuerdos, ahora sabia de primera mano que, añorar lo que nunca se tuvo de verdad; era lo peor que podía haber experimentado.

\- Bueno Hiroto kun, a mis veinticinco años me sentía realizado. Me encantaba mi nuevo trabajo, amaba a Souichi mas que a nada ni a nadie y cuando alguien puede combinar las dos cosas. El amor y el trabajo, la vida no podía ser más perfecta -

\- Pues ahora que parece que lo has superado Ángel, todavía no entiendo como soportaste ese mal genio por tantos años -

Si Hiroto supiera, cómo le gustaba el mal genio de Souichi.

El sexo había sido casi tan tormentoso y fascinante como sus continuas peleas, pero no había solucionado ninguno de sus problemas. Cuanto más lo tenía, más lo deseaba y eso no era sano. Souichi le había dado su cuerpo, le había dado su compañía y seguía teniendo el desafío de domesticar una mente que siempre le llevaba la contraria. Pero nunca le había dado lo único que podría haberle hecho sentir completo: su amor. Nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Nunca había dicho que compartirían definitivamente la habitación y por consiguiente la cama. Y por todo eso no confiaba en sí mismo y tampoco en la fidelidad de Souichi, por eso siempre lo celo, primero con Isogai san y después, la lista se hizo más larga y en cada una de sus escenas, el rubio lo había perdonado con sus debidas reservas.

Durante meses después de que se fuera del departamento, se había consolado pensando que Souichi recapacitaría y que el mismo había estropeado todo. Y también durante meses se había aferrado a la convicción de que él le llamaría arrastrándose.

Ahora reconocía tristemente que había sido un estúpido. Un estúpido por que Souichi nunca se arrastraba.

\- Simplemente fui un estúpido Hiroto kun, un estúpido que se enamoró desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Si no lo hubiera amado tanto, la traición de él no me habría lastimado tanto. Me habría enojado, quizás deprimido un poco como con Masaki san. Todavía no entiendo cómo me las he arreglado para amar a dos hombres tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero idénticos al ser unos traidores.

Souichi y Masaki son tan distintos, como la luz del sol y la oscuridad. Y quizás tenga sentido, cuando más lo pienso porque el joven ingenuo e inexperto que era antes tal vez se hubiera asustado al conocer el carácter de Souichi y por eso que me enamore de la dulzura de Masaki. Pero después, el hombre que comenzó a vivir todas esas cosas terribles como el rechazo de mis padres y las golpizas que recibí al ser descubierto con Masaki de parte de mi padre, me transformaron y me sentí tan atraído primero, a la apariencia hermosa de Souichi y después, a ese carácter tan controlador y egoísta. Entonces, no pude volver atrás -

Si, Morinaga seguía siendo él en muchos sentidos, le gustaba vestir bien igual que siempre, le encantaba mantener en orden su entorno y que la decoración fuera de buen gusto, no le gustaba estar rodeado de montones. Sin embargo, ahora era un hombre más fuerte, más fiero y capaz de causar daño.

Hiroto kun se quedó mirándolo, su amigo se había callado y miraba su vaso de bebida. Morinaga no parecía feliz por mucho que sus labios quisieran decir lo contrario.

\- Ángel kun, entonces ¿No trataras de arreglar las cosas con Souichi san? ¿De verdad vas a enfrentarte con él en algo legal? -

\- Por eso estoy en Tokio Hiroto kun, porque mi momento ha llegado y no pienso retroceder. Tengo que ponerle fin a este asunto y entonces tratar de vivir -

\- Ese es el punto, que me parece poco probable que después de esto, puedas ser vivir como deseas y ser feliz -

\- Lo seré amigo, lo seré. Tú no tienes que preocuparte más de eso, de todos modos, pienso seguir en contacto contigo y tratar de reunirnos como hoy cada vez que podamos -

La comida fue deliciosa y después de lo dicho, Morinaga ya no quiso tocar ningún tema que trajera a colación la mención de Souichi, Hiroto kun se despidió abrazando a su amigo y deseándole lo mejor, y al decir lo mejor, se había detenido unos segundos. Tal vez deseaba con eso trasmitirle que lo mejor sería no escarbar en venganzas y cerrar el ciclo de manera pacífica con Souichi.

Pero eso no sería así.

.

.

Durante la Deposición o declaración jurada, Souichi y Morinaga se habían encontrado en el pasillo, ninguno se acercó a saludar al otro. El rubio fue quien creo más distancia caminando al final del sitio a mirar por los grandes vidrios de la ventana mientras les llegaba su turno de entrar. Cuando finalmente se les llamo, ambos se sentaron cada uno al lado de sus abogados que los representaban. Mediante un juramento ante la autoridad judicial, los dos se manifestaron de manera verbal y en cada una de sus respuestas; evitaron mirarse. En la declaración jurada, todo el contenido de la declaración se toma como cierto hasta que se demuestra lo contrario.

Los abogados le habían explicado a cada uno que, de esta manera, se agilizan los trámites legales y evitan testimonios de terceros o demasiado papeleo. No necesitaban esperar a un siguiente encuentro, la deposición terminaba con la sentencia.

.

.

Los brazos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y su rostro cabizbajo, decían mas que muchas palabras. Innue se lanzó a coger del brazo a Souichi ante la mirada incrédula de Morinaga, que caminaba con sus abogados un metro atrás del rubio y uno de sus abogados. En ese momento dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño en molestia. Parecía que todavía no le agradaba ver que se acercaran al rubio y mucho menos una mujer tan hermosa como lo era Innue.

Tetsuhiro alcanzo a escuchar que la mujer le llamaba por su nombre de pila. _¿Su nueva zorra?_ Se cuestionó irritado. Últimamente optaba por pensar mal de la gente, después, averiguaría si valían un poco la pena.

\- ¿Cómo está todo Souichi? No pareces muy animado -

\- Le han dado preferencia -

Murmuro Souichi aun pensativo. Innue volvió su vista a aquel que claramente la miraba molesto, chasqueo los dientes y jalo del brazo al rubio haciéndolo caminar hacia una silla.

\- Vamos a sentarnos, creo que necesitamos beber un café ne? -

Souichi asintió, se dejó caer en la silla y miro pasar tres pares de zapatos que ya sabía a quienes pertenecían, no se molestó en levantar el rostro. Lo peor de todo, fue que aquellos sujetos se sentaron no muy lejos de ellos.

Innue regreso en cuestión de minutos, se sentó a lado de Souichi y le dio un vaso grande de café, froto su hombro y le dio una palmadita en la pierna. Demasiada confianza pensó Morinaga al seguir observándolos _, esa no parecía una amiga nada más._

\- No pasa nada Souichi, tendremos que buscar en que otro proyecto podemos trabajar, no entiendo por qué ese hombre hace todo esto, investigue un poco y no sé por qué hacen tanto alarde de su liderazgo. Tu eres mil veces mejor -

\- Si lo fuera Innue, no habría sido tan estúpido de confiar en él y dejar los hallazgos así... ¿Dónde está Tetsuo? -

Hablando de él, Tetsuo llegaba agitado, mirando a ambos lados. Hacia donde Souichi estaba sentado con Innue y donde seguían dos abogados y quien sin duda era Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Con lo escandaloso que solía ser, no pudo evitar elevar la voz cuando pregunto:

\- ¿Ese es el pelmazo traidor? Dejame partirle la cara amigo...

En un instante, Tetsuo ya tenía cogido a Morinaga del cuello de su camisa y lo había levantado de la silla de un duro jalón.

Innue se puso de pie enseguida.

\- Tranquilizate grandulón, nos meterás en más problemas. Estamos en un juzgado y si no te has dado cuenta, los dos de sus abogados te miran y escuchan ¡Así que cierra el pico! -

Ya era tarde, los abogados eran testigos presenciales de esa agravante. Y preguntaron a Tetsuhiro:

\- ¿Quiere agregar cargos contra este hombre? -

Una vez más, Morinaga se burlaba con sus gestos altaneros y fue entonces que de un manotazo retiro la mano que aún lo sostenía firmemente, para responder:

\- No creo que sea una buena idea patear más a un perro herido -

Tetsuo dejo que Innue lo sujetara y llevara de regreso a donde estaban ellos sentados, pero el hombre mayor quiso regresar el insulto y miraba a Tetsuhiro con mucha rabia, Souichi por su parte solo lo sostuvo de hombro y lo obligo a sentarse. Le murmuro algunas cosas a su amigo y este solo asintio sin dejar de mirar a Morinaga.

El otro trio dejo pasar el asunto, uno de los abogados le comento a su cliente que ese tipo de sucesos y otros peores se ven constantemente en los juzgados. El otro abogado se dirigió a Morinaga y le pregunto cuando seria el próximo encuentro con Tatsumi san.

\- No puedo abandonar mi trabajo para atender estos asuntos, me tome cuatro días para dejar esto terminado; quisiera que eso se llevara a cabo mañana mismo -

\- Entonces le notificare a la contra parte. También debe tomar en cuenta la disponibilidad de tiempo y la disposición de Tatsumi san -

\- Él es el principal interesado, debe darle prioridad y ajustarse a mi horario. Yo he viajado desde Shizuoka y él vive prácticamente en el barrio -

El abogado asintió a lo dicho por Tetsuhiro y llamo a Souichi y al abogado que lo representaba, el cual había mantenido su distancia y hacia llamadas sin parar. Innue y Tetsuo no mostraban ninguna intención de dejar solo a su amigo y el Licenciado en derecho tuvo que insistir en que el asunto atañía solo al rubio y su abogado.

\- No podemos hacerlo hoy mismo Tatsumi san, debemos redactar los documentos y ambos equipos de abogados debemos reunirnos y estar de acuerdo con los términos, los cuales usted y Morinaga san ya conocen. Solo se trata de que ambos se presenten mañana para firmar y el asunto se da por terminado -

Tetsuhiro entendió por la propuesta de Souichi de firmar hoy mismo todo, que él no era el único que deseaba que todo esto se terminara. El rubio lucia fastidiado y cansado, con prisas para irse ya mismo. Cuando estuvieron todos de acuerdo, hicieron unas rápidas reverencias y se alejaron.

.

.

Tetsuhiro fue el primero en salir del juzgado.

Souichi solo lo miro unos segundos y se sintió culpable.

Lo normal en Souichi seria sentirse enojado, humillado y traicionado después de pasar por todo aquel interrogatorio. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos estaban lejos de sentir eso. Él se juzgó dentro de ese sitio, construido especialmente para eso; juzgar a las personas y dictar un veredicto. El suyo fue "culpable" con pesar pensó:

 _Llevas años esperando este momento._

 _Lo siento, entonces no lo sabía. No sabía que era capaz de herirte tan hondamente como para que jamás te repusieras._

 _Ahora pienso que solo existo, para herirte y hacerte sufrir._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.


	9. Capítulo 9 Aceptando la realidad

**Capítulo 9.**

 **.**

 **Aceptando la realidad.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Termino la llamada, cerró los ojos y se recargo en el asiento de su auto.

Tenía unos dos meses de no saber nada de su viejo amigo Kurokawa, escuchar lo que Tomoe le relato brevemente, le causó asombro. Isogai Taichirou deseándolo o no, había tenido mucho que ver para que esa relación comenzara.

Recordó que esa noche durante la cual salieron de farra Kurokawa y él, se había pasado por mucho de copas. Fue tanta su borrachera que no muy consciente, vacío todo el contenido de su estómago sobre un joven que parecía perdido. Y ese fue el comienzo de una historia de amor que, Isogai jamás pensó que llegaría a estar tan inestable en estos días. Desgraciadamente, mirar ese pasado le puso de un ánimo oscuro.

Su propia vida había cambiado desde entonces y ahora sopesaba las cosas. Si pudiera retomar la vida donde había quedado, quitaría todo lo malo de su camino y trataría de avanzar hacia una nueva dirección. Tal vez de ese modo no se sentiría con aquella carga y tampoco viviría con las consecuencias.

 _"Ya no pienses en eso. Piensa en el presente"_ Se ordenó mentalmente, pero tristemente sabía que su presente era muy parecido a su pasado. Estaba por cumplir treinta y siete años y aún continuaba solo. Se arrepentía de creer en algún momento que Kurokawa era patético al desperdiciar su vida al lado de otro hombre si el sujeto era popular entre las mujeres. Claro que Isogai siempre lo apoyo y hasta se divirtió en un principio de cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Isogai siempre fue un tipo bromista y amaba la buena vida y la juerga. Ningún fin de semana se retiraba tranquilo a casa, tenía siempre a donde ir y pasar un buen momento. Lo malo fue que nunca se tomó nada en serio, era bueno para dar consejos, pero no para seguirlos el mismo. Ya tendría tiempo para reaccionar, se excusaba con frecuencia, pero, tristemente el tiempo se le escapo como agua entre las manos.

Las chicas accedían a salir con él porque además de galante y divertido, era apuesto. Pero pronto se daban por vencidas al ver que él no avanzaba a una etapa más seria en la relación. Parecía no importarle, no hasta que comenzó a notar algunos hilos plateados en su copetillo y que, al sonreír frente al espejo, algunas arrugas comenzaban a marcárse más. No es que fuera vanidoso, no, era solo que el tiempo pasaba y dentro de poco se le dejaría de considerar un buen partido. Se dio cuenta de eso pocos meses atrás, cuando aún tenía treinta y seis años. Noto que las chicas en los veintes, preferían a los de su propia edad y él debía conformarse con la que al final, nadie parecía escoger.

Tal vez dejo pasar mucho tiempo, tal vez no previo para el futuro. Y encima de todo lo que lo atormentaba, ahora debía encontrarse con Souichi kun, la última vez que se vieron, no fue una situación amistosa por así decirlo. Habían llegado a los golpes y mantenido una fuerte discusión. Sin embargo, además de ser amigo de Kurokawa, le tenía un gran aprecio a Tomoe y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. Además, que esa maldita curiosidad innata a los problemas de sus allegados, le llamaban como la miel a la abeja.

La realidad fue que, en un principio Isogai Taichirou se negó a ir cuando escucho a Tomoe decir que estaba alojándose en casa de su hermano mayor. Pero en cuanto Isogai entro al departamento, se despojó de sus zapatos en el genkan y miro las paredes del lugar, que, aunque pequeño, era de buen gusto. Se trataba del nuevo hogar de Souichi, aunque isogai lo ignoraba y por ello, miro con atención, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de cómo era la vida actual del tirano. Y es que hacía poco tiempo se dedicó a darle vueltas en su cabeza a aquella discusión entre ambos, recordó como Souichi aun con el corazón destrozado se aferraba a la idea de formar una familia y tener un hijo que presentar a Soujin san como su nieto. Rememoro como el había tratado de interceder a favor de Morinaga, pero en el presente, dadas sus circunstancias parecía comenzar a entender al que en un principio califico de egoísta. Isogai también anhelaba una esposa e hijos. Tener quien lo recibiera cuando él llegara a casa, le dieran la bienvenida y lo abrazaran y no tener que encontrarse siempre solo.

Vio atentamente que en las paredes, había muchas fotografías de Souichi con su familia: Ayane abrazándolo con mucho amor a él y su hijo, otras más del pequeño con su madre solos recostados en la arena de alguna bella playa, y varias de Ichi en distintos escenarios. Desde que era un bebe recién nacido, hasta las que pensó eran las más recientes. En las cuales comenzaba a vérsele el cabello amarrado en una pequeñísima coleta oscura con una gorra girada hacia atrás. " _Seguramente tiene unos tres o cuatro años"_ dedujo Isogai. Ayane le pareció una mujer hermosa y agradable, pudo ver sus ojos llenos de bondad. "Ella les ama mucho"

 _"Al final parece que son felices"_ concluyo con tristeza al añorar algo así en su vida.

Que lejos estaba de la verdad, a través de una fotografía no se puede comprender nada. No es más que la imagen de figuras. Las verdaderas personas están en otro sitio, sintiendo cosas distintas. Y eso no sale reflejado en la imagen.

.

.

.

 ** _Sin embargo, a veces se le tiene que dar una sacudida al árbol, si quieres que la fruta caiga, ¿no? Pero tampoco debes de sacudir tan fuerte que la rama al final se rompa._**

 ** _._**

.

\- ¿Estás listo? -

Pregunto innue a Souichi que mecánicamente metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón haciendo sonar sus llaves y revisando que su celular permaneciera apagado para que no importunara por las siguientes dos horas que calculo le tomaría poner punto final al problema con Morinaga.

\- Claro, solo quiero que esto termine de una buena vez -

Dijo Souichi volviendo a guardar su teléfono y ajustando bien su camisa. Tetsuo e Innue ya estaban bastante tranquilos, después de la reunión del día anterior, el rubio les había explicado con detenimiento los detalles del acuerdo que firmarían esa tarde Morinaga y él. Sin embargo, Tetsuo no terminaba de deshacerse de todo su enojo ante lo que para él parecía una injusticia.

\- Mira Sou, sé que con esta firma ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Tenemos lo necesario para seguir trabajando, y los principales estudios y sus hallazgos, pasaran a ser de tu propiedad ya que ese tipo, no sabía de ellos pues trabajaste en eso después de que él se graduó. Sin embargo…permíteme partirle la cara una vez que todo termine. Una escoria traicionera como él no puede causar tanto problema y sin más largarse tranquilo -

Innue lo que deseaba antes que todo, era ver sin mortificación alguna a Souichi, por eso intervino.

\- ¡Ya acaba con eso Tetsuo! Si Souichi está satisfecho con que firmen y todo termine, aceptalo. Además, ese tal Morinaga podría fastidiar más si le provocas. Nos entregarán unos reembolsos que nos darán tranquilidad para terminar con esta investigación y es lo único que importa -

Souichi parecia atento, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la aparente discusión de sus colegas. Moría por un cigarro y todavía tenía tiempo, así que los dejo ahí discutiendo y salió al pasillo buscando un área para fumadores. Se sorprendió al ver a Morinaga en ese lugar, su primera reacción fue la de retroceder y dejar esa sala, pero se intrigo al verlo fumar. Que él recordara, Tetsuhiro no gustaba del tabaco salvo cuando estaba demasiado preocupado y ansioso. Tetsuhiro siempre lo había tomado un cigarrillo de su cajetilla cuando se contenía de tocarlo mientras bebían en algún bar. Y ahora estaba ahí, fumando y apretando su frente con una mano abierta posada en sus sienes. Hablaba por celular y parecía bastante inquieto caminando de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Tanto así, que ni siquiera noto hasta donde había escuchado Souichi de su conversación.

Cuando concluyo la llamada, apretó con fuerza el dispositivo mientras miraba el aparato con insistencia, como si pudiera darle una solución a toda su preocupación con eso. Dio otra calada profunda y giro al sentir una mirada fija sobre él. Era Souichi a escasos pasos de él que lo miraba con confusión. Morinaga miro sus labios de manera automática, era un reflejo que no podía evitar años atrás y cuatro años después persistía, se justificó pensando que parecía que Souichi diría algo. Y para su sorpresa, Souichi pregunto:

\- ¿Esta muy grave tu padre? -

Morinaga abrió los ojos impactado ante la pregunta que había sido formulada de manera suave. Mantuvo cerrada la boca unos segundos, pero decidió contestar sin saber lo que acarrearía su respuesta.

\- Si, lo está. Contemplan la posibilidad de desconectarlo por su nula actividad cerebral -

 _"Entonces está en coma"_ comprendió Souichi mirando el rostro preocupado de Morinaga. Él entendía esa clase de dolor al recibir una mala noticia de ese tipo, al final el había recibido la llamada que confirmo la muerte de su madre. A pesar de recordar la fuerte molestia de Morinaga cuando le comento que debía visitar a sus padres años atrás en su viaje a Fukuoka, eso no evito que insistiera con lo mismo, Souichi sabía que eso era lo correcto.

\- Tienes que ir a verle -

Debía hacerlo, eso no podía discutirlo, y ahora estaba aquí Souichi recordándole nuevamente lo que era correcto. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente. Estaba recordando ese viaje a Fukuoka, no pudo evitarlo teniendo al rubio plantado frente de él. Después de todo, ese viaje había servido para crear nuevos recuerdos con el amor de su vida. Borrar los pasados recuerdos que le restregaban en la cara su ingenuidad e inexperiencia, que, en su pueblo natal fue el sitio donde más lo habían repudiado y rechazado. Ese viaje con el rubio sirvió para comprobar que ya no sentía dolor, absolutamente nada al recordar que en ese mismo sitio Masaky le dijo tan crueles palabras confirmándole que al que amaba no era a él.

Y una vez que regreso a Nagoya, con su segundo, pero más grande amor, ahora Fukuoka era el sitio donde había pasado las mejores vacaciones desde su niñez y eso gracias a Souichi.

Sin siquiera pensarlo contesto:

\- ¿Iras conmigo como lo prometiste hace cuatro años? -

Souichi se congelo al escucharlo ¿Aun recordaba aquello? Ese viaje pendiente... Levanto su rostro para mirar que decían aquellos ojos oscuros, lo miraban con algo de súplica y de esperanza. Por lo que más seguro respondió:

\- Iré contigo -

Y así, mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, sintieron que el tiempo no había pasado y los sentimientos estaban ahí, presentes.

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a Innue llamando a Souichi, ya habían llegado los abogados y tenían que entrar de inmediato a finalizar los trámites legales. Al menos eso pensaron ambos, pero cuando caminaban hacia la oficina donde esperaban los abogados, estaban dos personas. Era una mujer de conocida apariencia quien hablaba con Tetsuo como si fueran grandes y viejos conocidos; y lo eran.

Souichi detuvo su andar, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con mayor velocidad. Reconoció de inmediato a su ex esposa, se preguntó que hacia Ayane e Ichi en el juzgado. Ella no era la clase de esposa que importunaba por cualquier cosa, al menos no lo fue mientras estaban casados, siempre actuó con discreción y buen juicio. Claro que él le había mencionado que se encontraría en un litigio a la mujer que vivió con él durante dos años. Lo hizo exactamente cuándo iba a encontrarse con Tetsuhiro en el restaurant y por ello no pudo recoger a su hijo para pasar su día con él. Su ex mujer ese día lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no se preocupara, que arreglara su pendiente, entonces ¿Sucedía algo malo para que ella lo localizara en ese lugar? En ese instante se preguntó por qué no le llamo primero, él mismo hubiese ido, pero mientras lo pensaba, reviso su celular y noto que no estaba encendido. Claro, lo había apagado para poder estar en la reunión sin distracciones y ahora lo más probable era que si lo encendía, encontraría varias llamadas de ella.

Innue fue quien se adelantó para encontrarlo a medio camino, al comienzo del pasillo. Estaba a algunos metros cuando su colega le llamo:

\- Souichi...

Innue tomo aire, era claro que había caminado de prisa.

\- Ayane y tu hijo, están aquí, ella quiere hablar contigo -

Morinaga se cuestionó ¿Ayane? El conocía ese nombre, como no iba a conocerlo, si era la mujer que se casó con Souichi. La misma que se coló en sus vidas mientras él se esforzaba hasta prácticamente colapsar, con tal de asegurar un mejor futuro a lado de su amante. La misma que por el simple hecho de ser mujer, podía mostrarse en público y estar orgullosa de ser su esposa.

Tetsuhiro nunca quiso conocerla, no lo quiso porque no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción, por supuesto, no la habría agredido físicamente. Sin embargo, si era capaz de decirlo todo, que Souichi era su amante, que vivían juntos, que se amaban y ella era una entrometida entre ellos. Estaba seguro que hubiese dicho todavía mas, por eso, nunca deseo conocerla; y ahora se aparecía aquí.

Morinaga la miraba a lo lejos y al pequeño también _¿Dijo esta mujer que era su hijo?_ Entonces, se enfocó en el niño. Todo lo que ocurría ante él, parecía suceder en cámara lenta, había estado hasta cierto punto preparado para reencontrarse con Souichi. Pero a la que fue su esposa y su hijo, no. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría que verlos y así sentir lo que sentía en ese momento. Que era real, que Souichi de verdad lo había dejado y formado una familia y esta estaba frente a sus ojos. Parecía que no había superado la etapa de la negación, porque en alguna parte muy profunda de su ser, pensaba que, si no los veía, entonces ellos no existían.

Pero aquí estaban tan reales como que veía a Ichi aproximarse, ya que el pequeño al alcanzar a ver a su padre a unos metros, soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Souichi llegando a él y abrazándose con fuerzas a sus rodillas. Ahora el rubio acariciaba la cabeza del niño y le sonreía con una sonrisa que Morinaga jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver en él.

Morinaga se quedó paralizado cuando vio de cerca al niño _"Tiene sus mismos ojos y es idéntico a él"_ Pensó cuando volvió su vista y confirmo que el cabello era del tono de la mujer que sin ninguna duda era la ex esposa de Souichi. Mientras transcurría la escena ante sus ojos, ya que ahora el rubio se había puesto en cuclillas y abrazaba a su hijo, escucho que su abogado lo llamaba. Sintiendo que le presionaban con fuerzas el pecho, y ordenándole a sus piernas moverse, sin decir nada camino hacia la oficina. Escucho levemente la conversación de Ayane e Innue mientras pasaba junto a ellas:

\- Tú me conoces, jamás lo haría si no fuera tan necesario, Ichi no quiso quedarse con su abuela y la tía Matsuda salió de la ciudad -

Ambas mujeres hablaban como viejas y buenas amigas. Morinaga se mofo por dentro...era claro que aquella amiga, amaba a Souichi, lo supo desde el primer día que la vio mirándolo y cuidando tanto de él _"Hasta se atrevió a tomar sus manos y abrazarlo"_ recordó gruñendo bajo. Sus mismos pensamientos de hecho habían ido más allá suponiendo que en la actualidad, era la mujer que compartía cama con el rubio. De repente comprendió sintiéndose molesto y a la vez atormentado que, una vez más Souichi no cumpliría con su promesa de ir con él a Fukuoka _"Dara prioridad a ellos_ " concluyo tan enojado que casi deja que su molestia se manifieste cuando su abogado lo saludo con una reverencia. A punto estuvo de pasarlo de largo, pero logro recomponerse, devolver el saludo y entrar a la oficina.

.

.

Souichi cargaba a Ichi mientras hablaba con Ayane, Ichi no dejaba de abrazar a su dinosaurio. Para ese momento, Innue los había dejado solos y estaba sentada en las sillas del pasillo, demasiado pensativa y echando un vistazo hacia ellos continuamente.

\- Solo serán tres días, se trata de algo muy importante para la compañía. Tu sabes que madre y padre lo cuidan con gusto, pero es Ichi quien insiste en no ir allá y quiere estar contigo -

Souichi beso la mejilla de su hijo, mientras este le rugía y le restregaba el peluche en el cabello, como si lo atacara.

\- Es mi hijo, siempre cuidare de él. No necesitas disculparte por eso, además, mañana es viernes. Hare unas cuantas llamadas, dejo instrucciones en el laboratorio y asunto arreglado -

Ayane suspiro aliviada, seguía amando a este hombre como posesa y de verdad estaba avergonzada de llegar con el niño al juzgado y avisarle a Souichi en el último momento. Sin embargo, no lo hizo a presito, trato de hablar con su hijo y que este le dijera porque no le gustaba ir a casa de los abuelos, aunque para ser honesta con ella misma; sus padres no eran las personas más agradables que conociera. Hizo a Souichi una última petición susurrando ante la presencia del chiquitín.

\- Me gustaría que, si puedes platiques con Ichi. Quisiera saber por que no quiere ir con los abuelos -

Souichi no parecía nada sorprendido, él odiaba estar en casa de sus suegros, pero nunca se quejó de eso con Ayane.

\- Este amiguito y yo...

Dijo haciendo cosquillitas en la barriguita de su hijo.

\- Nos la pasaremos bien y charlaremos mucho comiendo helados ¿Verdad Ichi? -

El tierno nene, lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello, jalando entre sus bracitos la coleta rubia de su papa -

\- Siiii, qui-quiero uno de chocolate con muchas chispas de estrellitas y muchos colores -

Innue un poco reacia de interrumpir su cálida reunión, se acercó tímida y hablo:

\- Lo siento Souichi, pero parece que solo te esperan a ti -

Souichi bajo despacio a Ichi, tomando su mano. Miro a ambas mujeres y se dirigió finalmente a Innue:

\- Debo entrar, no creo que tardemos como la vez pasada, Ayane ya está por abordar el tren ¿Podría pedirte que cuides de Ichi mientras estoy en la reunión? -

Innue asintió sonriente.

\- No tienes que pedirlo, con gusto iremos a la cafetería a comer una gran rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche ¿Verdad Ichi? Tu papá saldrá pronto y estarás con él -

Extendió la mano al pequeño que parecía cohibido, pero Ayane y Souichi asintieron mirándolo sonrientes para que sintiera confianza, fue entonces que acepto tomar la mano de Innue.

Ayane y Souichi cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más, y ella se fue. El rubio entro a la oficina donde un poco impacientes esperaban los tres hombres. Se leyeron algunos términos del convenio y firmaron de común acuerdo ambas partes. Por supuesto que no estaban de acuerdo, pero lo que habían arreglado sin tener la necesidad de invertir más tiempo y recursos era moderadamente aceptable.

Morinaga hablo un poco más con sus abogados y Souichi estaba afuera dándole algunas indicaciones y explicaciones a Tetsuo sobre el laboratorio e informándole que por un asunto familiar no iría a trabajar unos días. Cuando el rubio vio que Tetsuhiro ya caminaba por el pasillo, se despidió de su colega y alcanzo a su ex kouhai.

Dudo un poco, pero se decidió en tocar su hombro rápidamente para que Morinaga se detuviera, pues caminaba muy de prisa. Cuando Tetsuhiro se giró, lo miro con cierto recelo, pero Souichi ya estaba ahí, enfrente de él.

\- Debo ir a mi departamento por unas cosas…no sé si sea un problema que lleve a mi hijo a Fukuoka. Te aseguro que él es un buen niño y...

Tetsuhiro sintió cierta emoción al escuchar que aun ante el inconveniente de tener que viajar con el pequeño Ichi, Souichi le acompañaría; se apresuró a responder sin que el rubio terminara de hablar.

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema, el viaje es un poco largo y pesado para un niño, sin embargo, podemos hacer paradas para comer algo y estirar las piernas -

Morinaga se maldijo después de notar que, nuevamente sus impulsos lo controlaron, pero tuvo que reconocer que no se arrepentía del todo al hacerlo. Acordaron verse dos horas más tarde fuera del restaurant donde se habían citado la vez anterior.

.

.

.

Viajando en el coche de Morinaga, Souichi volvió su atención lejos de la ventana donde había estado mirando la lluvia caer. Llevaba a Ichi en su regazo que después de pasar a su departamento por unas cuantas prendas de ropa y llevar unos juguetes que su hijo le pidió. Finalmente había caído dormido, así había entrado al auto.

Quería convencerse que no sintió ese golpeteo en su estómago cuando vio a lo lejos al que fue el amor de su vida. Souichi estaba parado con una mochila en la espalda y cargando al niño dormido que reposaba su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo; no pudo evitar sentir añoranza. Se veía prácticamente igual que hacía cinco años, no, no igual se corrigió _…"se ve mucho más lindo"_

Morinaga hacia todo por no mirar de reojo a sus acompañantes, pero se descubría haciéndolo constantemente. En una luz roja termino con el silencio que se había instalado desde hacía veinte minutos que inicio el viaje.

\- ¿Estás seguro que aun quieres acompañarme? -

Souichi se giró para mirar a Tetsuhiro y responder un poco extrañado.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Parece particularmente un viaje largo para un niño tan pequeño -

Respondió mirando a Ichi dormir a pierna suelta y sosteniendo con su puñito la camisa de Souichi. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo sería cuidar del pequeño juntos? Estar recostados frente al televisor, tomados de la mano e Ichi dormido entre ellos. Sintió el fuerte impulso de rosar la mejilla acalorada del nene, pero tuvo el coraje de mirar al frente y concentrarse en el camino. Entonces esa concentración que con esfuerzos consiguió, desapareció cuando Souichi le menciono por que llevaba al niño.

\- Tenia que traerlo conmigo, su mamá debe estar en un congreso hoy mismo y él no quiso quedarse con sus abuelos. Ahora debo averiguar el porqué. Cuando fuimos al departamento y le pregunte mientras jugábamos con sus dinosaurios, tomo el suyo y lo abalanzo al que yo sostenía y lo ataco del cuello diciendo que eso quería que le hiciera a su abuela -

Tetsuhiro arqueo la ceja izquierda y después de unos segundos soltó una pequeña carcajada, y con esto provoco que Souichi torciera la boca ante esa reacción y frunciera el ceño molesto.

\- Bueno, creo que aquí tenemos una pequeña replica de alguien que, no piensa mucho para mostrar los puños ante cualquier provocación y quiero decir que me consta jajaja -

Del ceño fruncido y el rostro molesto, Souichi paso a tener un semblante sorprendido y sintió algo extraño al ver y escuchar a Morinaga reír. Era una especie de tranquilidad la que se estableció en su pecho. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver después de casi cinco años, solo había percibido amargura y rencor en el más joven.

\- Ha? ¡Idiota! ese no es el punto...aquí lo inquietante es que mi hijo quiere que le pegue a la abuela. El aún es muy pequeño, por lo que le es difícil explicarse, pero sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Por eso cuando le pregunte si quiere que la golpee hasta que llore, el negó con su cabeza moviéndola de lado a lado y dijo que más fuerte aun ¿Porque un niño querría algo así? -

Morinaga pensó que eso era preocupante, o simplemente tal vez el niño estaba demasiado mimado. Aunque sus ojos parecían fijos en el volante, buscaba al mismo tiempo un buen sitio para comer algo y descansar. Llevaba más de una hora conduciendo y notando que Souichi ya se veía acalorado y quizás su brazo se había adormecido por mantener esa posición cargando a Ichi.

Con las palabras que escucho de Souichi, no pudo evitar recordar que, aunque él no era un niño de cuatro años, si había tenido deseos no solo de golpear a su padre, si no de matarlo. Eso había sucedido cuando apenas entraba en la adolescencia y fue brutalmente golpeado. Comprendió que, si Ichi no quería a sus abuelos y menos a su abuela, algo debía suceder ¿Algún tipo de maltrato? Eso lo había experimentado Tetsuhiro y como resultado, el amor por sus padres era casi nulo.

\- Solo se me ocurren dos cosas Souichi, la primera que, quizás tu hijo no soporta los cambios o le altera estar con diferentes personas cuidando de él o la segunda que, hay algo en sus abuelos que al pequeño no le agrada -

Souichi desvió su mirada a la ventanilla, moviendo sus ojos de un árbol a otro mientras los veía al pasar. Parecía considerar las palabras de Morinaga y al mismo tiempo recordar que cosas podrían ser las que no le agradaban a Ichi de los abuelos maternos.

\- Mi hijo no es violento, tiene casi cuatro años y nunca antes me había pedido que le pegue a nadie. Y tampoco es un niño que pide las cosas por pedirlas, únicamente pide algo cuando es necesario. Cuando de verdad lo desea o le molesta mucho. En eso creo que es igual a mí. Así que, si me pide que le pegue muy fuerte a su abuela, es porque ella es mala con él -

Si Morinaga se había jurado que Souichi no le provocaría ya nada, se mentía solo porque mientras el rubio movía los labios hablando, Tetsuhiro pudo notar que físicamente no era más inmune al atractivo de Tatsumi Souichi que años atrás. Era verdad que ahora podía ser capaz de refrenar sus impulsos... pero no así su cercanía. La dulce pasión que vivió a su lado había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. Y aun con la experiencia que había ido adquiriendo durante los últimos años, su ex amante continuaba despertando todo tipo de ansias en su interior, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando él era un estudiante de segundo en la Universidad de Nagoya, cuando estaba tan clavado, casi como la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre le resultaba difícil hablar, pensar o respirar en determinados momentos, mas ahora con tantos recuerdos latentes, detrás de cada palabra, de cada mirada y de cada contacto.

Después de todo ese tiempo, su sola presencia lo hacía tambalear y aunque había estado convencido que nunca más sentiría nada por él, ahora que lo tenía a un lado, de copiloto en su auto, más la conversación que mantenían. Le había llevado a descubrir lo equivocado que estaba. Necesitaba tomar un respiro.

\- Te parece si aparcamos aquí y bebemos un café o una limonada. Necesitamos estirar las piernas y tu hijo necesita comer también -

\- Oh! Por supuesto -

Souichi movió al pequeño Ichi que llevaba dormido más de dos horas, las mismas que dormía después de llegar de la guardería todos los días. El cinturón de seguridad había limitado mucho sus movimientos y susurro un suave quejido al moverse y ver que sus piernas estaban dormidas. El niño no quería abrir los ojos, con más fuerzas se abrazó a su papa y Morinaga rio al escuchar los pequeños gruñidos que Ichi lanzaba. No quería involucrarse más para no salir afectado, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos mientras el arrepentimiento y el alivio se apoderaban de él. Arrepentimiento por jugar con fuego teniendo a Souichi tan cerca y alivio porque tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo, la compañía de ambos lo hacían sentir vivo y aquello le lleno de alegría. Se estremeció al recordar lo mucho que el rubio lo había herido, pero por un instante creyó que el daño podría repararse. Sin embargo, solo serían los actos y no las palabras lo único que le haría bajar la guardia y conseguir que volviera a amarlo. Pero y Souichi ¿Pensaría lo mismo?

\- ¿Quién eres? -

La vocecilla infantil y curiosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones. De golpe abrió los ojos y se encontró al pequeño Ichi arrodillado junto a él y mirándolo con atención. Souichi acomodaba la gorra del niño que había quedado atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

Tetsuhiro quedo paralizado, pareció bloquearse sin saber que responder, miro a Souichi en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, pero el hombre permanecía callado esperando escuchar que respondiera Morinaga. Parecía que él también quería saber cómo se presentaría.

\- Ettooo, soy un viejo amigo de tu papa. Estudiamos en la misma Universidad hace algo de tiempo -

Ichi sonrió y contesto alegre:

\- No eres viejo, pero sí muy grande...¿A dónde vamos? -

Souichi intervino al ver que Morinaga parecía un manojo de nervios, le parecía imposible que con lo sociable y bien que sabía tratar a la gente y adaptarse a cada ambiente, no fuera capaz de entablar una conversación con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Reprimió una risa ante la escena, un tipo enorme intimidado por un niño.

\- Vamos a comer, pero primero dile tu nombre a mi...amigo -

\- Me llamo Tatsumi Souichi como mi papi, pero todos me dicen Ichi -

Morinaga le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como reverencia.

\- Así que eres el número uno, un pequeño campeón. Yo me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro y después de comer, iremos a visitar a mis padres ¿Te gustaría? -

(Ichi: número 1 en japones)

Ichi asintió emocionado acomodándose la gorra de lado otra vez. No le gustaba que su papa se la pusiera recta.

\- ¡Si quiero y también quiero conducir este auto! -

Souichi se sonrojo por el exceso de confianza de su hijo con Morinaga, pero claro, se trataba de su ex Kouhai amable atento y dispuesto a ayudar siempre. Pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que su hijo se comportara caprichoso.

\- Ichi, no creo que sea una buena idea, en realidad no podemos hacer eso durante este viaje -

Morinaga no parecía muy de acuerdo, en realidad no le molestaba la petición del niño, pero antes de decir algo, Ichi le recordó algo a su padre.

\- ¡Pero papi! ¿Has olvidado que día es hoy? -

Morinaga miro a ambos y después se detuvo en Souichi para saber la respuesta, ahora estaba intrigado.

Souichi se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente recordando a que hacía referencia su hijo.

\- Pero Morinaga no sabe de eso Ichi ¿Qué te parece si lo cambiamos para la siguiente semana? -

Ichi miro a Morinaga y le dijo:

\- Tu también participaras en nuestros tres días especiales ¿Verdad? -

\- ¿Días especiales? ?...

\- Son los tres últimos días de cada mes en que debemos decir que si a todo lo que el otro pida y cuando decimos a todo es a todo. Es un juego de padre e hijo, pero parece que le has agradado a Ichi si quiere que entres en él, nunca antes había aceptado a otra persona en el juego -

Explico un poco avergonzado Souichi, sin tener en cuenta las implicaciones de ese ingenuo juego.

Tetsuhiro bastante sorprendido al enterarse que Souichi ideara cosas así con su hijo, razono que era su forma de esconder lo dulce y tierno que podía ser y recordó las contadas ocasiones que tuvo el privilegio de ver aquellos rasgos en él.

\- Entonces seré muy afortunado de poder participar -

Ichi sonrió y le tendió su mano haciendo unos movimientos que Morinaga sospecho, sellaban el acuerdo. Por lo que imito el gesto.

\- Después de comer ¿Quieres que, en el aparcamiento, te siente tu papa en sus rodillas y conduzcamos todos como en equipo? -

Los ojos de Ichi se iluminaron, resplandecían de entusiasmo al escuchar la brillante idea de Morinaga. Pero en eso, un muy sonrojado y evidentemente avergonzado Souichi confeso:

\- Yo-yo nno se conducir -

Después de comer y no poder negarle un postre a Ichi, se pasaron una media hora conduciendo así por el aparcamiento, Ichi girando el volante y Morinaga con el pie, del acelerador al freno (finalmente Morinaga era quien cargaba a Ichi y enseñaba) Hasta le mostro como dar marcha atrás. Souichi se molestaba cada que Tetsuhiro lo miraba y le repetía las instrucciones a él directamente. Parecía que como senpai era más tirano con él que cuando él fue su senpai en la Universidad. Morinaga sonreía con frecuencia cada que Ichi decía algo _" No hay nada como la risa de un niño_ " pensó mirando al pequeño.

Souichi no quiso conducir el auto cuando Tetsuhiro le ofreció las llaves y también guiarlo. Estaba más que satisfecho de que Morinaga fuera tan paciente y receptivo con él y su hijo, pero no olvidaba la importancia del viaje.

\- Lo intentare otro día, de todos modos, no creo que necesite conducir un auto, el tren es más rápido -

Ese era Souichi, siempre tan practico y desinteresado por las cosas banales.

.

.

Finalmente arribaron a Fukuoka, les llevo dos horas más llegar, pero estaban satisfechos porque el tiempo no se sintió. Ichi parecía cansado y Souichi mas y eso lo noto Tetsuhiro, el mismo estaba fatigado, pero tenía que llegar al hospital. Sabía que un sitio así, no era para que un niño lo visitara y menos ya casi anocheciendo.

\- Lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación y ambos descansen, yo iré al hospital. Tal vez regrese en la madrugada o por la mañana -

Habían solicitado dos habitaciones, Souichi tomaría una para él y su hijo, Morinaga la otra, cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

Lo más natural seria que Tetsuhiro llegara a casa de sus padres y él se quedara en el hotel. Pero cayó en cuenta que él y sus padres tenían años de no verse y seguramente Morinaga no se sentía con confianza. Se esforzó por conservarse calmado, se suponía que había viajado con él para darle apoyo, pero con su hijo ahí, sería imposible ir en ese momento al hospital.

.

.

Souichi una vez en el cuarto de hotel con Ichi, curiosamente se sentía de mejor ánimo. En un principio cuando viajaba con Morinaga y miraba por la ventanilla para distraerse de las distintas emociones que lo agolpaban, pensó que nunca había estado tan consciente de lo mucho, quizás demasiado que echaba de menos la compañía de Tetsuhiro, no hasta que lo volvió a experimentar ese día.

Y ahora reafirmaba lo que había comprendido desde que lo dejo hacía tiempo que, había perdido valiosos años de su vida, pero eso no evitaría que pudiera decidir como quería pasar el resto de está. Ahora sabía lo que era más importante que cumplir con las expectativas de otros y sabía cuáles eran sus deseos, probablemente lo que había querido siempre sin ser consciente de ello. Quería llevar una vida que tuviera sentido, no un matrimonio vacío y sin amor que era aceptado en cualquier círculo. Deseaba recuperar el amor que Morinaga le había ofrecido con tanto esmero y sacrificio. A cambio, estaba dispuesto a todo, a complacerlo y mantenerlo siempre a su lado.

Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y solo reacciono hasta que Ichi con su manita le jalo la manga de la camisa y le hablo:

\- Ya tengo mi ropa lista -

¡La ducha! Recordó Souichi y se levantó guiando a su hijo al baño.

Mientras le frotaba el cabello, Ichi jugaba con la espuma de la tina y Souichi aprovecho su juego para preguntar al niño:

\- ¿De verdad quieres que le pegue a la abuela? ¿Ella te ha pegado? -

\- No me ha pegado…pero cuando mami se va y me deja en esa casa, cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave y no me deja salir a jugar afuera con mis amigos, aunque lloro y lloro -

Souichi razono que a cualquiera padre o madre le rompe el corazón ver llorar a su hijo. Ahora tenía muchas ganas de decirle al pequeño que sí, que golpearía a la abuela, pero decidió no decirlo. Eran los padres de Ayane y tenía que actuar con mucho tacto. Y con más motivo si ya estaban divorciados. Además, que sería un error prometerle algo como eso a su hijo y después no poder cumplirlo. Así que escogió cambiar de tema.

\- Ya veremos qué hacer con la abuela, pero hablemos de hoy ¿Te ha gustado conducir en auto? -

Ichi sonrió de inmediato ante los recuerdos de esa tarde.

Souichi sintió un poco de consuelo, que tan rápido se olvidó su hijo de lo que le había pedido: pegarle a su abuela. Eso es lo mejor de los niños, que les hagas lo que les hagas, después de un rato lo han olvidado y buscan algo bueno con lo que divertirse, razono con molestia. Pero el rubio continuaba enfadado, el ya no era un niño y la única cosa que se le venía a la cabeza era a él queriendo golpear a la malvada madre de Ayane o por lo menos encerrarla en una habitación oscura donde la mujer pataleara y gritara para salir y él del otro lado sin abrirle. De alguna manera buscaría como evitar que su hijo volviera a pasar por eso.

\- Me divertí mucho! -

Contesto salpicando agua a Souichi al levantar sus manos para aplaudir.

\- Y me gusto tu amigo Mori...mori qué? ?...

Souichi soltó una carcajada, parecía que él no era el único en no recordar los nombres de las personas.

\- Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro es su nombre -

Contesto recordando el día que Morinaga le había dicho cuanto tiempo se tardó en recordar su nombre, y lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento cuando el rubio fue capaz de notar su estado de ánimo en la fiesta del profesor. En la que se había sentido tan celoso e inseguro.

.

.

.

Estaba terriblemente cansado y le dolía la nuca demasiado. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento antes de bajar del auto. Trató de ignorar el aroma de la loción de Souichi que aún perduraba dentro del auto. Pensó en lo que paso durante ese día, en la comida y como Souichi le había sonreído cuando hablaban de algún tema. Lo cierto es que Souichi lucia la mejor etapa de su vida ya que estaba casi en los treinta. Su apariencia le quitaba la respiración a cualquiera, seguía tan atractivo, varonil y elegante como siempre.

En algunos momentos Morinaga había estado gruñón, pero cuando Ichi se dirigía a él para hablar o preguntar algo, se olvidaba por un momento de su rencor latente.

Llego al piso donde le habían informado que estaba su padre. Kunihiro y Masaky estaban sentados en los asientos del pasillo evidentemente agotados y desaliñados. Cuando se acercó a ellos, su hermano se puso de pie de inmediato.

\- Tiene dos semanas que dijiste que vendrías ¿Porque tardaste tanto en venir? Nuestra madre a estado irreconocible y solo cuando va a casa, he podido entrar a ver a papa -

Masaky san ya se había unido a los dos hermanos y Morinaga solo asintió hacia él en reconocimiento a su presencia.

\- Porque tenía que arreglar otros asuntos para poder venir, entonces conseguí unos días que se me tomaran como vacaciones. Y ¿Madre esta aquí? -

\- Si, ya está a punto de irse a casa, al menos comenzó a hacerlo cuando vio que no nos movíamos de aquí salvo para ir a casa a bañarnos y Masaky al trabajo. Yo aún debo ir a la oficina a aclarar mi situación -

\- Lo podrás hacer los siguientes días, yo estaré aquí hasta saber que dicen los médicos y que quiere hacer madre -

Morinaga lo dijo de manera seria, pero a Kunihiro le pareció demasiado fría esa forma de decir las cosas. Lo que no sabía el mayor es que hacía ya muchos años que su hermano los había desterrado de su vida, tal y como sus padres habían hecho con él enviándolo solo a un lugar desconocido para él, cuando a penas había dejado de ser un niño.

Tetsuhiro había trabajado muy duro para crear un cerco protector y seguro donde vivir feliz y contento. Y por un tiempo sabía que lo que tenía era exactamente lo que quería, que no había nada más que pudiese desear; tenia a Souichi. Y entonces él lo abandono y su pequeño mundo se desplomo y una vez más, vivía lleno de resentimiento, pero ya no únicamente contra sus padres. El quería encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de todos y de todo ¿Que nunca podría ser feliz? Ya de nada le servía haber trabajado terriblemente duro para aislarse de cualquiera que pudiera dañarlo y lo único que había conseguido era vivir muy solo y aburrido. La vida nunca fue así junto a Souichi.

Kunihiro difícilmente entendería eso, a él la vida lo había tratado distinto, había contado siempre con la aprobación de sus padres y hasta se había casado como se esperaba de él mismo. No. Jamás lo comprendería.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fríamente? Estamos hablando de nuestro padre, y aquí estoy yo llamándote para que juntos nos aseguremos de que se haga y se siga haciendo todo para que él despierte sin importar el tiempo que tome -

\- Tranquilizate Kunihiro -

Era Masaky que lo tomaba del brazo para que no avanzara más hacia Tetsuhiro, quien ni siquiera había pestañeado ante ese arranque de su hermano. Si Kunihiro seguía pensando que su hermano menor se quedaría sin hacer nada si lo agredía, tal como lo hizo años atrás en la Universidad empapándolo de agua al arrojarle el vaso en la cara, estaba muy equivocado.

\- Tu mismo mencionaste cuando me llamaste que nuestro padre no tiene actividad cerebral. Explicame entonces ¿Que más pueden hacer los médicos? Y también dices que nuestra madre ya quiere dejar de sufrir viéndolo en ese estado, ella también se enfermara si continúa obstinada cuidando de él ahí a dentro todo el día -

Kunihiro sabía que todo cuanto Tetsuhiro decía era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentir coraje al escuchar a su hermano, quien siempre fue más sentimental y hablaba con tanto tacto, y ahora se comportaba de forma tan distinta ¿Que había sucedido con su hermano? Nunca fueron cercanos y trabajosamente habían charlado una que otra vez por teléfono para saber cómo les iba, pero si recordaba que los cambios que noto de él fueron después que su relación con ese senpai suyo había terminado.

Masaky san ya se lo había mencionado mínimo tres veces, que Morinaga ya no era el mismo, pero Kunihiro no le dio importancia, todavía estaba influenciado por los romeros que se extendieron en el pueblo y también se había enterado que Tetsuhiro era considerado todo un playboy que solía juguetear con cuanto hombre apuesto se le pusiera enfrente. Eso es lo que había escuchado y con esa impresión en la cabeza, llego a pensar que el rompimiento con Tatsumi Souichi no había tenido un gran impacto en su vida.

\- Tienes razón, los médicos ya no dan esperanzas. Sin embargo, como sus hijos pensé que tú me apoyarías para que le den un poco más de tiempo y ver si tiene algún avance o reacción -

La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba postrado el patriarca de los Morinaga se abrió y los tres hombres se giraron para mirar a la mujer que salía.

.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.


	10. Capítulo 10 Se pierde y se gana

**Capítulo 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se pierde y se gana.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Papá me dejo cenar galletas de chocolate con leche y estamos en una enorme habitación. Y …el amigo de mi papa ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Morinaga me dejo conducir su coche, fue fantástico todo mamí -

Explicaba Icho sonriente recostado y con su pijama de algodón amarilla mientras jalaba sus calcetines con una mano y con la otra sostenía el celular de Souichi, quien en ese momento le hacia señas y un sonido indicándole que se callara. Sshhh!

Sabía que Ayane no estaría muy contenta con esa información, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Tu papá sabe que no debes cenar cosas dulces para que duermas bien. Además ¿Por qué no están en casa de tu papa? y ¿Qué auto dices que condujiste? -

"Parece que no fue buena idea dejarla hablar con Ichi" suspiraba Souichi. "Debí decirle que dormía" Resignado a explicar un poco, estiro la mano a su hijo para que le alcanzara el celular.

\- No pasó nada, Ichi durmió toda la noche -

\- ¡Souichi! ¡Al fin! -

Nada de lo que hablamos me dejo ni satisfecha, ni tranquila. Una vez mas no me tomo en cuenta y decidió ir a Fukuoka con nuestro hijo. Sin aliento y esperanzas encendí mi laptop para abrir la aplicación de Google. Fue un impulso que me domino tras esa charla.

Mientras escribía la dirección de nuestra casa, esa casa que nos acogió por más de dos años, hacia una cuenta mental: Souichi se mudó ya hace más de diez meses después de que termino nuestra relación. Todavía resonaba esa conversación en mi cabeza. Llegué muy lejos con mi pregunta, pero estaba tan dolida y molesta por su decisión de terminar con nuestro matrimonio que no pude evitar tratar de herirlo en su orgullo y hombría.

\- ¿Eres gay? -

\- … ¡Claro que no! yo no -

Ese titubeo y trastabille en sus palabras golpeo mi pecho. Y hoy está en Fukuoka con el hombre aquel que en repetidas ocasiones nombro en sus ensoñaciones mientras dormía.

Me sentí irritada de que llevara a Ichi con él, mi mente me decía que no, que Souichi era alguien racional y que, si había viajado con ese sujeto, debía existir una buena explicación y no que, quería retomar las cosas donde las dejo.

Recuerdo que después de que todo termino entre nosotros, esa misma tarde regreso por algunas de sus cosas, decidí dejar a Ichi con Kanako que para entonces ya asistía en Tokio a la universidad. A pesar de que nuestro hijo era muy pequeño, no quería que en algún lugar de su memoria se alojaran recuerdos de su padre empacando sus cosas para irse.

No fue difícil ponernos de acuerdo en decidir quién se quedaría en la casa, él fue quien decidió mudarse. Dijo que la mujer no tiene que sufrir buscando donde quedarse y que además quería tener por seguro donde estaría. No quiso llevar nada consigo más que sus cosas personales como ropa, libros y recuerdos que tenia de su pasado. Todo en la casa quedo igual, con el mismo comedor y las sillas, la sala y la cocina, aun hoy, no me siento capaz de cambiar nada.

Esta noche tardo en contestar mi llamada más de lo habitual. De hecho, estuve marcando varias veces antes a su departamento y solo para enterarme por Tomoe que no contestaría porque no estaba en Tokio, había viajado toda la tarde después de su reunión en los juzgados y no lo había hecho solo, iba con ese hombre que ni siquiera conozco y ya odio con todo mi corazón. Ha sido una sombra en nuestras vidas desde antes de casarnos.

\- Entonces ¿Porque estas en Fukuoka con ese hombre? Y ¿porque llevaste a Ichi? Debiste decirme que viajarias -

Escuche su rauda respiración, se enfadó por mis preguntas. Tendré suerte si no me cuelga como lo ha hecho tantas veces, está mal acostumbrado en que nadie lo contradiga o cuestione sus decisiones.

\- Es un compromiso que hice antes de que llegaras al juzgado -

Es obvio que no me dará ninguna explicación, sus palabras son tan directas y cortantes que consigue en segundos ponerme más inquieta. Todavía enfadado añadió:

\- Además, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por celular y mucho menos contigo -

Este hombre tan recto y obstinado, yo jamás fui capaz de pulirlo a mi modo. Esa inclinación a la furia y violencia me pone los nervios de punta, pero lejos de temerle, hace que me parezca aún más encantador. Soy una estúpida.

Por el contrario, el odia que sea débil o llorona, jamás se dejó conmover por mis lágrimas y si consiguió amansarme a su modo. Todavía recuerdo como me aferraba a sus camisas y las abrazaba cada que doblaba una, pues, aunque me dolía en el alma, a mí me toco empacar la mayoría de sus cosas cuando se fue, porque siempre trabajaba hasta muy tarde y llegaba tan agotado que no pudo evitar pedírmelo como un favor. Me encargo que no olvidara envolver bien con varios periódicos esa taza en la que siempre bebe su café y que dijo tenía con el más de siete años y la usaba cuando aún estudiaba en la universidad de Nagoya, ahora ya sabía porque nunca usaba otra y menos quería deshacerse de ella. Se la obsequio Morinaga Tetsuhiro su asistente en ese tiempo. De enterarme antes la estrello contra la pared.

Un sentimiento de felicidad y sobresalto me embargo al mismo tiempo, cuando en la pantalla de mi laptop, Google maps mostraba lo que solicite. Apareció la imagen con la casa y Souichi en el patio guiando a Ichi en sus primeros pasos sobre el verde césped. Luce ágil y hermoso, recordé esa ocasión, pues yo misma tomé unas fotos de aquel día. Se movía tan rápido cada que Ichi se balanceaba a punto de caer. En ese tiempo era tan feliz pensando que él me amaba y estaba enamorado de mí, claro, muy a su manera, pero lamentablemente sucedía que no era así.

Cuando termino de guiar a nuestro hijo, ambos se tumbaron en el césped, que también estaba lleno de hojas y flores de olivo verde que florecieron por unos días hasta caer, dejando los jardines de las casas hechas un desastre, pero no importaba, amaba ese paisaje, el olor perfumaba todo el ambiente de manera fresca y agradable. También aparece el cochecito de mi hijo y su columpio especial para bebes. Al acercar la imagen, puedo ver que aun están servidas las tazas de café del desayuno y la sillita de Ichi junto a la mesa. Seguramente después de tomarles las fotos y dejarlos recostados en el césped, entre a la casa para recoger todo. Debe ser domingo, porque Souichi se mira tranquilo y sin prisas. Los domingos recuerdo que, si no íbamos a casa de la tía Matsuda o salíamos a caminar al parque para llevar a Ichi a los juegos, nos sentábamos en la tarde sobre la alfombra a ver una película y comer palomitas con soda y a veces Souichi abría una o dos latas de cerveza. Nunca solía beber de más en casa, si llego un poco pasado de copas unas cuantas veces, pero Tetsuo se encargaba de llevarlo a casa.

La casa aún conserva la fachada del mismo color, un tono amarillo ocre, algunas macetas de flores fuera de la ventana de la cocina y el camino que usaba diario para ir a trabajar. Todavía rememoro claramente como solía despedirlo en la puerta principal con Ichi en brazos, Souichi haciendo esa caminata con su mochila al hombro y su vestir casual, raras ocasiones tuve el placer de verlo vestir de traje. Solía salir a las siete de la mañana y llegar a las nueve o si bien pasaba, a las ocho de la noche. Siempre que entraba por la puerta Ichi estiraba sus bracitos hacia él y gritaba "papi"

Nunca me imaginé que ese momento de un domingo alegre, aparecería hoy en esta aplicación y que dos años después mi matrimonio terminaría, pero ¿Cómo saberlo si piensas que todo es perfecto y marcha bien?

En esta foto que miro hoy, no se puede ver todo lo que realmente pasa dentro de la casa; en nuestras vidas. Las incontables veces que con tristeza vi a mi marido perdido en sus pensamientos y añorando algo del pasado tratando de evadir leyendo tantos libros al mismo tiempo y que dejaba apilados en la mesita junto al sillón. No se puede ver que aun después de tanto tiempo, dentro del baño sigue su champo y su cepillo de dientes que olvido. Que sobre la cama en el segundo piso y dentro de la habitación tengo su almohada y que me he aspirado hasta el más mínimo rastro de su olor. En la pantalla no se puede ver que, aunque vivíamos en la misma casa y dormíamos en la misma cama. No estábamos juntos.

No debería de estar torturándome así, debería cerrar mi laptop y cenar, pero ahora ya no tengo hambre. Escuchar a Souichi me dejo muy mal. Cerré la ventana de Google y nuevamente abrí la carpeta que contiene las fotos de nuestra vida de casados.

Me detengo en una foto de Enero …estoy embarazada y Souichi sonríe feliz a la cámara, esa noticia si lo hizo saltar de alegría y abrazarme levantándome al aire y girándome a su alrededor. El quería tener hijos y me lo dejo claro cuando apenas nos conocimos, en ese entonces me dio algo de risa. Me pareció simplemente divino y romántico, pero ahora con el tiempo comprendo mejor que eso es lo que buscaba del matrimonio, tal vez si yo le hubiese dicho que dentro de mis planes no habría hijos, me habría hecho a un lado y buscado otra que estuviera dispuesta, que doloroso es aceptar esto.

Nuestra vida juntos fue maravillosa. Cuando Ichi nació, la casa se llenó de dicha y jubilo. Ese mismo día Souichi me dejo en el hospital bajo el cuidado de mi madre, en un principio me sentí tan deprimida e insignificante preguntándome si su trabajo era más importante. Pero cuando fue por nosotros y nos llevó a casa, me regañe por pensar en él cómo alguien egoísta, llevo al bebe entre sus brazos y le explico de manera amorosa que había plantado la semilla de un níspero, que era una costumbre en la familia y en las de Japón plantar un árbol por cada nacimiento de un hijo. Él de él era un árbol de olivo oloroso y se mantuvo de pie aun después del incendio de su casa años atrás. Ahora mismo ese árbol que planto para nuestro hijo mide casi un metro y crecerá con él al mismo tiempo. Souichi puede ser tan amable y amoroso que incontables ocasiones me sorprendió.

Busco en el computador el álbum de fotos y veo una foto de diciembre, Ichi cuando tiene unos meses e iba a la guardería porque ambos trabajamos. Hay decoraciones de invierno, una mezcla de festividades y aparece la carriola de mi bebe. En la alfombra esta Ichi jugando con sus piecitos. Para ese tiempo Souichi llegaba más tarde a casa, me mandaba mensajes avisando que llegaría tarde o no llegaría, en ocasiones no podía evitar llorar pensando que tenía una aventura. Pero entonces Tetsuo me tranquilizaba diciendo que habían bebido con algunos investigadores después de un simposio y se les había ido el tiempo.

Ahora lo único que queda de nuestra familia juntos son las imágenes en google y las fotografías que guardo en mi carpeta, pero claro, también los dibujos que Ichi continúa haciendo con la fachada amarillo ocre y los tres juntos siempre abrazados. Ver todo esto me deprime más, pues me confirma lo que ya se: que estoy sola y sin Souichi y que quiero oler su cuello y enterrar mi rostro en ese amplio hueco que forman sus omoplatos.

Y empeorando aún más mi ánimo y las cosas, me entero que esta con ese hombre en Fukuoka e Ichi con ellos, me causa mucha ansiedad pensando que me quieran quitar a mi familia. Aunque estamos divorciados y haya decidido dejarlo ir, todavía no estoy lista para perderlo por completo.

.

.

.

Tenía años de no venir a Fukuoka, y ahora me reencuentro con mi madre solo para enfrentar una situación terrible. Mi padre al borde de la muerte.

.

Aun no puedo reponerme de la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a mi madre abrazarse con fuerzas a mí. Esperaba que me gritara e insultara como lo había hecho cuando llamaba para saber la condición de mi padre y ahora me encontraba con esto tan irreal.

Kunihiro claramente había dicho que su comportamiento había sido hostil todo el tiempo y claro que le creía, a mí me había hablado despectivamente por el celular y advertido que si iba a Fukuoka rápidamente pediría que me prohibieran entrar a ver a mi padre. En algún punto supuse que me abofetearía, pero estaba colgada de mí, abrazándose a mi pecho. Kunihiro estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Hasta hacia unos minutos me había platicado los incontables desplantes de los que fueron objeto él y Masaki san. Sin embargo, ahora todo era muy distinto, no solo me permitió que pasara a ver a mi padre. Básicamente me lo suplico y a mi hermano también. No tarde mucho en enterarme a que se debía su actual actitud. Ya se me hacía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El cambio drástico de nuestra madre no se debía a que cambiara de parecer o haya dejado de aborrecer nuestras desviaciones como les llamaba a nuestras preferencias sexuales. Su trato amable se debía a una visita que no se esperaba, ya que esa persona había salido del país cuando yo tenía dieciséis años de edad. Se trataba de Obaa-chan Morinaga Miwako la madre de mi padre y viuda de mi abuelo; dueña de todas las propiedades de la prestigiosa familia Morinaga.

Obaachan- abuela (usare abuela en los siguientes párrafos).

En mis últimas vacaciones en Fukuoka antes de ingresar a la Universidad, mi abuela había decidido viajar a Estados Unidos porque su salud se había deteriorado con la perdida de mi abuelo. En ese tiempo ella tenía sesenta y cinco años y ya han pasado más de diez años. Pero durante esos diez años, siempre estuvimos en contacto; es algo que nadie en nuestra familia sabe, ni siquiera se lo comenté a Souichi cuando vivíamos juntos a pesar de que dos veces se dio cuenta que recibía llamadas de larga distancia. Tampoco es como si el insistiera demasiado por saber, solía olvidar las cosas poco importantes y sin duda, entre esas cosas de poca importancia estaba yo.

Mi abuela sabe de mis preferencias y las acepta, pues desde que era un niño ella me mostro todo el amor que mis padres nunca mostraron. Estoy seguro que, si ella hubiera permanecido aquí, habría intervenido en esa tortuosa, agresiva y violenta reacción de mi padre al enterarse de lo mío con Masaki. Desgraciadamente eso sucedió poco después de su partida. Ahora con su presencia aquí en Fukuoka, otros familiares cercanos se enterarán de su visita, y querrán verla. Debo irme lo antes posible, porque con los rumores que se extendieron en el pasado, todos se escandalizaron y dejaron de tener trato conmigo.

Sí, eso es seguro, si ella hubiera estado aquí, las cosas no se hubieran complicado tanto y tal vez yo nunca hubiera tenido que dejar Fukuoka, llegar a Nagoya y ser destrozado todavía peor por la traición de Souichi.

Mi madre presionada por la presencia de mi abuela, dejo su orgullo a un lado y humillándose le suplico a Masaki san que se quedara en el hospital por unas horas en lo que Kunihiro y yo hablábamos con nuestra agradable visita. Masaki con la amabilidad que lo caracteriza, acepto de buena gana estar al pendiente de mi padre. Le asegure que yo lo relevaría en poco tiempo y que Niisan y él podrían arreglar sus pendientes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la casa de mi infancia, la abuela estaba sentada en ese sillón reclinable de mi padre, en seguida me hecho un vistazo y me pidió que me acercara.

\- Ser científico te sienta bien Tetsuhiro -

Me miro con mucha satisfacción y me sentí tan mal porque, ninguno de mis padres jamás me miró con esa expresión en sus rostros.

Recordé lo triste que me explico porque no podía venir a mi graduación "Otra vez estoy en el hospital, mi hora se acerca hijo y pronto regresare a arreglar todos mis asuntos"

Kunihiro y nuestra madre estaban detrás de mí, di un vistazo a las fotos enmarcadas. Estaban las mismas viejas fotos de personas que nunca conocí y ya han fallecido. "Los hombres importantes" de la familia decía mi padre…creo que mi foto jamás estará ahí.

Me incliné ante ella y le comenté de manera sincera:

-Estoy feliz de verte sin ese horrible tanque de oxígeno y más repuesta abuela -

\- ¡Tetsuhiro, mi muchacho! -

Me dijo en voz alta y me jalo del cuello cuando estaba por enderezarme de mi reverencia, entonces me arrodille a su lado, tome sus manos, las acaricie y las bese.

\- No quiero que mi hijo se muera, no lo soportaría -

Me dijo llorando y humedeciendo mi camisa. Ella amaba a mi padre y por eso le había permitido hacerse cargo de sus asuntos financieros.

\- Te amo abuela y mi padre también -

Fue lo único que pude responder al sentir como temblaba su cuerpo. Teníamos mucho que decir. Habíamos mantenido una relación a distancia por más de una década, ella me hablaba por celular y me contaba de sus achaques y como era la vida en otro país. Yo le contaba lo feliz que era al lado de Souichi, claro, limite algunas partes como su pésimo carácter y lo poco romántico que era. No le hablaba de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento que sentí en repetidas ocasiones por su comportamiento.

Ella sabía de mi homosexualidad y me aceptaba. Poco supo de los malos tratos y el rechazo de mis padres. Por obvias razones nunca se enteraron de la relación que mantenía a distancia con la abuela. Cuando sucedió lo de Masaki, mis padres tomaron la decisión según ellos en nombre de mi abuela de ocultarle lo sucedido, según ellos, temían que me desheredara o a mi padre y los culpara a ellos de mis gustos. Eso lo basaron a la estricta educación por la que se regían las viejas familias y lo duro que siempre fue mi abuelo.

Quería levantarme y mi abuela seguía sujetándome. Ella continuaba llorando, creo que no se había desahogado con nadie ante la posibilidad de que mi padre, su hijo, muriera. Repentinamente se enderezo, tomo su pañuelo de seda y seco sus lágrimas. Mirándome ya más tranquila, me pregunto:

\- ¿Sigues viviendo en Nagoya? ¿Tus padres al fin te aceptan? -

Mire a mi madre y tenía una cara asustada. Ella no tenía idea de que mi abuela ya estuviera al tanto de varias cosas, y lo que seguramente la asusto fue que mi abuela se pusiera de mi lado y los reprendiera de la forma que más les dañaba: económicamente.

\- Ahora vivo en Hamamatsu abuela y la relación con mis padres es la misma -

Mi madre no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, no podía entender exactamente qué fue lo que quise decir.

\- ¿Por qué te mudaste para allá? ¿Por qué dejaste tu casa? Tu lugar es aquí -

¿Mi casa? Tiene años que no la considero así, mi casa solo había sido una después de la casa de mis padres, la que compartí con Souichi por casi dos años. Mi abuela insistió al ver que no contestaba.

\- ¿Qué haces en ese lugar? Esta es tu casa -

No iba a contradecirla ni hablar de temas que la preocuparan más, así que simplemente decidí explicar un poco de mi vida actual.

\- Trabajo en una sucursal de una prestigiosa farmacéutica y vivo cerca de la empresa. Vivir en la misma ciudad donde trabajo es más cómodo y practico -

No le podía decir que acepte ese trabajo y me mude por Souichi, porque que quería una vida formal juntos y que deseaba darle todo. Que deseaba con todo mi corazón que fuésemos pareja de por vida.

Pareció incrédula de mi respuesta. Me miro directo a los ojos y supe que estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Vives con alguien? Tal vez esa persona...

¿Cómo responderle? No abuela si te refieres al amor de mi vida, no vivo con el porque me abandono, porque se casó y tiene un maravilloso y hermoso hijo. No, no podría decirle algo como eso.

Kunihiro estaba muy al pendiente de nuestra conversación, no sé si nuestra abuela se mantuvo en contacto con él como lo ha hecho conmigo. Mi madre ansiaba escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta de mi abuela. Mi padre y ella ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de inventarme una historia para que yo pudiera mentir a los demás. Por lo menos me hubieran preparado un guion de alguna vida falsa que quisieran que siguiera. Por ejemplo: nuestro hijo se casó, pero le resulto mejor mudarse a la ciudad de su mujer, no sé, algo con lo que ellos se sintieran mejor, aunque fuese solo una fantasía.

Yo nunca negué a Souichi. Había ocultado mi relación con Masaki y, sin embargo, Souichi siempre me exigía cerrar la boca y no exponer nada. Pero ahora estoy harto y cansado de ocultar y sofocar lo que pienso.

\- Vivo solo -

Seguía observándome, notando que tono usaba para mis respuestas.

-Quiero verte feliz Tetsuhiro, no quiero irme de este mundo y saber que mi nieto sufre -

¿Cómo sabe que sufro? ¿Acaso sigo siendo un libro abierto? Pero su declaración me hizo sentir amado. Que diferencia escuchar su deseo y no lo que siempre esperaban mis padres de mí: Que enderezara mi vida, que tuviera una esposa, que fuera exitoso, pero nunca mostraron interés en que fuera realmente feliz.

\- Lo seré abuela, lo seré...

Entonces sonrió, sabía que me comprendía, porque la mayor parte de su vida, los demás habían decidido por ella y ver que yo tomaba mis decisiones a pesar del enorme costo que tuve que pagar, la hacía sentir satisfecha consigo misma.

.

.

.

\- ¡Papi, tengo hambre! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Deeesspiertaaa...

 _¿Qué es todo este brin coteo en mi cama? ¿Ya amaneció? ¡Es verdad, estamos en Fukuoka!_

\- Espera Ichi, no brinques en la cama. Ahora me levanto -

Es sábado, normalmente hoy descanso y me levanto hasta tarde. Los domingos es cuando llevo a Ichi al parque o a nadar.

Sin embargo, hoy debo acompañar a Morinaga al hospital, al menos eso supongo que querrá. No lo sé.

\- Quitate el pijama y cambiate la ropa aquí no hay comida. Saldremos a ver que encontramos en el lobby -

\- ¡Siiii, vamos afuera!, quiero ver los pájaros, ellos me despertaron con su pi pi pi -

Parece que al menos alguien la pasa bien en este viaje. Yo simplemente preferiría dormir unas horas más, es mucho trabajo cuidar de un hijo. Debo admitir que Ayane siempre se ha esforzado por ser una buena madre y se esforzó aún más en tratar de ser una buena esposa.

\- ¿Te gustarían unos panqueques para desayunar? O prefieres huevos con jamón -

\- Unos panqueques con mucho maple y un vaso de leche con chocolate -

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, a su tía Kanako le gusta mucho el maple. Por eso cuando fui a Canadá, lo único que le compre fueron alimentos elaborados con maple, pero no le hizo feliz. Ella quería cosas de chicas: perfumes, vestidos o zapatos.

\- Recuerda que a tu mamá no le gusta que comas demasiada azúcar -

\- Pero papi, recuerda que no puedes decirme no -

Que carajos con este niño, siempre abusa estos tres días y es bastante listo con lo que pide y me manipula. Ichi ya casi estaba listo, pero se puso la sudadera al revés y se amarro el cabello sin cepillar.

\- Ven Ichi, dejame arreglar tu cabello y ropa...

En la mesa del restaurant estaba inquieto, ya casi son las diez de la mañana y Morinaga no ha regresado. Tal vez se arrepintió de que yo viniera con él en este viaje. De todos modos, si no vuelve cuando terminemos el desayuno, investigare la dirección del hospital general de Fukuoka y pediré informes. Conociendo a Tetsuhiro y que hay hábitos que nunca cambian, paso toda la noche cuidando a su padre y no ha dormido nada. Pero esta ansiedad en mí no es natural. Digo que quiero ayudarlo, y pareciera que lo único que quiero es no alejarme de él.

El celular de Souichi vibro en su bolsillo, le dio una servilleta a Ichi para que se limpiara la boca llena de maple y se dispuso a contestar, se trataba de Innue.

\- Innue? -

\- Si Souichi, soy yo. Buenos días, Ayane pregunto en dónde estabas, no sabía que responderle, Tetsuo solo me dijo que llegarías el martes o miércoles -

Quería ser discreto y al parecer ya todos sabían que no estaba en Tokio.

\- Todo bien Innue ya hablé con Ayane -

\- ¿Necesitas que viaje a donde estas y cuide de Ichi? -

"No sería mala idea" pensó Souichi, pero sí que sería un problema. Por un instante pensó que eso le molestaría a Morinaga, pero después de todo, no debería ser así. Al final ya ni siquiera amigos eran, le fui infiel y después, lo peor, se casó enterado que aquello le rompería el alma a Tetsuhiro y sería comprensible que, no querría nada que ver con él. Morinaga era la única persona importante de su pasado y la unica con quien dejo de tener contacto.

Y a pesar de que Morinaga mantenía un juicio continuo y silencioso dirigido a Souichi, palidecía en comparación al castigo que él mismo se había autoimpuesto por ser débil y egoísta hasta el grado de herir así a alguien más. Tardo mucho tiempo en poder perdonarse, algo que seguramente aun no hacia Tetsuhiro.

\- No es necesario, Ichi y yo nos las arreglamos bien. Mejor apoya a ese grandulón de Tetsuo en el laboratorio -

\- De todos modos, llamame si cambias de opinión…además, debiste decirme que saldrías yo te apoyo en lo que hagas siempre ¿A caso lo olvidaste? -

No le comento lo afligida y desesperada que estaba Ayane cuando le llamo antes de localizarlo. La ex mujer de su amigo ahora parecía indecisa, como si quisiera arrepentirse de aceptar primero la separación y después el divorcio. Le dijo que en su momento pensó que sería inútil fantasear que, si se esforzaba, lograrían permanecer juntos y criar a su hijo en casa. Sin embargo, ya veía más claro todo y entendió que cometió un enorme error y que aun podría esforzarse por reconquistarlo y nuevamente estar juntos.

Innue conoció a Ayane años atrás, ambas estudiaron en la Universidad de Tokio y se estimaban mucho, por ella conoció a Souichi y le recomendó para que trabajara con él. Cuando Innue lo vi por primera vez, al ser presentados, intento poner todo su empeño por mantener lejos sus ojos de él. Era el fruto prohibido, fuera de su alcance y una gran tentación. Sin embargo, al convivir día a día, verlo trabajar sin distraerse con nada y encima ser tan atrayente y atractivo, la hizo caer en el amor y no era la única. Parecía que su indiferencia era lo que más atraía a las mujeres a su al rededor y causaba que se aferraran en llamar su atención, Innue no fue la excepción y ahora su amiga salía con esto, cuando ella rogaba porque en algún momento llegara una oportunidad.

Tal vez esta podría serlo, pues Souichi estaba fuera de la ciudad, no entendía que sucedió o porque razón fue allá. Estaba segura que su amigo necesitaba de su presencia y planeaba ir a Fukuoka a pesar de que Souichi le dijo que no era necesario, pero el amor a tonta y ella desea ser quien este con él y saber si tiene problemas, poder apoyarlo. Pero ignora que su amigo fue de viaje con Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien se supone esta en malos terminos con él ¿Entonces por qué viajaron juntos? Tal vez lo descubriría dentro de poco tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Hospital de Fukuoka**.

\- Si, lo único que puedo decirle es eso, debe esperar que baje la persona que está con él -

Souichi hizo una ligera mueca, la persona del módulo de informes no quiso darle detalles, solo lo que ya sabía. El Señor Morinaga estaba estable, pero inconsciente y que no podía subir si no tenía pase de visita, además que había una persona en esos momentos con él.

Lo único que podía hacer era: esperar en la sala o dirigirse a alguna butaca en los jardines del hospital. Lo adecuado era que hiciera lo segundo, pues no era apropiado que su hijo estuviera en ese lugar. Al final decidió salir al aire libre y que Ichi se entretuviera un rato. Sin embargo, no había dado más que unos pasos, cuando distinguió a lo lejos a una persona conocida, una cabeza con cabellos casi rubios un poco más oscuros que los suyos y la persona era aún más delgada que él, se trataba de Masaki, a quien se le encargo permanecer allí hasta que Tetsuhiro lo relevara.

Caminaba distraído y bebía algo de café, era claro que a eso bajo, a despabilarse un poco con cafeína y a estirar las piernas. El hombre lucio desaliñado y algo despeinado, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo al mirar a quien caminaba hacia él.

\- Masaki san, cierto? -

Masaki se veía sorprendido, pero sin dudas lo reconoció. Tal vez se impactó al verlo de nuevo, pero Souichi se percató que su sorpresa radicaba al ver a su hijo más que de verlo a él. La mirada de Masaki se posó en Ichi por unos segundos y después en el rubio, por supuesto notando el gran parecido de ellos.

\- Eh? ¿Si, si soy yo hmmm…tu eres Tatsumi san verdad? -

Souichi se acercó otro poco e Ichi se mantuvo abrazando su pierna, el pequeño se veía tímido ante el extraño frente a ellos.

\- Si, pregunte en la recepción por la salud del Señor Morinaga y no me dijeron mucho. Esperaba ver a Morinaga aquí -

Era evidente que a Masaki le inquietaba el niño, pues le observaba constantemente. Y para dejar de estar tan nervioso como se sentía, señalo hacia atrás que era de donde venía y dijo a Souichi:

\- Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería? aquí hay mucho ruido y movimiento-

Y era verdad, una ambulancia acababa de llegar y aunque no estaban en el área de urgencias, no sería pertinente estar ahí y arriesgarse a que Ichi viera alguna escena poco agradable.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón -

Mientras caminaban, Masaki pretendía salir de dudas.

\- Y este pequeño tan lindo ¿Quien es? -

Souichi miro a su hijo y se detuvo.

\- Es mi hijo, Souichi Tatsumi -

\- Se llama igual que tú, es lo más lógico…hola nene, yo soy Masaki -

Ichi solo sonrió y con su mano mostro una seña de "hola". Entraron y encontraron una mesa desocupada, el primero en sentarse fue el niño que pronto tomo unos palillos para jugar. Souichi le retiro la caja antes de que sacara todos. Y Masaki fue directo al asunto.

\- El padre de Tetsuhiro esta inconsciente, de hecho, ya lleva casi un mes así y desgraciadamente en la última prueba que le hicieron no mostraba ningún signo de mejoría y si una nula actividad cerebral -

\- Si, eso me comento Morinaga -

Llego la mesera a tomar su orden y una vez que pidieron café y chocolate se retiró. Masaki continuo:

\- Tetsuhiro llego ayer por la noche y se quedó con Kunihiro y conmigo en la sala unas horas, pero después salió su madre y se llevó a ambos a su casa. La verdad no entendí nada, esa mujer nunca nos permitió entrar a ver al Señor Morinaga y de pronto vio a Tetsuhiro y lo abrazo con fuerzas, hablaron un poco y me pidieron permanecer aquí hasta que llegué Tetsuhiro y entonces podre ir a descansar un rato, ya que trabajo por la noche -

\- Agradezco que me informes, la verdad vine acompañando a Morinaga, pero el poco a hablado de cómo está su relación con sus padres, es bueno saber que su madre le recibió bien -

\- Y-yo. Yo no sé exactamente qué sucedió entre tú y Tetsuhiro, pero te he comentado esto, porque dices que has venido a Fukuoka con él. Lo que si recuerdo es que hace ya cuatro años que él no es el mismo, varios años atrás simplemente hubiera guardado silencio ante alguna injusticia y ayer no le importo provocar a Kunihiro y si no me interpongo entre ellos, casi se hubieran agredido. Lo que sea que haya sucedido con ustedes dos, espero tengan la madurez suficiente para aclararlo. Por qué extraño mucho al viejo Tetsuhiro y me duele verle tan insensible y amargado -

\- Si fuera insensible como dices, simplemente seguiría obstinado en no volver y ver a sus padres como años atrás -

\- Lo dices por qué no lo escuchaste ayer, prácticamente dio a entender que solo venía a ver que su padre fuera desconectado y regresar cuanto antes a su trabajo, eso fue lo que descoloco a Kunihiro y eso hace que casi se enfrenten -

Souichi guardo silencio, de alguna manera Masaki, aunque no lo dijera directamente. Básicamente le estaba restregando en la cara que él era el culpable de que Morinaga actuara así. Desgraciadamente, la posibilidad de que así fuera, paso por su cabeza y la culpa volvió. Una culpa mayor que la ultima vez que se encontró con Masaki y le advertía que si no reconfortaba a Morinaga, se arrepentiría.

Ichi había sacado de sus bolsillos unos pequeños juguetes y parecía distraído jugando. Pero Souichi lo conocía y sabía que escuchaba todo, así que le pareció que ya era suficiente de esa conversación. Cuando se disponía a levantarse para regresar al hotel por sus cosas y volver a Tokio, porque concluyo que sería mejor no causarle molestias a Morinaga, este llego a ellos.

Miro sorprendido que Souichi y su hijo ya estaban ahí y aún más que estaban con Masaki. No controlo sus recuerdos, cuando Souichi había exigido que no lo volviera a ver. ¡Que tanto había cambiado todo! Souichi se miraba tranquilo a lado de Masaki como viejos conocidos. Se sobresaltó un poco por estar perdido en sus memorias, cuando sintió que alguien sujeto su mano, era Ichi, que se levantó en cuanto lo vio. Morinaga se inclinó y le sonrió, apretó su mano y a si la mantuvo mientras hablaba.

\- Hola campeón ¿Ya almorzaste? -

\- Si! Unos panqueques con mucho maple, ¿Porque no desayunaste con nosotros? -

\- ¿Tuve que visitar a alguien muy querido, pero al rato comeremos lo que quieras, es día de decir si a todo no? -

\- Siiii! -

El pequeño lo soltó y regreso a su lugar por sus juguetes. Y Morinaga se dirigió a Masaki.

\- Masaki san, subí a buscarte, puedes ir a descansar. Yo me quedare hoy. Nissan fue a su departamento y arreglara sus asuntos en el trabajo y tratara de conseguir otros días para estar aquí -

Masaki fue quien se levantó primero y asintió.

\- Nos vemos entonces en la noche, tal vez vuelva a quedarme yo si Kunihiro no alcanza a descansar lo suficiente hoy -

\- No te preocupes, yo no he estado aquí y estoy listo para quedarme en vela también -

Morinaga dio unas palmadas a su antiguo y primer amante como muestra de agradecimiento. Souichi había sido completamente ignorado hasta ese momento. Pero Masaki no lo ignoro.

\- Nos vemos Tatsumi san ha sido un gusto -

Souichi se levantó e hizo una sencilla reverencia y asintió con la cabeza. Morinaga se confundió ante tal comportamiento de ambos, trato de no darle importancia y se sentó, Souichi hizo lo mismo.

Ya que estaba ahí, le diría que sería mejor irse, regresar a Tokio y dejar de ser una molestia, todavía le dolía lo que Masaky le comento. Lo insensible y amargado de Morinaga, pero de momento no le pareció que luciera así, pues ahora estaba ahí y sonriéndole a Ichi, mientras el niño le mostraba sus pequeños juguetes.

\- Tetsuhiro, creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a Tokio, debes cuidar de tu padre y yo no sirvo de mucho aquí, al contrario, debí pensar que más que ayuda sería una molestia.

Morinaga frunció el ceño molesto, le dijo a Ichi que siguiera tomando su chocolate y hablo:

\- No eres ninguna molestia, de lo contrario desde el primer momento me hubiera negado a que vinieras. Mi madre llegara en una hora y te llevara a casa, ahí puedes descansar cómodamente y cerca hay un hermoso parque para que lleves a Ichi. Viniste hasta aquí conmigo y regresaras conmigo -

Souichi se quedó perplejo ante la forma firme en que le hablo, no lo hizo como una petición, mas parecía ordenarle. Pero no lo contradeciría y ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo. Al final había venido para apoyarlo y si Morinaga lo quería allí a pesar de no ser de mucha ayuda, allí se quedaría.

Esperaron hasta que Ichi terminara su chocolate y se retiraron a la sala de espera.

\- Debo subir, mi madre no tardara mucho. Sabrá quien eres al verte, le di tu descripción y la de Ichi. Acompañala a casa y acomodate donde te indique. Cuando se acerque la hora de la comida pasare por ustedes para ir a comer como le prometí a Ichi -

Souichi se sentía incomodo ante la manera que Morinaga le hablaba y no estaba de acuerdo en los arreglos que había hecho.

\- No quiero incomodar a tu familia, es mejor que me quede en un hotel cerca de aquí -

\- ¿Porque tienes que seguir siendo tan necio? Solo estoy buscando que estén mas cómodos y no tenga que preocuparme por nada a parte de la situación de mi padre y madre. Solo serán unos días -

Souichi frunció el ceño, pero debía aceptar que Morinaga tenía razón, si se quedara en algún hotel sería más molesto y tardado ir y venir.

Paso poco más de una hora y la madre de Tetsuhiro llego, vio al hombre de la coleta rubia y a su hijo de unos cuatro años de edad, tal como Morinaga le indico. Se acercó a ellos y vio que el chiquitín era muy juguetón y lindísimo.

\- Usted debe ser Tatsumi Souichi y aquel pequeñito su hijo -

Souichi miro a la mujer que se había acercado sin notarla, vio el gran parecido de Kunihiro en ella. Le contesto de manera cortes y la siguió ante la explicación que le dio. Había un taxi esperando por ellos y en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a una extensa propiedad con una enorme casa.

Souichi tenía el pendiente de ir al hotel a recoger su mochila y la de Ichi, pero pensó que sería apropiado hacerlo más tarde.

Cuando entro a la mansión, porque eso parecía, una mansión de construcción tradicional. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. Solo concluyo de manera nostálgica que era una casa muy grande para estar ocupada solo por dos personas, pues eso sabia por Morinaga.

La Señora Morinaga le indico la habitación que ocuparía y se adentró a esta con Ichi, que llevaba unas galletas que le había obsequiado la mujer.

Lo primero que quiso hacer Souichi fue revisar si había baño, del lado derecho de la habitación había una puerta comprobó que fuera el baño y regreso a mirar por la ventana de la habitación. En los jardines alcanzo a ver a una mujer mayor en una silla mecedora, parecía que dormía, pero cuando enfoco bien su vista, noto que lo miraba. Se avergonzó y de inmediato se retiró de la ventana.

Ichi encontró el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, Souichi le pidió que bajara un poco el volumen. Miro la cama y se recostó cerrando los ojos y recordando las palabras que Masaki le dijo:

\- Yo. Yo no sé exactamente qué sucedió entre tú y Tetsuhiro, pero te he comentado esto, porque dices que has venido a Fukuoka con él. Lo que si recuerdo es que hace ya cuatro años que él no es el mismo, varios años atrás simplemente hubiera guardado silencio ante alguna injusticia y ayer no le importo provocar a Kunihiro y si no me interpongo entre ellos, casi se hubieran agredido. Lo que sea que haya sucedido con ustedes dos, espero tengan la madurez suficiente para aclararlo. Por qué extraño mucho al viejo Tetsuhiro y me duele verle tan insensible y amargado -

El ruido de la televisión se fue perdiendo mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido y una gota de agua salada se deslizaba por sus ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

.

Morinaga contemplaba a un Souichi dormido.

Sabía que Souichi estaba cansado. Una vez, hacía años, después de una sudorosa entrega, se había quedado dormido, más bien desmayado abajo de él de golpe. Estaban en Canadá, y aunque Souichi quiso escapar y darse una ducha cuando lo tenía atrapado en el sofá al final habían podido gozar de intimidad; pero no una intimidad cualquiera, había sido el sexo más increíble que hasta ese momento habían tenido. Souichi se desmayó y estaba desnudo y Morinaga se pasó unos minutos besándolo y mirándolo intentando memorizar todas las líneas y pliegues de su cuerpo. Y ahora estaba ahí contemplándolo. Pensando que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de volver a estar juntos que lo único que los unía ahora era una promesa antigua y una situación terrible. Y que al final volverían a separarse. Eso lo entristecía y angustiaba, aunque quería gritar lo opuesto. Pero perderlo una vez más sería más doloroso de lo que podía imaginar y se justificaba que era razonable su modo de pensar, a pesar de que resonó en su cabeza una frase bastante conocida _"El que no arriesga no gana"_

Dudoso, estiro su mano hacia el rostro de Souichi. Apacible y tranquilo se veia dormido, le hizo sonreir con tristeza. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando sintió que le oprimía con fuerzas la muñeca. Souichi abría los ojos lentamente pero su visión era pésima sin lentes y menos cuando acababa de despertar. Morinaga seguía inmóvil y sorprendido mirando como su mano seguía bajo el fuerte agarre de Souichi. Cuando finalmente el rubio enfoco más claramente el rostro de Morinaga y vio la acción presente, soltó de inmediato su muñeca e hizo un gesto molesto. No entendía nada de lo que paso. Miro a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en la casa de los padres del más alto, que lucía nervioso.

\- Y-yo... La puerta estaba abierta e Ichi está en el jardín -

Souichi alarmado se levantó de un brinco, pero Tetsuhiro le detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- No te preocupes, está bien. Debió aburrirse al verte dormido, pero no está solo puedes ver por la ventana -

Sin responder, se dirigió a la ventana y vio que efectivamente Ichi se encontraba jugando sentado entre el césped y con él estaba la mujer mayor que vio cuando llego.

\- Es mi abuela y le gustan mucho los niños, así que estará bien -

\- Lo siento me quede dormido tan pronto toque la cama y me olvide de decirle a Ichi que no saliera de la habitación -

\- Te digo que no hay problema -

Souichi asintió y no dijo más, de repente sintió que no debía preguntar nada. Pero Morinaga continuo.

\- Mi intención era que saliéramos a comer como le prometí a tu...hijo, pero mi madre quiere que comamos aquí. Sera lo mejor, además debo regresar al hospital -

\- Siento no poder ayudar cuidando de tu padre, pero con Ichi sería imposible hacerlo. Mi intención al venir era apoyarte -

Reacciono molesto al escuchar aquello. Lo tomo por los brazos y lo replegó contra la pared de manera brusca.

\- Apoyarme dices? No Souichi, no trates de ser bueno conmigo. Me vuelve loco. No sé qué hacer cuando eres bueno conmigo -

Souichi sintió latir su corazón temeroso, tal vez se equivocó al decir aquello, era claro que para Morinaga era como cerrar un ciclo de una vieja promesa de venir juntos a Fukuoka a ver a sus padres. Sin embargo, lo que el rubio dijo era lo que sentía en realidad, quería apoyarlo, a pesar de que aquel arrebatado joven lo tratara de mal modo.

\- Yo lo sé -

Contesto Souichi levantando su rostro mirándolo a los ojos. Aunque no podían estar juntos, no podían dejar de mirarse. Morinaga se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos. Cerca estuvo de besarlo, pero unos pasos de alguien corriendo, hizo que lo soltara de golpe. Era Ichi que entro buscándolos.

Miro a su padre y luego a Morinaga, no entendía porque estaban nerviosos y rojos.

\- Papi! Les llaman para comer -

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


	11. Capítulo Caída libre

**Capítulo 11.**

 **.**

 **Caída libre.**

.

.

\- ¡Se aman como locos! ¿Porque se hacen esto? Kurokawa se merece una explicación por lo menos. Él quiere hablar contigo, y tú lo estas evitando. Me dijo que debías darle la oportunidad de ser escuchado, por lo menos recibe sus llamadas, esto no le hace bien a ninguno. Además, en dos días llegara aquí, ya están tramitando su permiso de ausencia en el trabajo -

Tomoe miraba a Isogai sin ánimos, su rostro denotaba tristeza. Ponía poca atención a las palabras de Isogai, no le extrañaba escuchar lo que le decía, es más, sabía que trataría de abogar por su esposo, después de todo, era más amigo suyo que de él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera se emocionó de saber que Kurokawa vendría a buscarlo. Pero tenía dudas que necesitaba exponer, y con la confianza que tenía ante Isogai, le pregunto:

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Isogai san? -

\- ¿Que si me he enamorado? ¡Si! ¡No pienses que soy tan frívolo Tomoe!... Pera para mi desgracia, no me di cuenta hasta que ya era tarde, se llamaba Yusuky y fuimos novios por tres años. Confieso que fui un estúpido, me dedique a romperle el corazón, en ese tiempo, yo era peor que ahora y aunque me esforcé por reparar todo lo que cause, no fue suficiente. Ella ya había dejado de quererme. Pero ¿Porque me preguntas eso? -

Isogai lucia afligido al recordar esa etapa de su vida, excusarse, ahora no servía. Se cuestionaba si por eso ya no fue capaz de tomarse ninguna otra relación en serio. Tomoe lo noto y agacho su rostro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosos. No fue su intención incomodarlo, más bien estaba desesperado por obtener un consejo. A pesar de hablar con Souichi, inclusive desahogarse en llanto, el hombre en ocasiones solo servía para escucharlo, su hermano mayor no era de los que se inmiscuía ahora en su vida. Lo hizo en el momento que juzgo conveniente, pero su rebelde hermano menor no obedeció y ahora creía que pagaba las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Tomoe sabía que necesitaba trabajar en los cimientos de su matrimonio, pero ¿Que pasaba si Kurokawa pensaba distinto y concluía que ya había hecho lo suficiente y no quería esforzarse más? Eso es lo que detenía al Tatsumi menor y por eso había salido sin dar explicaciones de San Francisco, no dijo dónde estaría.

\- Como sabes Isogai san, yo no pase por esa etapa, nunca antes experimente un enamoramiento. Kurokawa lo sabía, le dije que había tenido una amiga, pero nunca sentí algo parecido al amor. Kurokawa y yo simplemente comenzamos a vivir juntos, primero como inquilino y propietario y después paso lo que tú ya conoces -

\- ¿Quieres decir que no lo amas? -

\- Si lo amo, es solo que ahora pienso que nos precipitamos un poco, como bien dijo niisan en ese tiempo. Pienso que quizás debimos aguardar y ver si estábamos enamorados -

\- Kurokawa si está enamorado de ti, así que, si en verdad lo amas, concentrate en que tan fuertes son tus sentimientos, entonces, sabrás que hacer -

\- El problema es que ya no sé qué quiero, creo estar enamorado, pero si eso fuera cierto, no hubiera salido corriendo ante el primer problema que se nos presentó. Tal vez soy demasiado sensible o por el contrario soy un insensible que volteé la cara ante lo que él pudiera necesitar, pretendiendo no ver lo que sucedía y ya que se acumuló todo, me escapo -

No pensé que este chiquillo pudiera ser tan maduro pensó Isogai sintiéndose un poco envidioso, por no razonar así en su momento. Para el, simplemente se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua y no podían ver más allá de sus narices.

\- Están a tiempo de hablarlo Tomoe, que no les pase lo que a mí que odie terminar sin que nada sucediera entre Yusiky y yo y ahora decir que, no hubo nada ahí. Pero con una historia como la suya vale la pena intentarlo ¿No crees? Hasta fuiste capaz de hacer frente al demonio de Souichi y sus amenazas. No me digas que ahora te acobardaras -

.

.

.

\- Quieres besarme ¿Porque no cedes al impulso? -

Lo susurro a su oído con voz provocadora. Soplando ligeramente aire donde sabía que era muy sensible.

Trataba de pensar que no estaba interesado en él, ni en su tranquila expresión. Que nada en él le atraía ya, menos esos hermosos ojos dorados con destellos brillantes, tampoco esa clavícula que veía desde su vista más alta y esos labios que recordaba cuan frescos eran ¿Porque volvería a caer con Souichi nuevamente si en Japón había muchos hombres guapos y dispuestos a estar con él? Pero en el fondo se mentía, sabía que estaba más que interesado, estaba atrapado y tentado, consumido por la presencia de Souichi.

\- Ah? ¡Dejame salir idiota! -

Souichi frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Morinaga se recargo con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta que cerro después de decirle a Ichi que, se lavara las manos y los esperara en el comedor con su abuela. Souichi se sorprendió de ver que su hijo le hiciera caso tan fácilmente a Morinaga ¿Desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza? Su hijo era juguetón y se relacionaba bien en la escuela, pero con los adultos era un poco cohibido. La voz ronca y profunda de Tetsuhiro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡No me hables así mas! No soy ni la sombra de lo que un día fui. Te amé tanto como te odio ahora, cuando comencé a escalar en el trabajo...

Cogió su cara con ambas manos y sonrió, Souichi no quiso mirarlo a la cara y quito aquella mano de su rostro.

\- Me propuse no enamorarme más desperdiciando mi tiempo, triunfar en la vida. Te debo los peores años de mi vida, pero también lo que soy ahora -

Souichi lo empujo nuevamente, sintiéndose incomodo por lo que juzgaba era una cercanía innecesaria. Se enfureció al escucharlo decir "Lo que soy ahora" como si el no estuviera familiarizado con esa declaración. Morinaga ignoraba todas las noches, los días que su mente le repetía esas mismas palabras como un mantra "Soy algo que nunca busque ser" Intentó soltarse, pero Morinaga cogió su pelo con fuerza y llevó su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, asegurándose de que lo mirara. Souichi ya sabía lo que escuchaba que había triunfado, en cierta parte debido a su esfuerzo, pero también quiso hacerle ver lo ruin que Morinaga se comportó.

\- ¿Supongo que ya estas satisfecho después de recibir el crédito por patentes que no te pertenecían, eso impulso tu triunfo y carrera no? -

\- No tienes idea del placer que me provocó tu confusión, tu furia y tu rostro desencajado por lo incierto. Ese día que te presentaste en el restaurant y después en el juzgado con tus nakamas de laboratorio. ¿Sabes? Eso sí me sorprendió, eras incapaz de prestarle atención a nadie y ahora tienes a esa mujer sobre ti y el grandulón ese cuidándote las espaldas -

Souichi sintió la tentación de reír, y se sorprendió de que su ira desapareciera ante la mirada ¿celosa? y poco seria que Morinaga le daba ¿Es que acaso el bastardo estaba de broma? Pero El hombre alto persistía.

\- ¡Sabes? Puedo cambiar de parecer en cualquier momento, pero como dije, Quiero un beso -

Souichi abrió la boca para decir lo malo de esa idea ¿Acaso Morinaga olvido que un simple beso había iniciado todo? Pero Morinaga no lo dejo hablar, aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo. Con su enorme mano firme lo tomó del cuello mientras deslizaba la otra por la espalda, apretándolo contra él. Esto sería una caída libre y se estrellaría.

Souichi tenía los ojos en shock y los mantuvo abiertos unos segundos, luego se sintió perdido, derrotado, el agarre de aquellas manos era fuerte. Después de casi cinco años estaba envuelto entre sus brazos. Sintió la lengua de Morinaga que con decisión se abría paso entre sus labios. Entonces sucumbió al pánico, no podía ser que se sintiera así tan fácilmente. Tenía que hacer algo, si no tuviera las piernas casi enredadas con las de Morinaga, le daría una punta pie donde más dolía. Miro a Morinaga y el otro hombre parecía altanero y engreído ante su beso. Souichi le mordió el labio inferior, logrando hacer que él lo soltara y diera un paso atrás, lo vio limpiarse con el dorso de su mano un poco de sangre y mirarlo con desprecio, pero en un segundo, su mirada cambio y coloco una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! Sigues igual de sensible a mi toque, aunque supongo lo eres con quien sea que te toque. Y pensar que hace años me sentía tan feliz a tu lado y la vida me parecía perfecta, porque no existía nada más que quisiera que a ti. Pero me lo quitaste todo -

\- Morinaga este no es el momento para hablar de eso, voy a bajar con mi hijo. Agradeceré a tu familia y me iré enseguida -

\- No! ¡Quedate! Si quise que vinieras fue por dos razones, una, porque dijiste que vendrías conmigo cuando se tratara de reencontrarme con mis padres, o ¿Es que vas a faltar a tu palabra nuevamente? Dos...

Lo único que podía pensar ahora era, en lo que ambos habían compartido en otro tiempo y perdido. Morinaga aun recordaba lo bueno y lo malo como si hubiese sucedido unos días atrás. Souichi por su parte temblaba e intentaba mantenerse firme, pero lo cierto es que aun podía sentir los labios de Tetsuhiro sobre los suyos y quería salir de esa habitación antes de que Morinaga le echara más cosas en cara.

\- Para que al menos nos tratemos cortésmente -

Susurro el más alto sin convicción.

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres? -

Lo preguntó con voz emocionada. Dejando ver que le quitaba un peso de encima. Morinaga afirmo, pero de algún modo creyó ver que en los ojos de Souichi había dolor, uno que seguramente no era mayor al suyo.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero…además de poder comprobar que te he superado (Tu sabes cómo) y finalmente puedo ser capaz de seguir con mi vida -

\- Morinaga sé que no quieres esto, ni siquiera hacerme daño como tanto pregonas, así que por favor apartate. Nuestras vidas ya están establecidas. No lo estropees, ya no significo nada para ti, siempre fui una fijación pasajera que has tenido -

¡Maldito seas por hacerme sentir así! Pensó Souichi, que comprendió que lo único que Morinaga quería era tenerlo sexualmente para "superarlo" viendo que no sentía ya nada por él. Que se cansaría de él en poco tiempo y tal vez lo dejaría tranquilo.

Por su parte Morinaga ya había intentado todo para no rendirse y no le había servido de nada, así se había sentido años atrás y vivía reprimido sexualmente, había perdido la autoestima y la capacidad de experimentar deseo sexual y si lograba algo, era de manera forzada. Quería comprobar, si como pensaba, solo con Souichi era capaz de reaccionar y sentir algo. Las palabras de Souichi lo hicieron parpadear y mirarlo.

\- Yo no quiero jugar más tus juegos -

\- Demasiado tarde, porque si no lo recuerdas yo participo en el tuyo y de tu hijo…no puedes decir que no a nada por tres días o ¿Prefieres que te lo recuerde el niño? -

Souichi no entendía bien a que se refería al decir que debía decirle si a todo, aunque se daba una idea que no quería siquiera pensar. Era cierto que ese juego entre Ichi y él era una manera que compartían su tiempo y algunos regalos. Pero exactamente qué era lo que deseaba no explico nada más.

\- Y ya es hora de que salgas, a menos que quieras ver cómo me desnudo -

Souichi se giró maldiciendo y espero que se quitara de la puerta para salir.

.

.

Cuando Souichi llego al comedor, estaban la madre de Tetsuhiro, Miwako Morinaga e Ichi quien estaba riendo por lo que la obaachan le contaba. Todos se giraron ante la presencia del rubio e Ichi lo saludo con su pequeña mano. La anciana lo alentó.

\- Adelante muchacho, pase y tome asiento, en un momento nos atenderán. Mientras dígame como se llama y de donde conoce a mi nieto -

Bueno, Souichi no podía decirle que tenía poco más de veinte años cuando lo conoció. Por aquel entonces, desconocía que, Morinaga era un joven totalmente desbocado, perdido en los oscuros bares de la ciudad, rodeado de hombres, de noches que apenas lograba recordar a la mañana siguiente, con resaca moral y física. Con el paso del tiempo logro tras mucho persistir captar su atención. En distintas ocasiones mientras lo observaba, se dio cuenta de que no se diferenciaban mucho. Morinaga estaba totalmente solo, no era un hombre que se fiara de cualquiera; al igual que él mismo a quien le resultaba difícil hablar ciertos temas con las personas y Tetsuhiro se convirtió en su confidente y en su amigo.

\- Soy Tatsumi Souichi y fui senpai de Tetsuhiro en la Universidad de Nagoya, y además de eso, muy buenos amigos. Disculpe que hasta ahora me presente -

\- No se preocupe, todos hemos andado distraídos dadas las circunstancias que atravesamos, pero este lindo nene nos ha alegrado el día. Supongo que usted es su padre -

\- Si, nuevamente me disculpo si Souichi ha causado alboroto -

Ichi seguía atento la conversación, girando su rostro hacia la persona que hablaba, pero en ratos se distraía con el libro de cuentos que sostenía sobre sus muslos la madre de Tetshurio. Souichi noto que debía estarle leyendo alguno aquella mujer de la que solo había escuchado cosas malas años atrás. Los tres adultos se sobresaltaron cuando Tetsuhiro bajo desbocado las escaleras y llego junto a su abuela, para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla arrugada de la mujer. Después volvió a su madre y le beso la cabeza rápidamente antes de sentarse. Sin embargo, el inquieto chiquillo lo jalo del brazo y le mostro una imagen de aquel libro. Luego Ichi se subió al regazo de Souichi y le pregunto:

\- Oye, papá. Quiero montar a caballo. ¿Compramos uno? -

Souichi abrió los ojos sorprendido preguntándose desde cuando su hijo prefería los caballos a los dinosaurios, la respuesta la obtuvo enseguida, la madre de Tetsuhiro trataba de esconder su risa detrás de la palma de su mano. Y le señalo una imagen en el libro.

\- Ah, pues, algún día lo compraremos y podrás montarlo -

\- ¿Algún día cuándo es? -

Pregunto impaciente Ichi suspirando.

\- Cuando ahorre dinero. Entonces te lo compraré -

\- ¿Y si se lo pido al abuelito? ¿Crees que me lo comprará? El abuelito es rico viaja por todo el mundo y siempre me trae muchos regalos -

Tetsuhiro soltó una leve carcajada, que ni su abuela, ni su madre comprendieron la razón detrás de esta. Únicamente Souichi lo miro con fuego en los ojos. Recordó que igual de inocente que su hijo, Tetsuhiro le había dicho lo mismo, que Soujin san debía ser rico si viajaba tanto tiempo fuera de Japón. Pero ese Morinaga que tenía enfrente, no tenía ni una pizca de inocencia ya con él.

La madre de Tetsuhiro por fin hablo, conteniendo con esfuerzo demostrar lo mucho que disfrutaba de presenciar aquella conversación. Imaginaba lo maravilloso que le resultaría que sus hijos fueran como ese hombre serio y apuesto. Que llenaran esa mesa de doce sillas con sus nietos y esposas.

\- Lamento si lo metí en aprietos, pero su nene quedo fascinado con la historia que le leí y le han gustado mucho los caballos. Aquí cerca hay un zoológico, quizás disfrute si puede ver no solo caballos, si no más animales. Yo misma podría llevarlo, claro si usted está de acuerdo -

Souichi pensó que sería un buen domingo para su hijo si paseara por un zoológico, pero se sentía reacio a dejar a su hijo con una persona que apenas conocía y más si de esta solo había escuchado cosas negativas de boca de Morinaga. Aunque pensándolo por unos segundos, ahora sabía que Tetsuhiro era muy rencoroso. Pero ¿Por qué no lo fue con Masaki?

Sonó tres veces el timbre de la casa, alguien llegaba y Morinaga que se había quedado inmóvil desconociendo a su madre por la sugerencia de llevar a Ichi de paseo, se levantó de un jalón -

\- Voy a ver quién llama, permiso -

La abuela de los Morinaga estudio a Souichi y noto su incomodidad e intercedió.

\- No creo que sea prudente dadas las circunstancias, además que….

.

.

.

Tomo su abrigo y maleta, afuera lloviznaba y se acomodó la chalina para cubrir bien su cuello. Había planeado quedarse hasta el lunes para no viajar con prisas y descansar un día. Pero la ansiedad y los nervios no se lo permitieron. Detuvo un taxi en la avenida y lo abordo. Sentada en el asiento trasero y empañaba la ventana a su lado por su respiración, suspiro con nostalgia al ver como en su vida, todo había cambiado, debido precisamente a eso; al cambio. A este atribuyo que su matrimonio terminara.

La primera vez que tuvo un encuentro intimo con Souichi todo había sucedido rápido. Souichi se había despedido tan pronto terminaron de tener relaciones sexuales, pero ella lo convenció de que se quedara a ver una película, y una vez que lo convenció se sentó a su lado en el sillón, demasiado concentrada en ver lo cerca que estaban sus piernas. No noto la incomodidad y lo tenso en el rostro de Souichi ante su cercanía.

Cuando termino la película y salieron los créditos finales, hablaron hasta casi la madrugada, y fue entonces que Souichi expreso su aprensión:

\- Estoy pasando por un mal momento, deje a una persona demasiado importante para mí. Estaré fuera unos días representando a la Universidad -

Eso le preocupo a Ayane y de inmediato le propuso algo para que se relajara y no se sintiera tan comprometido y regresara a ella.

\- Quedate, no tienes que besarme si no lo deseas, no haremos nada de nuevo hasta que tú lo decidas -

Ayane derramo dos lagrimas por el recuerdo: Souichi avergonzado se recostó con ella y esta lo abrazo, muy feliz de encajar perfectamente con él.

Las siguientes ocasiones, Souichi llegaba con su cepillo de dientes en el bolsillo de la camisa y eso la hacía feliz, porque de alguna manera sus encuentros ya no eran incomodos para el rubio e iba preparado para quedarse...con ella.

Semanas después, Souichi volvió a salir, pero esta vez tardaría tres semanas en Florida de visita con Tomoe y Kurokawa, Ayane se deprimió, sintió que había pocas esperanzas de que él se comprometiera con la relación. Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Souichi le enviaba mensajes, ella gustosa los contestaba todos y opto por sugerir que conversaran más vía chat.

Al cabo de poco más de dos meses, el yacía a su lado y ella pensaba en lo fácil que sería permanecer juntos siempre, porque ya permanecía en su corazón. Y se lo hizo saber.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti -

\- Eh? -

\- Que estoy enamorada de ti tontito -

\- ¿De verdad? -

Ella nunca recibió una respuesta que le confirmara que el también la amaba. Pero él le pidió matrimonio y con eso, no podía pedir una prueba más grande para convencerse que él la amaba.

.

Un día, dos años después, el simplemente le dijo:

\- Hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar -

Al cabo de unas horas de hablar, ella comprendió que el quería terminar. Y recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le repitió: _Nunca te aferres a un hombre que no te ama._ Y enfadada ante el pensamiento, lo increpo.

\- ¿No puedes estar conmigo o no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Cómo esperas sentirte conectado conmigo si no te sientes conectado a ti mismo? -

El solo la miro, encogió los hombros y le respondió:

\- Esa es una buena pregunta -

Ayane pensó que hallaría la respuesta y que, con la mente ya despejada, regresaría con ella. Pero pasaron los días y luego semanas y Souichi mantenía oculto su corazón y mente, solo mostraba algunas partes de quien era. Entonces ella comprendió que no podría mantenerlo a fuerzas a su lado. Todas esas partes de él que aparecieron de la nada, ahora le ponían fin a su historia.

.

.

El taxista la llamo una vez más, habían llegado y no fue capaz de notar el tiempo que paso. Vio la enorme casa frente a ella y de repente le pareció un enorme obstáculo que zanjar.

.

.

.

\- ¡Usted! ¿Que hace aquí? -

Ayane nerviosa apretó el trozo de papel en su mano izquierda que contenía la dirección de la Familia Morinaga en Fukuoka. Por supuesto que reconoció enseguida quien le abrió la puerta.

Ante el nerviosismo de la mujer, Tetsuhiro sonrió de lado y la invito a pasar, no desaprovecharía por nada ver que sucedía o como reaccionaria Souichi ante el encuentro de todos ahi.

\- ¡Oh no, no deseo molestar! Solo le pediría si por favor le avisa a Souichi que estoy aquí. Soy Ayane -

\- Se quién es, mire los vecinos aquí son un poco curiosos, la llevare a la sala y puede hablar con él a solas -

Tan pronto Morinaga le dijo a Souichi que Ayane lo esperaba en la sala, el rubio salió disculpándose y diciendo a Ichi que terminara su comida.

Ayane se levantó cuando vio a entrar a Souichi, el cual le hizo una seña para que se sentara nuevamente. Ella no podia decifrar si estaba enojado por su repentina aparicion. Los minutos que aguardo en la sala, le sirvieron para inspeccionar un poco lo que se dejaba ver de la casa, le parecio muy grande y podia adivinar la opulencia de los dueños al ver los muebles de caoba rojiza y lo inmaculado de todo. Por lo menos deberian trabajar dos personas limpiando y dando mantenimiento a la casa.

Además de la casa, ver de cerca al hombre que le abrió la puerta, la hizo sentir intimidada. Morinaga Tetsuhiro como sabía que se llamaba, le sacaba media cabeza a su ex esposo, que ya en si le parecía alto. También ver el escrutinio de aquellos ojos oscuros, la estremeció. No pudo encontrar en aquel semblante ni un atisbo de lo que Souichi le platico, no vio amabilidad, si no mera cortesía ¿Seria porque ella era mujer? O ¿Porque fue la mujer de Souichi? Estaba segura que la respuesta era la segunda.

\- No me llamabas y quería hablar contigo, pero igual te ha molestado que venga -

\- Tranquila, no me parece mal que hayas venido, debes estar preocupada por Ichi y lo entiendo -

\- No me preguntaras como di con esta dirección? -

\- Para qué? Es obvio que la buscaste -

Ella asintió y se sobresaltó cuando vio que alguien llego, era la madre de Tetsuhiro con una charola para servir te. La mujer saludo y la dejo sobre la mesa.

Ayane a ver lo fría de la actitud de la mujer, pregunto:

\- ¿Todo bien? -

\- Sí ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

\- Estaba preocupada, Tengo que dejar de preocuparme por ti -

Confeso sabiendo que se aferraba a nada.

\- Es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe, pero parece que tienes razón -

Que peligroso es tener el corazón roto, pensó Ayane, fue imprudente de su parte dejar sus pendientes y salir a prisa, era obvio que él no la extrañaba. Decidió dejar de humillarse y regresar a casa, pero se llevaría a su hijo, no permitiría que ellos actuaran como una familia de tres y que su pequeño siguiera admirando a aquel insensible sujeto que la había hecho sentir insignificante al mirarla con claro desdén desde que la vio la primera vez.

\- Me voy a casa, trae a Ichi por favor. No quiero que siga pasando por todas estas incomodidades siendo tan pequeño -

Sabía lo hipócrita que se escuchó cuando fue ella misma quien lo dejo al cuidado de Souichi, que si bien sabia cuidarlo, nunca lo había hecho por dos días completos y seguidos.

En cuanto Souichi se puso de pie, se escucharon risas acercándose, era Ichi acompañado por Tetsuhiro. El niño mantenía el libro de cuentos sujeto a su pecho y en la otra mano, traía una bolsa con galletas. Vio a su madre y corrió a abrazarla, Ayane se levantó y le extendió los brazos, sobre los cuales el niño se abalanzo.

\- Mami mami ¿Iras con nosotros al zoológico? -

\- ¿Al zoológico? -

Ayane miro a Souichi con las cejas fruncidas, Morinaga noto su disgusto, aunque la mujer se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

\- Ichi quiere ver caballos y ponys -

Dijo Souichi pasando una mano por su cabeza, restándole importancia a la reacción de Ayane.

Ayane conocía esa muletilla corporal, el que Souichi se pasara la mano por la cabeza, era indicio de que se impacientaba.

\- Lo haremos mi cielo, pero será cuando papa se desocupe y regrese. Tu y yo debemos regresar a casa, recuerda que el lunes iremos a conocer la nueva escuela -

Ichi hizo pucheros, no le gustó la idea de irse tan pronto. Morinaga apareció ahora en la sala con su abuela. La mujer mayor saludo con amabilidad a Ayane y fue la primera persona en esa casa que le cayo bien. Le obsequio una bella rosa amarilla de su jardín y le comento lo bien portado y educado que era su hijo.

\- Ha sido un placer, pero debemos irnos para llegar antes del anochecer -

Ya en la puerta principal, Ayane arremetió contra Souichi. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Regresa con nosotros, ya cumpliste al venir ¿No puedes ver que ese sujeto solo quiere desquitarse? -

\- Regresare el lunes, como te dije antes. Después de eso, no le deberé nada mas -

.

.

\- ¡Estoy tan cansado Masaki! Mi vida no es lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Me siento completamente derrotado, y ahora volver a revivir tantos recuerdos que viví con Souichi y tenerlo frente a mí, el rechazo que experimente de mi familia y algunos vecinos en el pasado es nada a lo que él me hizo sentir -

Masaki se sentía frustrado viendo a ese hombre a su lado, quería verlo feliz. Y trato de darle ánimo.

\- Tu eres alguien muy fuerte Tetsuhiro y siempre sobreviviste. Tan solo recuerda cómo has enfrentado la vida ¿Recuerdas aquel incidente que sucedió cuando ibas en la secundaria? En aquella ocasión llegaste a tu casa y yo estaba haciendo un trabajo con Kunihiro. Me llamaste para decirme lo mal que te había ido ese día porque te sacaron del equipo de natación, por la opinión de un imbécil que, comenzó a decir que mirabas a los chicos de manera rara y al siguiente día el entrenador te dio una oportunidad para demostrar que tan bueno y veloz eras. Todos se quedaron callados cuando venciste a aquel sujeto y a varios más -

Masaki san frotaba el hombro de un Morinaga tumbado en la silla y apoyado sobre sus codos en sus rodillas en un esfuerzo inútil de esconder sus ojos y lágrimas. Pero escuchar aquello le hizo sonreír un poco.

\- Me siento culpable cargándote con mis problemas, Kunihiro ya debe estar impaciente esperándote -

Confeso Morinaga, aunque nada deseaba más que algún consejo y palabras de aliento.

\- Nah! Él tiene que venir, quiere ver a tu padre al menos un momento antes de regresar al departamento, así que soy todo oídos -

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Masaki miraba la tensión en la amplia espalda de Tetsuhiro, y su mandíbula presionada con más fuerza. El pasillo del hospital como siempre estaba con algunas personas esperando informes acerca de sus familiares. Sin embargo, a pesar del ruido Masaki escucho el susurro apagado de Morinaga.

\- Le rogué Masaki -

Masaki abrió sorprendido sus rasgados ojos cafés, sabía que Tetsuhiro era amable, cariñoso, y razonable. Mas nunca había dejado de lado su dignidad, a él lo había escuchado confesar que no lo amaba, que estaba enamorado de Kunihiro, y, sin embargo, no lo escucho suplicando o lo vio llorar en ese momento. Masaki fue quien cayó derrotado y llorando cuando escucho las despectivas palabras de Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro guardo silencio mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- Todavía me pregunto ¿Si hubiera rogado más? ¿hubiera cambiado algo? -

Tanto Masaki como Morinaga sabían cuál era la respuesta. Ya en una ocasión le toco a su ex amante verlo salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas del departamento que compartía con el rubio, por la pelea que tuvieron y las palabras que Souichi le habia dicho. Ahora se daba una idea que tan grave fue la última pelea que tuvieron antes de que Souichi lo dejara para casarse con una mujer.

\- Si lo sigues amando y ya no está casado, tienes que decírselo, o preferirías despertarte en diez o veinte años y arrepentirte por no decirlo -

\- Fue un pésimo error reencontrarme con él, sentir el impacto de tener que reconocer que aun siento amor, me hace sentir un imbécil -

\- Ya pasaron años separados, el casado y tu coqueteando con otros hombres, a veces se debe perder el amor y encontrarlo nuevamente, lo que quiero decir es que aun están a tiempo, porque el amor verdadero no se termina nunca y este puede ser un caso -

Morinaga se carcajeo de manera sarcástica y después tenso su mandíbula. Masaki penso que lo que dijo le pareció tonto.

\- Eso siempre fue unilateral Masaki, senpai nunca devolvió mis sentimientos, desde que fuimos amigos y todavía no me confesaba, no tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mí y aun después de confesarme siguió siendo doloroso, inclusive más, tenía la oportunidad de intentar ganarme su corazón. Sin embargo, siempre tuve la impresión de que por pena o lastima cedió a estar conmigo, pero nunca, nunca llego a pensar en amarme -

¡No podía ser capaz de jugar así con él! Masaki que fue rechazado y había vivido en carne propia escuchar palabras crueles y hasta de asco a su persona, derramo una lagrima que pronto quito con un dedo. Debía mantenerse fuerte para poder impulsarlo adelante.

\- Solo te digo lo que pienso, lo que he visto y vivido yo mismo, y creo firmemente que encontrar el amor de tu vida depende de la persona, el lugar y el momento. Cuando más amaba a Kunihiro, no era el momento para nosotros ¿Qué tal si ustedes son la pareja perfecta, pero el lugar y el momento no fueron los correctos? Perderás la oportunidad y tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir -

\- Entonces ¿Lo que dices es que hay buscar la forma de seguir juntos? pero, ¿Cómo se perdona una traición? Siempre he pensado que eso es algo que no puede dejarse pasar. El imaginarlo perdido en la intensidad de un beso lleno de amor y ver que no soy yo el que está allí mirando sus ojos entrecerrados. No puedo simplemente decirle que no pasó nada y mantenerme sin rencores -

Masaki lo observaba hablar y lo único que podía recordar era que a él si lo perdono, aunque no era lo mismo, él nunca le fue infiel físicamente. ¿Pero acaso no aplicaba lo mismo ser infiel con la mente? Ahora entendía y podía ver claramente que el amor de su vida nunca fue él, que Souichi era al que amaba más que a cualquier otro y por eso no podía perdonarlo como lo perdono a él, eso de algún modo le dolió. Pero ahora se sentía bien al lado de Kunihiro y quería ver a Tetsuhiro feliz.

\- Debes perdonar Tetsuhiro, todos nos equivocamos y cometemos errores, algunos hasta los repiten. Lo digo por mí, no solo cometí un horrible error contigo, lo hice dos veces más, aunque esas personas no significaban nada para mí. Pero tú sabes que a ti te he querido desde que eras un adolescente y por eso quiero verte feliz -

\- No importa cuánto traté de olvidar el pasado, me sigue gustando, pero debe sentir lo que yo sentí -

\- Tienes que saber algo amigo: la venganza es salvaje y fría. ¿Convierte a las personas en seres terroríficos, estás preparado? -

\- Ya soy un bastardo, debo tenerlo de rodillas ante mí. Y si, sé que me he equivocado y cometido terribles errores y hasta he hecho cosas peores que él y aun con eso, no quiero simplemente decir: te perdono y te puedes quedar en paz. Que pague y sufra lo que me ha costado perderlo. Es lo que he esperado por años.

\- No te confíes porque tienes dinero y poder, no lo conozco bien, pero no parecen importarle esas cosas y tampoco luce como un fracasado -

Kunihiro llego y detuvieron su conversación, el mayor de los Morinaga los miro y pudo sentir lo denso del ambiente.

\- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?

\- Morinaga me contaba un poco de su vida, la pasada y la actual -

Masaki no mintió, se había prometido no guardarle secretos a Kunihiro y no mintió. Sabía que no debía contar lo que Tetsuhiro le confió y con esa respuesta ambos Morinagas quedaron satisfechos.

-Entonces hablemos de los arreglos para esta noche. Madre dice que ella quiere quedarse por la noche y que la abuela estará aquí también, así que en cuanto te llamen por la madrugada, vienes por ella. Ya es una anciana y le dije que no puede quedarse toda la noche, no necesitamos a alguien más enfermo -

\- Esta bien, llevate a Masaki a descansar y yo me quedare hasta que lleguen y como dices, volveré por la abuela cuando llame, descansare unas horas mientras ellas están aquí -

.

.

.

Souichi se removía inquieto en esa gran cama, ahora comenzaba a pensar que debió hacer caso a Ayane y regresar con ella. ¿Para que quedarse? Tetsuhiro siempre ponía excusas para que no lo acompañara al hospital. "Que era demasiado cansado", "Que hacía mucho frio y él se enfermaba fácilmente", "Que mañana sería mejor día para acompañarlo" y así todo el tiempo.

Sabía que la madre de Tetsuhiro y la abuela visitarían al padre de familia, pero desconocía que se quedarían allí y Tetsuhiro volvería por la abuela. Para Souichi, era lógico que Tetsuhiro pasara la noche nuevamente en el hospital, pero también habia notado que el hombre nunca se había tomado ni una hora para descansar en su casa. Claro, eso no era difícil de entender Morinaga siempre habia sido capaz de hacerse cargo de casi todo cuando vivían juntos: ir a clases, asistirlo en el laboratorio, cocinar, planchar y lavar para ambos. Avergonzado recordó que también siempre estaba atento a sus necesidades ...sexuales.

Se incorporó cuando escucho fuertes pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, preguntándose quien podría ser, no tenía ni una hora que las dos mujeres habían salido rumbo al hospital y supuso que tardarían mas en aquella visita especial que les autorizo el hospital por la noche. Lo bueno, pensó Souichi, es que había puesto seguro a la puerta, con todo, busco a su alrededor algo con que golpear en caso de que se tratara de ladrones. Recordó que en el baño había un largo cepillo de madera para lavar la espalda y fue por él.

Permaneció de pie a escasos metros de la puerta, escucho que los pasos se detuvieron, mientras podía ver una sombra por abajo. Lo que no se esperaba es que, cuando giraron el pomo de la puerta y este no abrió, se escuchó como introdujeron la llave y así de fácil...Tetsuhiro entro.

\- ¿Moringa? -

Tetsuhiro sintió un estremecimiento al mirar a Souichi con su pijama, con el cepillo en la mano dispuesta a golpear. Lo había visto en esa posición de ataque años atrás, cuando su familia los visito por insistencia de Isogai. Souichi casi lo golpeaba en esa ocasión con la jarra de la cafetera al entender que Morinaga quería tener sexo antes de ir a la universidad, cuando lo que el quería era dejar claro si continuarían viviendo juntos.

\- Si soy yo -

\- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No pasarías la noche en el hospital? -

\- Lo hare, pero tengo unas horas libres y quiero arreglar un asunto -

\- ¿Y para eso necesitas entrar aquí? No veo tu portátil o cosas del trabajo, quizás en tu habitación -

\- Esta es mi habitación Souichi -

\- No comprendo, esta dispusiste para quedarme con mi hijo -

\- Ah! Ichi, un pequeño muy agradable, que pena que su madre se lo haya llevado, yo le había prometido algunas cosas para mañana. Pero es mejor así, porque puedo arreglar este asunto con mayor libertad -

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¡Oh! Entiendo, quieres que deje tu habitación -

\- No, no quiero que salgas de aquí, al contrario, te dije antes que quiero comprobar algunas cosas -

Morinaga corto la distancia en un segundo, Souichi retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente y tropezó, casi cae al piso, pero el más alto alcanzo a sostenerlo de la espalda.

\- ¡Que mierdas te pasa! ¡Largate! -

Grito Souichi con el ceño fruncido. Tetsuhiro arqueo una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Oh, no! Todavía no he terminado de disfrutar con esto -

\- ¿Es necesario hacer esto? ¡Me cansas! -

Ahora ambos se miraban furiosos y Souichi burlándose un poco de él, también se cruzó de brazos.

\- Contestame algo Souichi...

En que maldito momento falle o fui poca cosa para ti, hasta donde yo recuerdo no hice otra cosa que amarte -

\- Tú sigues envenenado -

\- Quizás, pero tú eras el que tenía un problema, no yo. Nunca quisiste ver todo lo que eras para mí, me quitaste todo por tu estupidez -

\- Estas equivocado -

Le dijo encaminándose a la ventana, en este punto no quería ver el rostro de Morinaga.

\- Tu, el que siempre estaba enfadado y gritaba furioso, no sabes nada de la verdadera rabia por desilusión y devastación. No sabes lo que es que te arranquen la vida que tienes de golpe y no desear nada más que, castigar a la persona que lo hizo -

\- Sé que, si lo hubieras hecho tu, no te odiaría, yo también te quería -

Morinaga chasqueo los dientes y su corazón se agito más, pero no sabía si era de rabia, de dolor o por escuchar esas últimas palabras. Pero grito, grito muy fuerte.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que me querías, me trataste como basura por mucho tiempo! -

Morinaga tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Souichi y lo jalo hacia él, pegándolo a su cuerpo. La camisa del pijama se desabotono de la parte superior y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en ese blanco pecho y sus rosados pezones. Después puso sus dedos contra la mejilla izquierda de Souichi y la acaricio con sus yemas. La sensación era nada comparada con lo agitado que tenía el corazón.

El calor que se enroscaba en su vientre fluía al exterior y esos mismos dedos los deslizo sobre los labios de Soiuchi jugando un momento con ellos. Nuevamente esa sensación en sus yemas fueron nada parecido a la deliciosa presión de su boca contra la de él, animando a sus labios a participar voluntariamente.

Souichi mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos, todavía sorprendido por el asalto. Nada en el beso de Morinaga había sido suave, pero tampoco había sido tan rudo. Más bien le parecía hambriento, como alguien que no ha probado bocado en días. Souichi logro girar el rostro arrastrando consigo un hilo de saliva de los labios de Morinaga, respiro una bocanada de aire y dijo:

\- No quiero hacer esto contigo -

Quiso darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, pero la fuerte opresión en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- Si, ya sé que prefieres a las mujeres, pero ninguna podría igualar la sensación que te daré yo -

Souichil había estado teniendo sexo únicamente con mujeres los pasados años, principalmente con su esposa. Sin embargo, cuando se divorció, de vez en cuando sucumbía a los coqueteos e insinuaciones abiertas de algunas colegas, a las que dejaba en claro que no se envolvería en una relación seria. Pero la verdad se imponía: Souichi echaba de menos su antigua vida. Aunque no debería de hacerlo, se suponía que tenía que sentirse satisfecho con mujeres, pero la verdad distaba mucho de ello, el tiempo que paso con Morinaga al menos el último año había acabado disfrutando de aquello. Le había costado mucho tiempo reconocerlo, que añoraba su departamento, las miradas hambrientas y lujuriosas de Morinaga sobre su cuerpo. Sí, lo echaba de menos. ¿Podía ser eso tan grave? Tal vez no, pero no dejaba de atormentarlo el error que cometió.

\- Y si quieres. Lo deseas tanto como yo -

Termino de decir Morinaga. Souichi se nego a aceptar eso.

\- Yo quería que las cosas fueran distintas, que pudiéramos ser amigos -

Morinaga no podia creer lo que escucho, era lo más estúpido que Souichi le podía decir ¿Tan inconsciente era? O solo era idiota.

\- ¿Amigos? La última vez que fui tu amigo me costó hasta la risa, terminarías...

\- Estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado -

¡Estás de broma! Pensó Tetsuhiro, esto era el colmo, Souichi quería verse ¿Como la parte ofendida? Nada de lo que pueda decirme conseguirá que lo perdone, se repetitivo obstinado. No cometería el error de entregarse a él como lo hizo en el pasado. Morinaga quería vengarse, su cuerpo sería la mejor manera de conseguirlo y comenzaría esa misma noche.

\- Que generoso de tu parte -

Moringa había caminado hacia la puerta y Souichi respiro aliviado suponiendo que al fin saldría y lo dejaría tranquilo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que había colocado el seguro de la puerta y caminaba de regreso a él, quitándose el suéter por encima de la cabeza y aventándolo sobre la silla a su paso.

Sabía que no era una buena idea estar solo con Souichi, porque solo lo anhelaba más. Ese cuerpo armonioso, su hermoso rostro, y las largas piernas blancas que en dos ocasiones tuvo el gusto de sentir como se impulsaban en la cama, mientras el mayor lo montaba perdido en el placer.

Estaba ansioso por soltar el cordón de su pelo y hundir sus dedos en ese sedoso mar rubio y eso era poco comparado con lo que Souichi lo estimulaba y alteraba por sus terquedades de replicar cada maldita cosa y lo ponía al límite. El deseo quemo en su interior mientras miraba en las cejas ceñidas y los dos pasos que Souichi dio hacia atrás.

Morinaga lo asió con fuerzas haciendo que Souichi levantara un poco las puntas de sus pies en el proceso de llegar a sus labios, dejándolo sin aliento. ¡Cielos! Vaya manera de besarlo. Jugaba con sus labios rozándolos vez tras vez probándolos después de tanto tiempo. Souichi se contuvo lo que pudo, negándose a participar del beso, pero al sentir como Tetsuhiro lo recorría con sus grandes manos, abrió la boca. Sin titubear nada, Tetsuhiro recorrió su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, provocándolo al meterla y sacarla.

Un estremecimiento lo atravesó. Todavía lo deseaba. Era evidente que se estaba endureciendo con cada movimiento de su lengua, escuchar nuevamente sus gemidos que resonaban contra su boca. Lo anhelaba como siempre lo deseo y como nunca desearía a nadie más. Era algo extraño lo que sentía al ver que lo afectaba tanto. Comenzó a ser consciente de que, probablemente, ese gesto cambiario todo.

Morinaga lo arrastro a la cama y lo dejo caer en su antigua manera ruda de tratarlo al principio de su relación.

\- ¡No te atrevas! -

\- ¿A que le temes tanto? Lo hemos hecho infinidad de veces ¿Es la falta de frecuencia lo que te alarma, sabes que puedo remediarlo -

Morinaga volvió a deslizar la punta de su lengua entre los labios de Souichi, insistiendo para que este abriera y cuando logro meterla toda, probo lo dulce que sabía. Descaradamente la introducía y la introducía vez tras vez, imitando el acto que comenzaba a ansiar con determinación. Él no se detendría.

La respiración de Souichi era entrecortada, estaba rígido, pero empezaba a sentir el placer que lo recorría por el cuerpo, ajeno estaba a la ardiente pasión que también se despertaba en Morinaga quien se comportaba como un amante ardiente, deseoso y persuasivo. Escucho una leve risa. Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que, mientras lo embestía con la lengua en su boca, Tetsuhiro ya le había despojado de los pantalones y bóxer que ahora tenía enrollados en sus tobillos y en cualquier momento saldrían por sus pies. La camisa del pijama solo la mantenía puesta por los brazos en las mangas. Su pecho estaba completamente visible y se arrepintió de notar eso, Morinaga había estado atento a su mirada y también se detuvo ante sus hermosos pezones rosas.

Lamio, mordisqueo y succiono en ambos, logrando hacer que Souichi se cubriera la boca con su palma. Olisqueó todo por donde pasaba su rostro y se detuvo en su vientre, jugueteo un poco con su lengua en su ombligo. Cuando sintió que se detuvo, Souichi apenas entre abrió los ojos, solo para sorprenderse de cómo lo miraba Morinaga. El hombre estaba fascinado con la vista, acariciando con sus manos sus piernas y cintura, eso siempre lo volvía loco, recordó el rubio. Cuando sujeto sus caderas, quiso sentarse y detenerlo.

Morinaga apretó los dientes con rabia y resopló por su resistencia. Lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso sobre él.

\- ¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? -

Souichi solo alcanzo a escucharlo por lo silencioso que estaba todo, porque Morinaga había hablado en un susurro.

\- Que el orgullo que te cargas, es lo primero que me voy a follar hasta que dejes de ser tan terco, egoísta y obstinado y sabes que más? -

Souichi estaba intrigado ante sus cambios de humor. Morinaga lamió su mejilla y hablo suavemente en su oreja.

\- Que terminaras pidiéndome más…Mucho más y tendré que dártelo -

Una de sus manos se deslizo e introdujo delicadamente un dedo dentro de él. Souichi gimió suavemente.

Tenía sujetadas fuertemente sus caderas y podía sentir con sus dedos que Souichi estaba caliente y húmedo. Moría por penetrarlo ya, pero estaba seguro que lo lastimaría demasiado. Porque a pesar de su infidelidad, sabía que no podía haber estado con ningún otro hombre, jamás su sepa había fijado su vista en ninguno. El había sido su primero y único hombre.

Sintió como lo arrastro hasta juntar su cadera a la erección de Tetsuhiro y sintió temor. Puso una mano protegiendo su orificio ya dilatado y grito:

\- ¡Hey! ¡Morinaga, todavía puedes detener esto! -

Morinaga lo ignoro por completo, lo penetro y sintió que lo succiono como una boca ávida.

Souichi por su parte, emitió un quejido largo y profundo. Sintió que le destrozaba en dos. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, se sintió lleno. Él llenaba ese vacío, no tenía importancia si era sólo por un momento. Morinaga llenaba ese vacío y ningún otro había logrado hacerlo jamás.

Jadeos guturales, el ritmo de las embestidas y la intensa sensación de que él estaba en su interior. Souichi se perdió, Morinaga no tenia intención de dejarlo venir pronto. El hombre sobre él, parecía disfrutarlo demasiado y mantenía apretado su glande.

Souichi no estaba satisfecho con eso, se meció contra él, y quedo encima montándolo. Miraba la sorpresa viajar en el rostro de Morinaga que ahora clavaba sus dedos en sus caderas ante la intensidad que sintió al entrar de lleno y de un solo golpe en Souichi, estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo. El placer se intensifico, Morinaga se apoyó y se sentó atrapándolo más en sus brazos, ahora el placer era casi insoportable, porque ambos se impulsaban contra el otro. Tetsuhiro enterró la cara en su cuello para ahogar sus gritos de abandono. No soltó a Souichi se mantuvo sosteniéndolo cerca de su corazón. El embistió y se sacudió junto a Souichi.

.

Fue una caída libre, placentera y peligrosa. Ninguno la detuvo.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


End file.
